Love and Desperation
by Queen Moon Sparkle
Summary: Serenity's and Endymion's love is and has always been unsurpassed. But, in harsh times during the war with Beryl, their love is challanged, and they must fight to keep it alive!
1. Prologue

Don't mind the dates on these, if there are any! This is the THIRD time I'm posting it  
because I had some trouble with the last one! The first time I posted it, when I wanted   
to add a chapter, it wouldn't let me, so I posted it again. The second time, it happened   
again. I hope it works this time...I am really sorry for losing all my reviews though. -_-  
^_^ Oh, and as for the promised 'summary':  
  
* * * * *  
During the war with Beryl, Serenity and Endymion find themselves struggling to stay  
together. Hastol, Endymion's father, is an overbearing man who hates the idea that Serenity  
is 'playing' with his son's heart and therefore weakening him. But when Queen Selenity allows   
her daughter to go to Earth and into a military camp with Endymion, things become completely  
confusing. Lost beautiful creatures called the White Wolves are under Serenity's command soon   
and even though Pluto lets Serenity know her fate, the princess doesn't listen...and soon...she   
finds herself doing things that will completely change the Time Cipher and the worlds, for all   
eternity.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Note: There is also General/Senshi romance in this!   
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A.N.: Heya Minna-chan! This is the first story I'm posting on Fanfiction.net! This is actually my first Silver Millenium   
fanfic, and I would absolutely LOVE your feedback! So, please, e-mail it to me at   
sparklecutey@bolt.com Or, you could IM me on AIM at sparklecutey. All right, well, I reallllly   
hope you like it!  
  
* * *  
  
Love and Desperation  
Prologue  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG/PG-13. I'm not really sure about this part. But the rest will be PG-13.  
  
  
  
Endymion..., Serenity thought as she sat next to her mother's throne. She looked   
around her noticing how her mother's well organized ball was going as planned.   
The crystal chandeliers hung from the majestic ceiling in the dance room. The guests  
enjoyed themselves greatly. The girls giggled quietly and the gentlemen smiled softly.  
For them, everything was perfect.   
But not for Serenity.  
She looked at her mother's politely smiling face. She was so beautiful, so flawless.   
Every single strand of her silver hair rested just right on her back and shoulders.   
"Serenity, darling," she said softly from her throne. "Why don't you go dance? You're  
young, you're beautiful. There are hundreds of young men here." She added quietly, but   
never looking at her daughter. Her eyes studied the dance floor, admiring the party's   
excellence.   
Serenity sighed and looked at her mother. Her two very long golden pig tails that   
were tied up in two attractive balls on her head, flowed graciously as she moved her head.   
She frowned.  
"Mother, please. I am weary from my training." She uttered quietly. Queen Selenity did   
not seem convinced. She finally looked at her daughter, dark concern in her eyes.   
"Your court has been training just as much as you, Serenity...and look at them, dancing   
away. Your symbol is dim. What is wrong, sweetheart?" the queen asked silently. Serenity   
sighed and looked away. She shook her head as if saying that nothing was wrong and   
gracefully stood up from the golden throne.   
She walked slowly across the dance floor, listening to the soft music that played so   
beautifully in the background. The hundreds of petite mirrors that hung on the walls   
reflected dancing light. Serenity turned and looked in one, staring at her reflection.   
She studied her angelic face. Her sky-blue eyes stared back at her, pain and worry   
reflected in them. Her characteristic red cheeks were pale now and her usual glowing moon  
crescent symbol on her forehead was dim.   
She didn't recognize the person that stared back at her. It definitely was not her. It   
was a lost princess who looked as though she would weep in any moment.   
Serenity felt a presence behind her...a familiar presence. The scent of fresh cold air   
and fragrant roses reached her nostrils and her heart's beating increased.   
I'm hallucinating, she thought. The princess turned quickly, but she saw nobody but the   
dancers. The presence was gone. She shook her head in disappointment.   
The princess glanced toward the balcony and decided to go take a breath of fresh air. As   
she walked toward it, Serenity felt the presence once more. Who's playing with my mind?,  
she wondered.   
"Me," the voice was the one she wanted to hear most. A hand grabbed her own gently,   
and turned her around. " Hello, Angel." Endymion said softly. Serenity's heart beat so   
hard, she thought it would get tired and stop. The prince stood there, his long black   
cape underlined with crimson, flooding from his shoulders. His profound ocean blue eyes   
gazed out from behind a white mask that hid his identity, but still showed his handsome   
face. He was clothed in a soft dark armor that covered his fit body perfectly. A fatal   
sword was attached to his hip.   
He led Serenity to the balcony which was presently void of people. A tired smile   
graced his lips and a single long stemmed rose appeared in his left hand. Serenity   
followed willingly, her face tired and concerned and most of all, surprised.  
"Endymion!" she whispered urgently as they reached the balcony. With a wave of his   
hand, the prince closed and locked the doors of the balcony. " What are you doing?! You   
know you shouldn't be here!" she said. Endymion offered Serenity the rose and smiled   
softly. He put a finger to his lips to quiet her and looked around from the balcony. He   
removed his mask and it disappeared.   
"Shh.." he said softly. "I know I shouldn't, but I had to come see you. I was so   
worried. The Negaverse is attacking all the major kingdoms. It's only a matter of time   
before they get here. "He said, looking into the princess's soft blue eyes. He bent down  
and pressed his warm lips to hers, kissing her softly. She smiled gently and stroked his   
cheeks with her delicate hand. "I can't stay long," he uttered quietly. "I teleported   
from my father's camp after the battle." He looked down. "We lost twenty thousand soldiers,  
Serenity. They're too strong for us."   
The girl nodded, knowingly. She knew this but too well. Endymion's forces were very   
strong, but the Negaverse had millions of skilled warriors and King Hastol, the prince's   
father, did not want Queen Selenity to ally with him, yet. Serenity embraced her love,   
wanting to keep him in her arms forever. He winced.  
"You're hurt!" she exclaimed. She looked at him, studying him, trying to find out   
where he was hurt. She moved the cape from his right shoulder and her eyes darkened with   
worry. A very gruesome incision extended on his flesh, covered by the armor, but still   
visible.  
Endymion quickly tried to cover back his wound, but Serenity was quick and caught his  
hand before he did so.  
"Why didn't you heal this?" she questioned him. Endymion winced again as she touched   
it tenderly.  
"I'm too tired. My powers are weak at the moment. I haven't gotten any sleep for   
thirty-four hours. I'll be fine though. Don't worry Angel." He said quietly. The girl shook  
her head, however, unconvinced.   
She pressed her small hand on his shoulder and a silver light outlined her. The crescent  
moon symbol on her forehead glowed powerfully. A few short seconds passed, and the light   
faded, as did her symbol's radiance. The wound was gone and Endymion sighed, relieved of the  
pain. He moved his shoulder and took Serenity hand. He kissed it softly and embraced her   
passionately.  
"Thank you. What would I do without you?" he said and kissed her once more. "Why so quiet?"   
he asked her.  
Serenity shook her head and looked around her. The sharp movements and commands of the  
guards that patrolled the castle were heard in the distance and the stars lit the balcony   
delicately.  
"I'm worried, Endymion. You're always away. Mars has gotten really bad feelings about   
the war. Did you know that your high General Kunzite comes here every night? He has been   
caught twice in Venus's quarters and he still comes here. Why do you and your generals put   
yourselves in so much danger? You know that we are not supposed to be together, by the laws."  
She said loudly, her temper rising. Endymion smiled.  
"Yes, I know that Kunzite comes here every night and yes, I know it's dangerous for   
us to keep doing this. But I'm willing to take this risk, Serenity. For you. As a matter   
of fact, my generals are in the ball room somewhere. I need to call them." The prince   
walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. " It seems as though we have to teleport  
from here. Your guards are definitely doing their jobs. There is not one spot in this whole   
kingdom that isn't secured. Your mother has been taking superior safety precautions. That's   
good." The prince took Serenity's hand and kissed it once more. He closed his eyes and in a   
matter of seconds, four figures appeared from mid-air on the balcony.  
"My lord?" said one of them. Silver hair rested on his shoulders and his handsome   
face borne a weary expression. He had silver eyes and his tan skin contrasted greatly with  
his light features. The other three tall men stood on guard, their backs straight and their   
eyes vigilant.  
"We need to go back without delay. My father will be looking for us." Endymion said   
shortly, his voice commanding, yet considerate. The generals nodded.   
Unexpectedly, four feminine figures appeared on the balcony not unlike the way the   
generals had. Four attractive young ladies appeared, all attired in ball dresses of four   
different colors; yellow, red, blue and green. Endymion bowed slightly, in respect. The   
ladies returned the greeting and smiled at the generals.  
"You're leaving, already?" asked the girl in the yellow dress. She had long, golden   
hair and very blue eyes. Her physical appearance was comparable to Serenity, but she looked  
dissimilar in many ways. General Kunzite nodded and smiled sweetly.   
"Unfortunately, my prince is correct. King Hastol will be angered if he doesn't find us  
where he saw us last." He said softly. The girls nodded in understanding and kissed the   
generals goodbye.   
"If you ever need me, Angel." Endymion said to the princess. "You know how to call me."  
Serenity nodded and looked at him, concern reflecting in her eyes. Her symbol was dim yet  
again and her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. Endymion bent down and   
kissed her once more and with a flash of blue light, he disappeared.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
***  
  
AH! So there ya go! ^_^ Like I said, I would absolutely LOVE your feedback on this! So don't   
forget to send me some PLEASE. A writer practically FEEDS on feedback. So now you know.   
Anyway, I know this part was short, but I promise the rest to be longer. Oh yeah! Check out my  
page! ONEGAI! I have other stories on there too! So pleaseeee go and SIGN MY GUESTBOOK!!  
Midnight Wonders: http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz/home.html OOkay! Stay tuned for the   
next part! JA-NE! 


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Well, Here's Chapter One. Originally, this part was divided in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2.   
HOWEVER, it looked so short and teeny on here that I decided to combine the two. ANYWAY,  
I'm ashamed to say that the first half of this chapter was written at Four AM and my   
writing skills were pretty dead. *Hangs head in shame* -_-0 But, you gotta read in order   
to actually understand. Now, I PROMISE, that the story gets MUCH better in Chapter 2. It   
seems as though it's dragging here, that's because it is. But like I said, things start to  
get MUCH better after this part! So please, DON'T STOP READING AFTER THIS SUCKY CHAPTER!   
Hmm..what else? Oh yeah, PLEASE visit my page at:   
http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz/home.html ^_^   
Perrty please? Okay, okay, I'll let you go. *sigh* I'm tired, minna. I'm gonna go rest.   
Ja-Ne!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sailor Moon. Doih. I don't even know why these things are necessary.  
I'm absolutely positive that none of the thousands of writers on ASMR own Sm, so  
I'm not even gonna put one up from now on. ^_^  
  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 1  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-Mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
Three weeks had passed since the night of the ball and the princess and her court had   
been training continuously. The kingdom was under state of urgent situation and the queen   
organized the forces that, in case of attack, would protect the monarchy. The outer guardians  
had also been called, for the Negaverse was on its way to the Moon Kingdom and the queen  
needed all the protection for her daughter and people that she could acquire.  
"Mars, flame SNIPER!" Called the red suited warrior as she ran through the thick   
forest. A loud sickening scream was heard and a very loud whoop from Venus, the warrior   
first in command.   
"That was great, Mars! Your aim is getting better every day." The blonde said as she  
reached her partner. " Jupiter! Left!" Venus called. Jupiter attacked instantly and the   
creature turned into dust. The tall soldier jumped from a tree and landed right next to   
Mars and Venus. Her face was damp with sweat and her uniform ripped.   
"Damn, I hate this area." She said wearily. " Why do you want us training in here,   
Venus? Trying to make us love nature and destroy it at the same time?" Jupiter questioned.  
Venus giggled wickedly.  
"I thought it would be a great lesson for Serenity." The blonde replied. " She needs  
to learn how to use her senses more than her vision."   
"Where is she, anyway?" Mars asked as she sat on a large fallen tree. Her raven-black  
hair reached down to her waist and it glimmered in the little sunshine that touched the   
ground through the trees. She looked tired, but the determination in her eyes made her look  
as though she was made of fire, like the power she possessed. Venus looked around and shrugged.   
"She's out there with Mercury. I saw her earlier. Her agility is improving." Jupiter said.   
The trio rested for a while and decided that they should return to the castle. The Queen   
had invited potential allies (in case the Moon Kingdom would go to war), for dinner.   
"I wonder if the Royal Earth Family is coming." Mars pronounced as they walked slowly on   
the trail. Venus and Jupiter nodded, their expressions grim. " Why the hell are we walking?"   
she questioned annoyed. She stopped and looked at the other girls.  
"Because, we need to be around for Sailor Moon and Mercury to find us. Plus, we need the   
exercise." Venus stated. She commenced walking once more, as unhurriedly as before.   
Mars looked annoyed.   
"Well, your highness, how the hell are we getting any exercise if we're walking so   
damn sl-" Mars was cut off by a loud roar from the direction that they had just come from.  
Without a word, the soldiers took off toward the direction of the noise. They heard Mercury  
attack and another loud holler.   
"Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon attacked.   
Mars, Venus and Jupiter reached the battle ground and gasped at the sight. A large,   
repulsive looking demon hung from a tree, laughing. A long split tongue licked his reptile   
lips. Sailor Mercury lay on the ground, her uniform torn and blood-stained. She groaned   
quietly as she tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful. Sailor Moon stood, terror stricken,   
on a large fallen tree. Her suit was also ripped and blood stained, but she was on her feet.  
"Happy now, Venus?!" Mars exclaimed, infuriated. She attacked the monster, but he   
blocked the strike and leaped on a massive branch. " I thought you said that this place   
didn't have any dangerous demons!" she accused.   
"It doesn't!" Venus replied, a little shocked.  
"Well, do you call this harmless?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. She jumped down from the   
plummeted tree, next to Mercury. She helped the blue-haired warrior sit up and quickly   
healed her flowing wounds.   
Venus, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury all surrounded Sailor Moon, facing the beast that   
still laughed and roared. It had a small snake tattoo on its sickening forehead. Sailor   
Venus's azure eyes widened.  
"He's from the Negaverse," she said quietly. " Sailor Moon, teleport back to the   
castle and tell your mother to send backup. This guy is a snake demon. It's going to take   
forever to kill him."   
The princess nodded. The warriors waited, still facing the hideous snakelike creature   
that hissed and roared at them, ready to strike.   
"I can't." said Sailor Moon. She looked frustrated. Jupiter glanced at her, confusion   
in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?"   
"I can't teleport. There's an energy field of some kind around here…I get dizzy instead  
of teleporting." The blonde stated. She tried once more, but she couldn't.   
The demon attacked. A shining gleam of black light bolted toward the warriors. Moon,   
Venus, Jupiter and Mars jumped out of the way, but it struck Mercury, for she was busily   
typing on her mini-computer.   
"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called and started toward her, but Venus stopped her.   
"We don't have time, she'll get up herself." She said, urgently. "She wasn't hit badly."  
Sailor Moon nodded hesitatingly and positioned herself for battle once more. Venus sent her   
love chain toward the monster, but it returned and clutched her instead.   
She screamed in pain as the snake demon controlled her attack and tied her up to a large  
tree with the burning chain. Jupiter took over.   
"Don't attack it anymore. It can control our powers. We have to think of a different way  
to hurt it." she said alertly. She dodged another one of the demon's attacks and jumped in   
front of the princess who tried time and time again to teleport.   
The demon was very fast and powerful. It sent another fatal attack that hit Mars, who   
was knocked out cold. Serenity ran to heal her, but she was stopped once again.  
"Don't," Jupiter ordered. " Stay behind me." Mercury continuously typed on a small   
keyboard. Blue goggles covered her eyes and her wounded left arm held her waist, that was also  
injured.   
A beam of powerful brilliant blue light forcefully bolted toward the demon. It hit the   
monster in the chest and it hissed and roared in pain. The remaining standing soldiers turned  
around.   
A prince with auburn black hair and deep ocean blue eyes stood there. His cape swam in   
the wind and four generals stood behind him. He materialized another blue ball of deadly energy  
in his left hand and sent it toward the aching demon. It hit it in the chest once more and it   
cried in pain again.   
The princess stared. Were her eyes deceiving her? Maybe I am dead, she thought. But   
she wasn't. She glanced at the prince and then turned her head to look at the dying demon.  
Its long snake tongue hissed and slashed around its mouth. She glared at it, disgust forming  
in her eyes.   
"Endymion!" Venus cried. She tried to break free of the chain, but it was too powerful.  
The prince's high general Kunzite hastened toward the yellow-suited warrior. He sent a ball   
of dark energy, not unlike Endymion's and it cut the chain. Venus was set free. She thanked   
him and hurried toward Sailor Moon who was still in shock.   
"Serenity! Snap out of it and heal Mars while this demon is still hurt." Venus said.   
Endymion ran to Sailor Moon who did what she was told. The demon was coming back to its senses.   
Its narrow red eyes spotted the princess who had just healed Mars. She turned and looked  
at it, her sky blue eyes darkened in pain and worry.   
Serenity turned around to Venus who was talking to Mercury. The creature sought its   
chance. With a silent hiss, it sent a red streak of energy toward the princess. Sailor Moon   
turned around as she heard the soft hiss and her eyes widened. The power was approaching her   
at a speed of light and she knew it was too late to move.  
Two strong arms gripped her waist and skillfully pulled her out of peril's way. She gasped  
loudly and turned to see who had saved her. She met dark blue eyes, which she knew she loved   
so much, when they reflected bliss. Endymion let go of her gently and hurriedly threw a great   
sphere of the same blue energy at the snakelike creature. It hit it in the forehead, and the   
demon disappeared.   
"Oh Thank God!" Mercury exclaimed as she typed on. Her aqua blue eyes scanned the small   
screen quickly. A tall blonde young man stood behind her. "We can teleport now," The blue-haired  
soldier said finally.   
Endymion eyed his princess and took hold of her trembling hand. She looked helpless   
and afraid.  
"Are you all right, Angel?" he asked softly, his voice passionate and concerned.   
She looked at him with sapphire distressed eyes.   
"They are among us now." She said silently and collapsed in his arms.   
  
  
* * *   
  
Kunzite stood outside the door of his prince's quarters. He heard harsh, angry voices   
inside the room. One was Endymion's and one was King Hastol's. The general leaned closer to the  
door to hear.   
"Endymion!" the king raised his voice. " How many times have I told you? Do not come here   
without my permission! Leave the girl alone, she can handle herself." Hastol said angrily.   
Kunzite heard shuffling.  
"Father, she would have been killed today, had I not been there." Came Endymion's calm   
voice. "Her court has not been trained to battle demons of that level yet." Kunzite could hear   
the king mumble angrily to himself.  
"Well, then. That's Selenity's problem, not ours. You should not risk your life for a   
foolish sixteen year old girl and neither should your generals!" Kunzite's heart skipped a beat.  
Did the king know he was there? His powers were great and he could sense somebody from a mile   
away. He decided to turn.  
"She is not just any girl, Hastol." Endymion said softly. " And she is definitely not   
foolish. I love her." He uttered, a hint of pride in his voice. Kunzite thought, he was certainly  
not intimidated by his overbearing father.  
A roar of frustration and enragement was heard from the room. Kunzite heard heavy footsteps  
approaching the door and he quickly teleported next to the prince just as it opened.   
Endymion was sitting on the large comfortable sofa in the room. He looked tired and annoyed.   
"You love to snoop around, don't you?" he said with a small smile gracing his lips. Kunzite  
smirked. He knew that Endymion could feel his presence no matter how much he tried to block   
himself out. The prince's expression darkened quickly.  
"We have to go to dinner, now." Kunzite said as he stood up. He mentally called the other  
three generals and they were soon descending the steep, majestic staircase of the palace.   
Endymion was clothed in a dark formal attire, as were his four generals.   
As they reached the immense ball room, hundreds of families of royal birth dined at large,  
crystal tables. Endymion soon found his seat and looked around for the princess and her court,   
without any success of spotting them. He recalled how he had teleported straight away to the   
castle after the battle and the frightened and concerned look on Queen Selenity's flawless face  
when she saw her only daughter, wounded and unconscious, in his arms. Serenity and the four   
weary soldiers had been taken into medical care immediately and Endymion had been called into a  
private room to talk with his freshly arrived angry parents.  
"What in God's name were you thinking!? I told you not to come here without my damn   
permission!" his father had exploded. His mother, Queen Galia, had remained calm. She did not   
take sides.   
"I am nineteen years old! I can make my own decisions." Endymion had replied and walked   
out of the room. Since they were all there, his parents decided that they should stay for the   
dinner. About an hour later, King Hastol had come back to try to convince Endymion that he had   
to listen to him. No such luck.  
The loud tone of a trumpet interrupted the prince's thoughts. His sight came back into   
focus and he looked at the grand entrance of the ball room. Everybody silenced. Orders of   
guards echoed in the large room.  
"Presenting: Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity, accompanied by her loyal court!"   
announced a loud, deep voice. The large doors opened and through them walked the queen and   
princess. Serenity looked weary, but a gentle smile appeared on her angelic face as she greeted  
the guests.   
Endymion could see her looking around, clearly, trying to find him. Her court, all dressed  
in their uniforms, found their seats near the throne quickly and also inspected the area for the  
generals.   
Serenity didn't look for long, since she felt where Endymion was and turned around to   
glance his way. She smiled at him, her tired face lighting up. Her symbol was also brighter   
than it had been in days. Just as she started walking toward him, Queen Selenity called her.   
Endymion watched as she slowly turned and stood next to her mother.  
Another loud trumpet rang in Endymion's ears. He glanced toward the throne, where the   
queen stood perfectly.   
"The Queen Speaks!" announced the presenter. Selenity smiled at him, and stood on the   
step of her throne.   
"Welcome!" she started. " My kings, queens, princesses and princes," she glanced at   
Endymion. "Thank you for joining me and the rest of the Moon Kingdom at a time such as this.   
As you know, today, my daughter and her guardians have been attacked by, alas, the Negaverse's  
hand. This has brought us all to believe that, after dreadfully awaiting, the enemy has   
attacked us at last and wish us to enter the war. I would like to say thank you to the valiant   
Prince Endymion and his generals, for saving my daughter's life today. There are no words to   
express how grateful I am to you." Her voice was loud and crystalline. The guests all turned   
their heads toward Endymion and the four generals. The prince smiled at them, for he eyed   
Serenity and she looked as though she was content, at least, more content than she had been in   
months. The announcer asked for the audience's attention once more.  
"Due to these appalling circumstances, queen of the Earth, Galia, and I have determined   
that our children stay together throughout the war." Endymion's eyes widened in surprise, as   
did everybody else's, including Serenity's. The queen smiled and turned to her daughter.   
"Darling, you will be leaving with King Hastol tomorrow." She said.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The crowd gasped. Endymion's drink traveled down his throat unsuccessfully and he choked.   
Serenity? With him? But no, it couldn't be! Everybody knew that Earth and Moon citizens were   
not to spend much time together. Everybody felt the tension between the two races. But, Queen   
Selenity seemed to have made up her mind. Although it did not make much sense, Endymion accepted   
it in a way.   
He turned to look at his generals. They all seemed to be dumbfounded, except for Jedeite.  
A wide grin appeared on his face and his eyes reflected mischievousness as they settled on the  
warrior that faithfully stood near Serenity, dressed in red. She returned his look and   
delicately blew him a soft fiery kiss. Endymion smiled and looked at the white princess.   
She was smiling, and Endymion was sure that it was not a false smile, but a real one.   
However, he sensed that she was concerned and confused, as he was. Concerned about what? The   
prince decided to find that out later.  
His eyes searched for his father. He found it surprising that after the argument that   
they had for him to have agreed to this arrangement. Finally, he spotted Hastol. Endymion   
almost winced at what he saw. His father's eyes were dark with fury and the prince could feel   
the anger boil inside the older man. The king stood abruptly and walked toward the throne.   
Endymion saw his mother follow him quickly, obviously trying to get to the Moon Queen before   
he did. She failed.   
Hastol speedily reached Selenity and Endymion saw confusion cross the queen's face. But   
her and the king soon walked out of the ball room, leaving the guests in murmurs. Endymion   
decided to follow. He glanced at his generals and quietly stood up.   
"My Lord?" came Kunzite's cool voice.   
"No need, Kunzite. I'm just going for a breath of fresh air. I'm afraid the recent events   
have imprisoned my thoughts." Came the reply. Jedeite chuckled.   
"Likewise." He purred. Endymion smirked and started walking toward the large doors of the  
ball room. Before he exited, he looked for Serenity. Endymion frowned. She was nowhere in sight.  
He decided to dismiss the idea for the moment, he needed to know what his father and the queen   
were talking about.  
Skillfully, he linked himself to his father's mind and walked quickly toward the direction   
it led him. He heard raised voices, no, one raised voice. His father. He quickened his pace   
even more and finally felt himself approaching his destination.   
His dark bangs brushed against his ocean eyes as he leaned against the wall next to the   
door of the room in which the Earth King and Moon Queen stood. He carefully broke the link   
between him and his father and blocked his mind from being recognized by the king. He could   
hardly hear the queen's voice, she spoke so quietly.   
"My wife never consulted me about your plans. Did I not make it clear that I do not want   
the children to be together?" Endymion heard his father's booming voice. He leaned closer to   
the wall in order to hear Selenity's response.  
"We knew you wouldn't comply. Honestly, I was prepared for this conference since yesterday.   
Our children are close friends. They will get along great, if that is what you are worried   
about." Endymion smiled at the queen's words. Clearly, Selenity had no idea about him and her   
daughter. But his smile soon faded at the thought of what his father's reply would be.   
"My son will not put his life in danger for your pitiful daughter, again. I will not   
allow him to do so. And I am not worried about them getting along great, mind you." The prince   
felt rage starting to boil inside him. Pitiful daughter? As days passed by, Endymion was sure   
that he hated his father. "The arrangement is off." Hastol said.   
"You are not the only one who has authority over this. You wife had agreed, the   
unification will go as planned." Came the queen's reply. Hastol scoffed. He is definitely   
controlling his anger, thought Endymion. If the king hadn't been arguing with the queen but   
with a man, he surely would have lunged himself at him.   
Quick, heavy steps interrupted the prince's thoughts and he realized that his father was   
about to exit the room. Without panicking, he quickly teleported to his chambers.   
He let himself fall on the large soft bed. He closed his eyes and thought about events of  
that night. Such confusion. What would happen once they went back to Earth? Where would Serenity  
stay? Her court? Would she come with him on the battlefield? No!, he thought. She would be   
placed in too much danger.   
But then again, she'd be with him. He'd see her every day. He'd hold her, kiss her, show   
her the rose gardens. He smiled at the thought of her soft angelic form running through the   
roses. Her symbol would be bright again, her eyes would reflect bliss. But what if the kingdom   
was attacked as it often was? What had the queens been thinking? Did they not think that the   
Earth would be more dangerous than the Moon? It made no sense. But, he would be with her to   
protect her. She was his other half.   
Thoughts of worry and happiness flooded through his mind as slumber's arms slowly pulled   
him away from the real world. He dreamed.   
  
* * *  
  
It was a warm summer night and a soft salty breeze blew. The prince looked at the broad,   
silent ocean which reflected the radiant Moon so well. He felt at peace, and he sighed   
lazily as he looked in his arms. A perfect angel rested her head on his shoulder and her   
big blue eyes looked up at him. She blushed under the light of the moon and smiled gently,  
as he brought his face close to hers and kissed her. Her arms twinned around his neck and  
gripped him passionately. God, she was so beautiful. Pure heaven.   
Suddenly, he felt her body lighten. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Panic mirrored   
her blue eyes and she looked at him pleadingly.   
"Endymion…help me." She whispered. His eyes studied her face, questioningly. He felt as   
though she was disappearing from his arms, he could hardly feel her weight anymore. Her body   
started to fade. Endymion panicked.  
"Help me!" her fading voice exclaimed. The prince took hold of her transparent hand. He   
could do nothing. His heart thumped against his chest with fear. She was leaving him, she was   
disappearing right from his arms.   
"Don't go!" he shouted. Her form was hardly visible and she was fading, fading, fading…  
  
* * *   
  
"NO!" Endymion shot up from his bed. His breathing was hard and sweat dampened his   
forehead. His hands trembled slightly.   
"Just a dream," he said to himself. He realized that he was still dressed in the formal   
attire that he had worn to the ball. It was dark outside. The march of guards was heard in   
the quiet night.   
Her eyes, he thought. So full of pain and confusion. Her pleading of him to help her. But   
he couldn't. He let her vanish from his arms. He didn't protect her like he said he would.   
He shook himself mentally. " It was just a dream," he repeated to himself. Then why are   
you so worried? Came a voice from within him. Endymion sighed with difficulty and changed into   
his sleeping wear. He lay down on the bed again and tried to fall asleep. He didn't however,  
for he could not stop reliving his dream.   
The sun started to light up the skies when Endymion finally drifted off into   
unconsciousness. Jadeite was soon in his room trying to wake him up.  
"C'mon Endy! You need to wake up." The general said as he started pulling the covers off   
his prince. Endymion mumbled something and turned on his other side.   
"Oh no you don't." Jadeite said annoyed. He reached into his pocket and took out a very   
large whistle. He grinned evilly before blowing as hard as he could into Endymion's ears.   
The prince jumped out of bed, almost losing his balance. His eyes widened angrily as he   
spotted his general grinning widely.   
"Mornin' sunshine," Jadeite greeted mockingly. Endymion scowled and menacingly   
materialized a small ball of energy in his right hand and threw it toward his general who   
ducked it, laughing.   
"Man, what's gotten into you?" the fair haired young man asked his prince, a satisfied   
grin still visible on his face.   
"I haven't had a great night's sleep." Endymion mumbled. He closed his eyes and his night   
clothes turned into his armor in a matter of seconds.   
"Oh, I guess it runs in the family, then. Your father isn't very cheerful this morning   
either. I don't think your mother told him about her plans for the girls to come with us."   
Jadeite spoke quickly. Endymion had completely forgotten about the day before. "Oh, c'mon.   
Don't tell me you forgot." The general said as if on cue. Endymion didn't say anything. He   
walked into the luxurious bathroom and gently washed his face and ran his hands through his   
hair, brushing it out of his eyes.  
"Well, in case you did… We're leaving by noon." The general said as he studied some   
papers on a small table in the room. "Hey, Endy. Did you know that you have a meeting with the   
council today?" The prince cursed at the words.   
"That was today?!" he exclaimed. Jedeite nodded.   
"It says right here, on this paper."   
"Damn." Endymion drawled as he glanced at the document. "I have to have a plan for the   
next battle. I forgot all about it."   
"Well, you better think of something soon. You father isn't at his best today, you know."   
Endymion nodded.   
They soon left the room to go to breakfast. As they reached the dining hall, they noticed  
that it was filled with the guests that had stayed over night. They spotted the other three   
generals and strode toward them. Endymion felt fatigue starting to already come over him.   
He could not take the dream out of his mind. Her eyes, the panic and the plead in them.  
"What's troubling you, love?" the voice sent a shiver down his spine. He turned to see   
Serenity, very cheerful indeed, standing behind him. She sat down between him and Jadeite.   
Endymion shook his head.   
"Nothing, really. I was just missing you terribly." He replied, fatigue forgotten as he   
took her hand and kissed it softly. She smiled brightly. Endymion noticed that the symbol on   
her forehead shone brightly now. She was not wearing the white and gold dress she normally did,  
but a rather short pink summer one. He chuckled.   
"Accustomed to Earth already, have you?" he implied quietly. She blushed feverishly and   
giggled.   
"No. I just decided to wear this for now because I know I'll be wearing my uniform most   
of the time for the next few weeks. And plus, don't tell me you don't like it." She winked.   
"I certainly do not have a problem with it." came the reply. The rest of the soldiers soon  
joined them and they ate their breakfast lazily until Ami informed everyone that they would have  
to meet the queen in five minutes.   
They all gulped down their food and were soon walking down the large hallways to the room  
where they were supposed to meet Selenity and Endymion's parents.   
They all entered the room, quite content. However, everyone's smiles were wiped off their  
young faces as soon as they faced the older women and man in the room. King Hastol seemed as   
though steam would come out of his ears very soon and Galia seemed to have been in a argument   
with her husband just moments before. Selenity just seemed worried, and sick.   
The princess' eyes filled with worry immediately when she saw her mother. Endymion stared  
at his father hard, hatred filling him every second. Serenity's court and the generals stood   
silently behind the two.   
"The ship will be leaving in an hour." Selenity said quietly, quite obviously trying to   
avoid the others' eyes. "Serenity, Endymion, I want you to take care of each other." She looked  
up and into the prince's eyes, the same pleading look that Serenity had had on her face in his   
dream. He swallowed and nodded.   
"I would like you all to know," Hastol started angrily. " That I did not agree to this   
arrangement. Therefore, Endymion, I have decided to give you the Northern wing, to handle   
yourself. I do not have time to take care of others while I'm leading this war." He said coldly.   
Galia's eyes widened.  
"Hastol, no! Endymion isn't ready to lead on his own. Especially not now, he has already   
too much responsibility on his back." She pleaded. But Hastol remained silent.  
"I'll handle it just fine," Endymion said confidently. He looked at Serenity who seemed   
to be very worried. Her eyes said it all: "I'll stay here if your father does this." But she   
didn't word it.   
"I shall be seeing you last when the ship leaves." Selenity said softly. She looked at   
Hastol for an instant and then at Endymion. The prince returned her gaze. She mouthed a very   
sincere "thank you" to him and he nodded affirmatively.   
  
* * *  
  
Half and hour later, Serenity sat on a chair positioned next to the table in Endymion's   
room. He told her about the oceans and the hot sun on Earth, while he took small belongings and  
made them vanish as he touched them. Serenity was very impatient about leaving.   
"Oh, Endymion! I can't wait!" she said excitedly. He smiled at her. Suddenly, her   
expression saddened. "On the other hand, I'm not so sure I want to go." She said quietly.   
"I've put you in so much danger already. And now, your father's giving you a whole half of the   
army. I don't want you worrying about me because it'll only increase your load."   
A soft smile graced the prince's face as he walked up to Serenity. He bent down and   
brushed his soft lips against hers.  
"Love, I wouldn't stop worrying about you even if I was the ruler of one thousand nations.  
I'll never leave you, I promise." He said gently, kissing her again. She smiled, hope returning  
to her eyes.   
"Neither will I." She replied. A soft knock interrupted them and Endymion stood up,   
straightening his armor. He opened the door and in walked Kunzite, a roll of paper in his hands.  
"My prince, here is the plan. Please study it closely and revise it. I did the best I   
could in half an hour. I wish you would do these things yourself, like you are supposed to."   
The silver-haired general said, a hint of accusation in his voice. He looked behind Endymion   
and noticed the princess. He bowed slightly and turned around, leaving the room. Serenity   
frowned, confused. Endymion, noticing her perplexity, explained.  
"I have a meeting with the council today after we arrive on Earth. I have to have a plan   
for the next battle in the West. I had forgotten to do it, so I asked my ever so faithful   
general Kunzite to do it. Oh course, he had no choice but to obey.." He said and grinned   
mischievously.   
Serenity's eyes darkened, and her symbol dimmed slightly.  
"See, I'm distracting you already." She said softly.   
"No! Serenity, don't think it's your fault. My father is to blame. He's completely taken   
my mind off things with his attitude, lately." Endymion replied coldly, recalling his   
father's words in disgust: "pitiful". The prince scowled with hatred at the thought.   
Serenity's face however, did not lighten up. Endymion knew that she was worried about him  
and that she thought that he wouldn't spend any time with her, that he would be at war   
constantly. The prince's heart ached as he noticed. Don't you think I want to stay with   
you too, angel?, he wondered.   
"I know you do." She said softly. Endymion, surprised of her reading his thoughts,   
quickly locked his mind and grinned.  
"You're not supposed to do that." He said, taking her hand and lightly pulling her up   
against him. She smiled mischievously.  
"I know, but if I've got the talent, why not use it? And plus, you do it all the time."   
He kissed her deeply. A loud, computerized voice disrupted them.  
"All who will be traveling to Earth, please report to Gate number two-zero-six. Please   
have your Voyager Permit on hand. Random I.D. checks will be held. Regal members, report to   
the Royal Gate in five minutes and twenty-three seconds." The voice said over the intercom.  
The lovers sighed, annoyed.  
"Let's go." Endymion said and together, they walked out of the room turning off the lights  
behind them, of course.  
They traveled through the majestic halls. Guards made way as they passed through the   
doors and small surveillance cameras captured their every movement. Serenity remembered how   
much she hated those cameras. She had gotten in trouble countless time because of them.   
She made sure Endymion knew about them as soon as they met.   
They soon reached the Royal Gate. Waiting for them were their parents and bodyguards.   
The princess' court were dressed in their usual uniform and Endymion's generals all had wide   
smiles on their faces. Hastol, however, did not seem as content as the four.   
  
  
"You're late." Hastol said curtly. Endymion shot him a glare.  
"By two seconds." He replied, just as coldly. The king held his rude comments in, with   
much difficulty as his wife pressed her hand on his shoulder.   
Selenity smiled softly as she looked at her happy daughter. She had thought that Serenity  
would be disappointed to leave the Moon. Apparently, she had been wrong.   
The ship's engines powered.   
"Take care of yourselves!" Selenity exclaimed. She took her daughter's hand in her own   
and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Sweetheart, make sure you contact me every day." The queen  
said, her voice starting to break. And then she added more quietly, "And if Hastol is giving   
you problems, tell Galia." Confusion crossed Serenity's face. Her mother kissed her forehead   
lightly. "Now go." she said and gently pushed her daughter toward the others.   
Serenity said goodbye to her mother and servants and walked to Endymion's side. As they   
turned, she waved a hand in front of her face delicately, and the golden moon-crescent symbol   
disappeared. Endymion looked surprised at first, but quickly understood. She wants to fit in,   
he thought, making sure his mind was blocked. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
As they entered the large ship, they never knew that a hooded figure boarded the other   
side of the craft, nothing but evil on its mind.  
  
End Chapter 1.   
  
A.N. All Righty then. I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK!!!!!!!! Send it to sparklecutey@bolt.com PLEASE?  
Well, I forgot to mention at the top that I'm planning on making this a trilogy. I've  
already got the plot and shtuff, so if you like it, be happy. ^_^ Ja-Ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Konnichi-Wa! Chapter 2, YAY! This chapter is pretty long, but you gotta get used to it  
cuz this is how most of the chapters are gonna be. I'd really love your feedback on this  
so don't forget to send it! PLEASE! sparklecutey@bolt.com ALSO, please visit my page at  
http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz/home.html hehe. okay okay, im gonna go! Happy  
Reading! JA-NE! ^_-  
  
Insert Proper Disclaimer Here.   
  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 2  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
After a very long and rather tedious journey to Earth, Serenity felt exhausted. She   
stepped down from the enormous ship in which she had spent the previous five hours and sighed   
loudly. So unladylike, she thought with a smile on her face. A sudden urge to meet the ground   
with her whole body overwhelmed her. She felt her head spin and stumbled, only to be supported   
by Endymion's muscular structure. Surprisingly, he chuckled.   
"And what exactly is so amusing?" she asked annoyed. As she walked, she felt as though   
her feet were tied to rocks. When she received no reply, she looked at Endymion sternly. "Well?"  
"It's the gravitational pull, Angel. It's a lot stronger on this planet than it is on   
the Moon and you're just not habituated to it yet." The prince explained. Considering it was   
her first visit to Earth, she let herself understand and not ponder on the situation.  
Serenity and Endymion walked ahead of their personal guards, surrounded by several   
soldiers who were, of course, armed. The king and queen walked in front of them, also   
accompanied by their guards. Serenity felt very secure, but a feeling of foreboding tugged at   
her, screaming for attention. She decided to ignore it. Not now, she ordered herself.  
Instead, she chose to absorb the new environment. She felt much more solid on this planet.  
The large tunnel through which they walked had walls constructed of marble and gold. Large   
crystalline chandeliers hung from the firm ceiling and as she studied it more, Serenity   
discerned small angels engraved into it.   
After not much longer, the group reached a very large, and very empty room. Nothing   
decorated its walls or ceiling, nothing was situated inside it. The room was simply white and   
void. Serenity looked at Endymion who was engrossed in a conversation with one of the soldiers   
that accompanied them. The princess didn't know why, but she felt something very peculiar,   
very wrong rather, about this place.   
"Endymion," she spoke barely above a whisper. He turned his attention to her immediately.  
"What is this place?" she said, looking around them.   
Endymion cleared his throat slightly and looked at her with narrow indecipherable blue   
eyes.  
"Why?" he asked, taking Serenity by surprise. What was this reaction from him?,   
she wondered.  
"Well," she hesitated. She would sound like a fool if she told him that she received evil  
vibes from his own palace. "It just looks strange. It's very…empty " She said quietly.   
Endymion looked at her. He knew that she was not telling him the complete truth because   
her eyes would not meet his and she seemed troubled. A bit of confusion reflected in his   
eyes and he was going to insist that she tell him what was wrong, but his father   
interrupted him.   
"We need to attend the War Room, now." Hastol's dark voice announced. He looked at Serenity  
coldly before turning and walking down the hall, accompanied by two soldiers.  
Serenity smiled encouraging at Endymion who seemed very angry, indeed. Why? She didn't   
know.   
"The guards will escort you to your room. I'll see you tonight at dinner." He said and   
lightly kissed her cheek before leaving.   
The princess and her court were led away from the large vacant room to their chambers.   
Serenity was not surprised when the senshi's rooms were divided around hers. Endymion's mother   
spoke very quickly and very sweetly as she walked into Serenity's room. Her soft green eyes   
seemed somewhat concerned and pained, but she put great effort into hiding her emotions.   
"Now, Serenity sweetheart. Dinner will be announced in one hour. Please, make yourself at  
home and don't hesitate to question anything. Oh yes, one more thing. If the guards question   
your authority in any way, do tell Endymion or me." The queen kissed the young princess on the   
forehead lightly and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.  
Serenity smiled gently as she looked around her. The room was absolutely magnificent.   
Very much like a dome, the ceiling curved slightly upward, revealing engravings of angels in   
flight, not unlike the decorations in the large halls that she had walked through. A king-size   
four-poster bed that was situated against the wall in the up-center of the room, was dressed   
in creamy silky sheets and pillows of soft swan feathers. The carpet on which the princess   
stood, was so unbelievably soft that Serenity felt her small feet being engulfed in the   
material. Smooth buttery curtains caught Serenity's eye and she turned her attention to them.   
They draped the entrance to a majestic columned balcony. The princess walked toward it   
gracefully and skillfully broke the curtains apart and gasped at what she saw.   
The balcony overlooked vast fervent oceans that Serenity had only dreamed of. For the   
first time in her life, the girl saw what caused the Earth's color to be so magnificent from   
her own balcony at home. The white capped waves broke fiercely against the gigantic rocks with   
a pleasant crashing sound and the hollow sound of the wind gave her a eerie, yet enjoyable   
feeling.   
Eagerly, Serenity unlocked the doors of the balcony and opened them wide. She shivered   
as a strong salty breeze brushed against her delicate figure. But, instead of causing her   
displeasure, the princess absolutely loved the feeling. She had never, in her life, felt   
surrounded by so much life. Compared to the Moon, Earth had so much more vitality and strength.  
She did not understand how the Moon was the strongest kingdom in the galaxy. She released the   
thought and concentrated her curious azure eyes back on the view.   
Quickly, she walked to the edge of the balcony and clutched the golden railing as she   
looked down. Remembering a rather short elevator ride, Serenity wondered how she found herself   
to be so much distance above the ground. Below her, she could see the back entrances of the   
castle and of course, the dangerously massive hard rocks that would surely not only break the   
fall of an object falling from above, but also destroying it. A violent shudder overtook   
Serenity's body at the thought and she shakily walked off the balcony and back into the room.  
Deciding to prepare herself for dinner, the princess proficiently changed into a very   
long and very stunning silver gown. She had hoped with all her heart that the formalities   
wouldn't take place on Earth. But, who was she kidding? Royalty was royalty. It was the same   
on every planet, and she, the High Princess needed to follow protocol all the way through.   
With a soft sigh, she lay down on the yielding white bed and looked toward the ceiling, her   
eyes unseeing, not really focusing on anything in particular.   
She wondered what she was doing on Earth in the first place. Her mother had not really   
given her a real reason why she joined the prince and his family on their way back home. For   
Endymion to protect her? She had the senshi to do that and she could take care of herself.   
She felt as though her mother was hiding something from her. The queen had seemed so distant   
when they had said their goodbyes, so cheerless. A sudden urge to hug her mother and comfort   
her, exceeded Serenity. She suddenly realized that it was not only Queen Serenity who was   
acting unusual, it was also Queen Galia who was not her normal spirited self. What had her   
mother meant when she said that if King Hastol was to give her any trouble to tell Galia?   
Serenity had a very strong idea that Endymion's father did not like her very much.   
He was so…cold. She remembered the first time she had met him.   
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
A twelve year old Serenity walked inside the familiar ballroom, her guard on her heels.   
The familiar figure of her mother sitting on the throne welcomed her with a warm smile   
which the princess returned. That was when she realized that her mother was not alone. A  
very well built man stood on her right and a delicate looking woman on her left.   
Serenity was confused .  
"Darling," her mother's soft voice spoke. "These are the noble rulers of the Earth   
Kingdom, King Hastol and his wife, Queen Galia. They arrived yesterday but I could not find   
you, as usual, so I decided to wait until today to introduce them to you." Serenity felt   
herself turn red at her mother's words. She knew exactly that her mother wanted to make her   
feel guilty for not listening to her instructions of always telling her or the guards where   
she was going.   
Remembering where she was, Serenity curtsied very elegantly and smiled nervously. Her   
Court did the same, although very young, they radiated much authority and demand for   
respect. Serenity had heard so much of the king and queen from her mother, but she felt   
as though something was missing.   
"Hastol, Galia, may I present to you, my daughter, Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon   
Kingdom." The king and queen bowed slightly, respectfully. Serenity felt surprised. They had   
bowed to her. No king or queen had done that before. Queen Galia smiled warmly, but   
King Hastol's expression remained stoic. Serenity felt very strange, indeed. Something was   
missing, however, she could not place her finger on what.   
"Oh my! I almost overlooked it!" exclaimed the queen suddenly, a smile playing on her   
lips as she looked behind Serenity. The princess followed her mother's gaze until she finally   
realized at who she was smiling.   
A pang of dizziness hit her and if not for Sailor Jupiter's strong arms, the princess   
would have surely dropped. The missing puzzle piece had been put into place.   
Endymion.  
Serenity remembered her mother telling her about the Earth Prince. All she had said was   
that he was the son of Hastol and Galia and that he was the heir to the Earth Kingdom.   
However, the princess felt as though she had known the fifteen year old prince that was  
walking down the aisle forever. Suddenly, the young and rather naïve Serenity felt   
complete. It certainly had been a very peculiar feeling that had taken her over then,   
even before meeting the prince's eyes. However, when she did, the princess thought that   
she would fall unconscious. It was a strong blow to not only her body, but to her heart   
also.   
The ocean blue that made Serenity feel as though she could hide nothing, as though she   
was bare, made the princess fall in love with him right then. As young as she was, she   
knew that he was the one. She had never seen eyes that made her feel as though they   
could see right through her. His dark bangs fell over his forehead and she suddenly had   
a very strong impulse to brush them away with her delicate fingers…  
"Serenity!" Mars hissed in the princess's ears. The girl snapped back to reality and   
felt herself blush a very bright red when she realized that her court all had smirks on   
their faces. Venus, in particular, was grinning widely.   
"You are gawking at the prince." Sailor Mars stated the obvious. Serenity turned even a   
brighter shade of red, if it was possible, and turned her head angrily.   
"I am not." She said defensively.   
The senshi giggled quietly but stopped as the prince approached them. Four teenage   
generals stood behind him, not unlike the way Serenity's guard stood behind her. They   
were dressed in dark armors and the princess realized that even at their young age, they   
and the prince were all very well built. She blushed once again, and mentally slapped herself   
for thinking such things.   
Endymion smiled handsomely and bowed.   
"Ladies," he greeted. He took hold of Serenity's hand and kissed it lightly. A shiver   
traveled down the young girl's spine as he did so and she felt herself become nauseous   
once again.   
"Princess, I am honored to finally meet you." He spoke softly.   
"Likewise." She said quietly, her heart beating against her chest so hard that it almost   
hurt. How could a boy make her feel this way when she resented most of his gender so  
much?   
She smiled at the generals behind her and that was when she realized how good looking   
they were also. Unlike the Lunar boys, whose skin color was ghostly white, the Terrans   
seemed as though they spent much time under the sun. Of course, Serenity did not know   
much about the sun and its strength on Earth, but she had read in books that if a person   
stood under it for a period of time, their skin color would become darker. It was one of   
the many odd things about the Blue Planet.   
"Serenity, darling." The Moon Queen interrupted her daughter's train of thought. "This   
is Prince Endymion, accompanied by his faithful guard. Kunzite, high general," a silver   
haired striking young man with very piercing gray eyes bowed slightly. Serenity could   
have sworn that she heard Sailor Venus gasp silently. The princess smiled at him once   
more and he retreated back into the line behind Endymion. "Jadeite, second in command."   
The handsome boy with short blonde hair also stepped forward and bowed. Serenity noticed   
a glimmer of playful mischief in his blue eyes and she returned it with a knowing smile.   
Mars giggled slightly and Serenity gave her a confused look.   
"Third in command, is Nephrite." Just the same way the other two generals had done, the   
prince's guard stepped forward. He had long wavy brown hair that looked unusually good on  
him and deep green eyes. The princess smiled at Nephrite also and was surprised when he   
looked behind her to meet Jupiter's challenging eyes. He stepped back behind Endymion.   
"And fourth in command is Zoicite who has a incredible amount of knowledge in science   
and technology." The queen introduced. A blond boy that looked to be a bit younger than   
the others, walked forward and bowed. His long blonde hair was tied loosely in the back   
with a ribbon and his pale green eyes met Sailor Mercury's who blushed timidly.  
With the introductions made, Serenity could not keep herself from looking at the   
handsome prince. The armor he wore fit him perfectly and his eyes, they were so deep and   
reflected so much…  
King Hastol cleared his throat and Serenity looked up at him only to meet his blue eyes   
that resembled his son's so much. There was one difference though, they were cold and   
mirrored suspicion. Serenity felt fear trickle through her veins. He made her feel so   
uneasy.   
"Father, I believe that you are making Her Highness feel uncomfortable." Endymion said   
sharply. Even then, he had always challenged his father. Hastol scowled at his son and   
looked away from the small princess. It has been the first time that Endymion had saved   
Serenity from his father's frostiness.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
And now, a older Serenity was still in love with that same prince. She felt her cheeks   
become warm as she remembered her reaction to the prince's kiss on her hand. She had not seen   
him much, at first. But as they both grew older, Endymion had begun to not listen to his father  
at all and disobey his orders of staying on Earth. He teleported to the Moon as often as he   
could, but never remained there for more than a day.   
With warm thoughts swimming through her mind, Serenity felt her eyelids become heavy and   
let sleep overtake her. She slept peacefully until a loud knock on the door woke her up and   
she stood up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes and opened it.   
The four senshi stood there and before she knew it, they all walked into the room and   
absorbed the surroundings.   
"Wow, why don't we get rooms like this?" Sailor Mars complained, sitting down on the soft  
bed. Serenity grinned and sat down next to her friend.  
"Seems as though you took a nap, Serenity. Feeling refreshed?" Venus asked as she also   
sat on the bed. Mercury and Jupiter went on the balcony to look at the ocean, as she had.   
Serenity yawned, remembering to cover her mouth, and nodded sleepily.  
"No, not exactly. I feel more tired now. I don't understand why we had to travel with   
the ship, instead of teleporting." She said as she stood up and walked to the full sized mirror.  
She looked at her reflection and studied herself. Her hair had been disturbed as she slept and   
she skillfully fixed it, putting it back up into the unusual style of two buns atop her head   
from which two very long streams of golden hair flowed.   
"Well, your mother said that she does not want us to teleport unless it is an emergency.   
The enemies can track us very quickly if we do. I'm not sure how, the queen did not tell us   
that. And plus, you know it is very dangerous to teleport from one planet to another." Mars   
explained.   
"Yes, I know. Yet, Endymion and the Generals do it all the time." Serenity replied.   
"That's because they're idiots. They don't care what happens to them." Venus said hotly.   
Serenity laughed at her friend's words and hastily put on her glass slippers. She grimaced at   
the thought that she would have to wear them throughout the whole night.  
Sailor Mercury and Jupiter walked back into the room, shivering from the cold air   
outside on the balcony.   
"You have a beautiful view from the balcony, Serenity. Have you checked it out yet?"   
Jupiter said smiling. She rubbed her arms in order to warm herself up. Serenity nodded.   
"Indeed, you do." Mercury uttered. "But, please, be careful. The palace has twenty   
stories and you are on the sixteenth. Do not lean much over the railing, because if you fall…"  
she left the sentence hanging but Serenity knew exactly what would happen if she did. A very   
loud gong interrupted the girls' thoughts and they immediately knew that it was time for dinner.  
Serenity took one more good look in the mirror before walking out. The senshi walked   
behind her, and they all exchanged playful banter as they traveled down the majestic hallways,   
not knowing exactly where they were going. Serenity decided to ask a guard.   
"Excuse me," she said clearly, a friendly smile playing on her face. The guard turned   
his attention to her, but did not return the smile. The senshi stood behind her, protectively.   
"Will you please tell us how to reach the Royal Dining Hall?" she asked sweetly.   
The guard looked her over, a scornful smirk appearing on his face. Serenity felt hot   
anger beginning to boil in her blood. How dare he?   
"Answer my question." She demanded vehemently. The guard's smirk became even more mocking   
and Serenity felt a strong desire to slap him.  
"Or what?" the guard drawled. The senshi behind the princess became very impatient and   
angry. But no, the guard would not let himself be intimidated by a group of good looking girls.   
Serenity furiously waved a hand in front of her forehead, making the Royal Moon Symbol   
appear. The guard's eyes widened and he speedily kneeled, his head bowed.   
"I apologize, Your Highness. I did not know." He pleaded.   
The princess flashed a triumphal smile. Sailor Mars mumbled something very unladylike   
and Jupiter's hands formed fists.   
"If this happens again, I shall speak to Prince Endymion of your discourtesy. Even if   
you did not know who I was, you should have known better to treat a lady with some hint of   
respect. Now, stand up and tell me which way to go." She scolded. The guard stood up hastily,   
almost tripping over himself. This brought a smile to the girls' faces and he quickly told   
them the directions.   
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later found Endymion sitting at the Royal Table. He looked across the table to   
meet Serenity's cerulean eyes. She looked stunning in the silver dress she wore. It revealed  
most of her delicate back and it hugged her hips beautifully, making her look much older than   
she was. He had realized that the symbol appeared on her forehead once again and she told him   
the story about the incompetent guard. He felt rage build up inside him as she informed him,   
but she smiled sweetly and asked for him not to penalize the man. Endymion should have known.   
Serenity did not like to see people suffer, it did not matter how stupid or evil they were.   
He recalled the hour spent inside the War Room. Apparently, the enemy had advanced while he   
and his parents had been on the Moon. Endymion was not surprised. His father had been very   
angry, but Endymion could not care less. He had decided long before to ignore his father's   
annoying irritability. Keeping his word, Hastol had assigned half of the army to his son.   
Endymion had not been taken aback when his father had given him the weaker side, to make   
him look like a fool. The prince frowned at his father's foolishness. Hastol was much more   
experienced in warfare and it would have been easier for him to turn a weak army into a strong   
one. But, because he wanted to prove to Endymion that he could make his life miserable, he   
assigned him with the job. The prince was determined, however, to prove him wrong. He wanted   
to show him that he underestimated him greatly. Years of military training would finally pay   
back, and Endymion would make sure that his father would come out looking the fool in the end.  
His mother broke his train of thought as she stood, raising a glass filled with blue   
liquor. She smiled happily and looked at Serenity who smiled back, just as sweetly. The two   
women he loved most in the world were good friends. Endymion suddenly felt very content   
and happy with the way things were going so far.  
"Welcome!" Queen Galia exclaimed. "I am honored to announce that the High Princess of the  
Moon Kingdom, Serenity and her loyal Guard have joined us here, on Earth!" A loud burst of   
claps echoed in Endymion's ears and he glanced toward Serenity, whose cheeks turned a very   
pretty shade of pink. "Serenity, darling, please rise." Galia said in a more quiet voice.   
Endymion glanced toward the other end of the table where his father sat, a look of strong   
disapproval on his face. The prince ignored it.   
Serenity stood up, shyly. She looked at Endymion who flashed her a charming grin and it   
seemed as though it encouraged her. She straightened her back and gracefully picked up her   
glass. Even though so young, she radiated much authority. Endymion's heart swelled with pride  
at the knowledge that she was his, and his only. At that moment, he felt as though he would   
have literally killed another man if he would dare to as much as touch her.  
"Thank You, Queen Galia." Serenity began. "I am extremely grateful for your hospitality   
and welcomes. I am completely amazed at the beauty of this planet, for you know that the Moon   
seems to me to be a mere snowflake compared to Earth. It is not like I actually know what a   
snowflake looks like, or feels like, but I believed it to be a reasonable metaphor." The   
princess said and smiled as the guests laughed heartedly.   
"As a little girl, I have always wanted to visit Earth but my mother, of course, thought   
it would be too dangerous. And now, that I am here, I am surprised and overwhelmed by the   
energy and life that surrounds me. On the Moon, very few changes take place, physical changes,   
that is. Thus, I am experiencing a whole new way of life here and again, I am tremendously   
obliged to you all." Endymion smiled as the beautiful princess spoke. She knew exactly what to   
say, and her warm presence brought smiles to everyone's faces. Well, almost everyone, for his   
father's expression had not changed a bit.   
"Consequently, during these harsh and merciless times, let us all be friends and work   
together. If we unite, the Negaverse will have no chance against u-"  
Serenity was cut off as a group of soldiers marched inside the colossal room. They looked  
fierce in their dark uniforms and lethal swords that hung from their hips. The fragrance of   
cold air flooded the room. Endymion watched as the warriors marched to his father and one of  
them handed him a note. His father read it quickly and stood up, sending a soldier toward his   
son with the note. Serenity and the rest watched in confusion. Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and   
Zoicite stood as the soldier approached and Endymion did the same as he took the note.   
He read it thoroughly and let out a breath in frustration. His father called him, and   
accompanied by his Guard, Endymion left the room.  
  
* * *  
Serenity leaned against the cold wall, her dress and glass slippers still on. She glanced  
toward the door through which Endymion should have long ago walked out. After he had left the   
Dining Hall, she and the senshi followed until they were prohibited by the King to come in the   
War Room. They decided to wait outside. The matter seemed serious for Endymion's eyes turned   
dark when he read the note and Serenity felt worry overtake her almost immediately.  
Jupiter pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen to the men's conversation.   
She made a disgusted face and cursed silently. She walked toward the group who were standing   
several feet away.   
"The damn door is soundproof." She said hotly. "The hell with them." Serenity placed a   
hand on Jupiter's shoulder, trying to calm her down even though she herself felt like screaming  
at the stubborn king.   
Unexpectedly, the door opened and several men walked out, still talking. The Generals   
were among them and the princess wanted to ask them what was going on but decided to wait   
until the prince would join them. She watched the door carefully and frowned when Endymion and   
the King did not exit the room. She looked at the open door. Having a better a idea, she took   
a deep breath and walked inside, her expression confident. A gasp escaped her mouth as cold   
air greeted her. A long table was stationed in the middle of the room. The king sat at one end   
and the prince at the other. The walls were plastered with hundreds of computers, small   
screens that radiated blue light and thousands of minuscule buttons. The room was reasonably   
large, but Serenity still wondered why it was so cold.  
King Hastol looked up from the papers that lay on the table before him and met the   
princess's eyes. Serenity noticed that he looked very tired and frustrated. She curtsied   
almost nervously and mentally smacked herself. She needed to be confident and oblivious to his  
cold and always suspicious eyes.   
"What are you doing here?" Hastol asked her coldly. Endymion turned immediately. He also   
seemed tired, and Serenity noticed, that in his eyes, sparks of anger made him look almost   
ferocious…yet, so devilishly handsome. Serenity smiled at the thought, but the smile quickly   
faded as she once again caught the king's eyes boring into her.  
"I came to see what the problem is since I was so rudely told to wait outside." She said   
coldly, satisfied with her tone of voice. Hastol needed a taste of his own medicine. She   
quickly decided it was a bad move. Hastol looked as though he was about to explode. Endymion   
quickly stood up.   
"Hastol, may I please speak to Serenity in private?" the prince asked, his voice   
controlled. Serenity found it strange that Endymion did not call Hastol, father.   
The king looked outraged, but something kept him back from screaming at the younger man.   
Without a word, he exited the room, anger visible in his very stride.   
Endymion mentioned for Serenity to sit and when she did, he looked at her with striking   
ocean eyes. They were turbulent and the princess felt desperate to find out what had made them   
so. Silence filled the room and Serenity felt as though she would scream if he would not say   
anything soon. She did not think that she had to ask what was going on.  
"Serenity, I have to leave tomorrow." He said, calmly. The princess's heart fell all the  
way down to her toes and she struggled to mentally pick it up because she had trouble breathing.  
Of all things, she did not think that that would be what he would say! She looked at him   
steadily, her eyes quivering.  
"Then I shall go with you." She stated softly. Endymion smiled at her resolve. He shook   
his head.   
"No, you will not. The only ones to accompany me are the Generals." He replied. Serenity  
felt like standing up and stomping on his head with her glass slippers until he would realize   
that he could not leave her behind. He actually thought that she would let him go, without her?   
"Like hell they are." She said hotly, her anger rising. Why was she always treated like   
a child? "What has happened?"  
Endymion squirmed in his chair, uncomfortably.   
"The Northern Wing has been affected greatly by the recent attacks. It's falling apart.   
Those idiotic commanders have no idea what they're doing. The Generals and I are going to a   
certain camp in Trascar that desperately needs straightening up. We are leaving tonight and   
returning in a week if things go as planned." Endymion explained patiently. Serenity narrowed   
her eyes. She was not going to give up without a fight.   
"I am coming with you." She said flatly. Endymion's eyes turned darker than before.  
"Damn it Serenity!" he exclaimed slamming a fist into the table. He stood up and ran a   
hand through his hair tensely. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? You will not set foot   
inside that camp! Understood?" He ordered angrily. Serenity stood up, trying desperately not   
to let herself falter. She approached him until her face was just inches away from his.  
"I will not be told what to do."   
"Serenity, if anything happens to you, your mother would have my head with a snap of her   
fingers!" his voice was harsh as he spoke. Serenity's eyes widened. Is that what he was afraid   
of? Is that the only reason why he did not want anything to happen to her? She opened her mouth  
to protest, but Endymion put a hand up to silence her. "That is not the reason why I do not   
want you in any sort of danger. If anything did happen to you, I would not be able to forgive   
myself." The princess felt her anger diminish, but she still had a fight in her.   
"Fine. Then I shall contact my mother this instant and consult her." Serenity stated.   
She knew that if her mother gave her permission, Endymion would not be able to do   
anything about it. She was just so tired of being treated like a baby. She was not,   
however, going to lose control of herself. She was Princess Serenity, and damn it, she   
was known for being serene! Well, most of the time. But that was not the point at that   
moment. She needed to convince her mother and Endymion to let her go.   
Endymion looked satisfied. Serenity was convinced that he thought that her mother would   
never let her go. She herself felt almost the same way.   
She looked around the room, at the complex computers and controllers, trying to figure   
which one would allow her to communicate with her mother. She looked at Endymion whose arms   
were crossed as he leaned his back against the door.   
"Show me how to contact her." She said, feeling herself turn hot with embarrassment.   
Here she was, trying to prove that she was strong enough to face an unorganized camp, but she   
did not know how to take the first step.   
Endymion smiled and walked toward the end of the room and switched a few controllers on   
and off. He typed something in the computer. Serenity watched him intensely, her eyes following  
his every move.  
"Destination?" a rather loud computerized voice that was not unlike the speaker in the   
palace of the Moon Kingdom, questioned.  
"Selenity, Moon." Endymion spoke clearly. The largest screen on the wall turned on and   
to Serenity's amazement, her mother's figure appeared on it.   
"Hello, sweetheart." Queen Selenity said softly. The sad look that had been visible in   
her eyes when she had watched her daughter board the craft was still there. It pained Serenity   
to see her so, but remembering what she had to do, she cleared her throat and spoke.   
"Hello, mother." Serenity replied, returning her mother's smile. "Prince Endymion and I   
have come across a small problem." The princess struggled to find the right words. This would   
be harder than she had realized. The queen looked at her expectantly.   
Endymion sat on the chair his father had been in and watched the mother and daughter   
talk. How much they resembled each other, it was amazing. The hair, the eyes, the serene look.   
However, there was one major difference. Serenity seemed ready to fight, constantly. She was   
full of life and energy, while her mother seemed tired and sad. Why? Endymion did not know.   
"You might have heard, that Beryl has attacked the Northern Wing of the Terran Army."   
Serenity spoke loudly. The queen nodded. "Endymion has been called to a camp situated in   
Trascar to organize the now feeble and unsystematic army. I want to go, mother. To help. I am   
tired of sitting around and doing nothing. I have not been training for nothing." The princess   
said slowly.   
She knew she had no chance. The idea sounded much better before she had actually gone   
through the process of accomplishing her goal. She felt stupid and childish…having to go   
to her mother for permission. She knew what was coming.  
"If you wish to go," her mother began. "You may." Serenity's eyes widened and she looked   
at Endymion, a triumphal look on her face. He looked a bit taken back, but he regained control   
of himself extraordinarily quickly . "However, I do not want the senshi to accompany you." It   
was now Serenity's turn to be surprised. Now, this, was ridiculous. Her mother had this much   
faith in her? Endymion stood up and walked next to her, to face the queen, the screen rather.  
"Your Highness, I believe that it would be much wiser if Princess Serenity stays here.   
The camp is very dangerous. Everything is highly unpredictable there. It is not a place for a   
fragile princess such as your daughter." Endymion argued. He could not let Serenity go. He did   
not understand why her mother would let her, especially without her court.   
Serenity turned to face him. She felt anger reach the very tip of her fingers and she   
had a very strong desire to slap him. How dare he call her fragile? She'd show him exactly how   
fragile she was!   
"Prince Endymion, I know that you are worried for my daughter's well being, and I   
appreciate that greatly. However, if she wishes to accompany you, I will not stop her. I do   
not want the senshi to go with her. You two are safest when together." The queen explained.  
Serenity turned to face Endymion, then her mother.  
"Will you two stop talking as though I am not here!" she protested angrily. However,   
she felt much better knowing that she was not going to stay locked up in the castle for a   
whole week. Her frown turned into a smile, and saying good bye to her mother, she left the War   
Room and headed toward her own.   
  
* * *  
Queen Selenity sat in her daughter's garden. The night sky was jeweled with stars and   
off in the dark distance, she could see the beautiful blue Earth. She looked toward it,   
longing reflected in her blue eyes.   
"Are you sure I have done the right thing?", she asked the shadow that stood behind her.   
"Yes."   
"Pluto, you know very well that I do not want to cause my daughter pain."   
"Yes, I do, My Queen."  
"Then why does she have to go through this?"  
"I cannot say."  
"Then, can you at least tell me if this is the wish of the Fates?"   
"It is."  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
OOKAY! So There ya Go! I really hope you liked! Got any questions? E-mail them to   
sparklecutey@bolt.com 


	4. Chapter 3

A.N.: Well! I can't believe I actually got this done this week. It's been so crazy lately,  
and I hardly ever have time to write anymore. BUT! I did and I really hope you enjoy it!  
I wanna thank all of the people who sent feedback on the other chapters and I hope I get  
more because that's what keeps me motivated! If ya have questions, comments, flames,   
etc., don't hesitate to e-mail me! Oh, and please visit my page at:  
http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz/home.html I would love it if you would like to  
send me your fanfics and Fan Art so I can put it up! All Righty then, I'm gonna stop  
rambling. ^_^ JA!  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 3  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
Maybe angels such as Serenity were expected to be peaceful and willing in all matters.  
If they were, however, Endymion could not place the princess in this category. Perhaps humans   
such as himself were expected to pour their emotions and desires into one thing that would   
capture their being and imagination for as long as eternity. If they were, the prince knew   
that he was one of them. For him, Serenity was this specific thing that an individual so   
dearly needs to exist, and this was the reason why he did not want her to come with him to   
the camp in Trascar. He did not want to lose her.   
A he waited for her to pack and walk out of her chambers, Endymion pondered. He knew   
very well that absolutely nothing could change Serenity's mind. She was obstinate. He had   
learned that much in his four years of knowing her; and only five months of these years were   
lived in a "relationship". He remembered, how, before those five months, he tried so hard   
to stop looking into those beautiful azure eyes of hers, to stop himself falling for her.   
But, the more he looked, the more he read her. He knew, that she never hid her emotions   
from him, never kept him in the dark. Light allows one to see, does it not? But then why   
had his vision been unlimited in the silent darkness of his own soul?  
She was his only light. She had opened his eyes to see the true colors of life   
and love.  
Before her, Endymion recalled, there had been so many others. However, all had been   
so artificial and no matter how beautiful, how sweet and gentle they were, they could   
never match the Moon Princess. She had all that and more. Unlimited kindness. A pure,   
naive soul that could bring a smile to one's lips without even trying.   
He had been trying to block this all out. By being involved with other women, he   
had thought that she would stop preoccupying his mind. She never did. Since that day at   
the ball, every day had been the same. He tried desperately to block out the secret   
awareness that he had fallen for her: the famous Moon Princess who had been twelve years old  
at the time. It had been the perfection that he could so easily see inside and out.   
Nevertheless, he did not allow his mind to accept the comprehension. As a result,   
he built a wall of ice around his heart, making himself not know of his clandestine   
desire to be hers forever. This coldness had scared his mother very much. It also   
frightened Hastol, but not nearly as much as given him pleasure.   
The prince's father thought he knew very well what would happen to Endymion if he would   
fall for Serenity. He would become mentally weak, or so the king believed. Therefore, he   
did everything in his power to keep a distance between the two. Yet, as time passed,   
Endymion had become completely oblivious to Hastol's orders and actions, teleporting to   
the Moon almost every week, saying he needed a "respite".   
Not even Endymion knew back then that his attraction to the Moon had been Serenity.   
All he knew was that he had to become a great military leader and a strong fighter. In all,  
a great king. Little did he know that it would take much more to become a magnificent ruler.  
However, he admitted that his father was a great leader, but only in military and political   
terms. Never, ever, in anything else.  
And now? What was different now that Serenity had accepted and shared his love? In the   
five months, he became wiser. He opened his eyes, for the first time, and actually saw what   
the universe was. He had always known that there had been much evil in all of creation, but   
now he saw how much goodness there was in it as well. His soul became warmer, brighter.  
Frowning, Endymion shook his head lightly. He knew the reason to all his deep   
thinking: do not lose Serenity or your soul will once more become ice. If only there was a   
way to stop her from coming to the camp... But her mother had said: "You are safest when   
together."   
he prince's troubled ocean eyes stared at the perfectly white wall, unseeing. It   
seemed as though they were truly searching his mentality for an answer. He just   
wished he knew the question.   
hadows invaded his heart as his mind wondered back to the dream he had had the night   
before. It had been so real, so frightening that for once in his life he had felt   
helpless. Never, in all of his days, did he want to feel like that again.  
uddenly, the large door opened and Serenity walked out of her room, her chin raised   
proudly and determinedly. A long white silky dress hugged her body perfectly and she   
held a dark cloak in her slender arms. Having forgotten most of his dark thoughts   
already, Endymion's gaze fell on her.  
She did not look at him, obviously upset about the argument they had had in the War   
Room. Endymion's heart wanted desperately to comfort her, to make her laugh. But, his   
mind knew very well that it was not the time. It was too serious of a situation.   
Without a word, the two walked down the large halls. Endymion stole a fleeting look   
at Serenity occasionally, reassuring himself that she was still there. He knew it   
was unnecessary because the clicking of the solid heels of her shoes against the firm   
marble floor was a reassurance itself. God, he was becoming paranoid already.   
"When are we departing?" the princess asked as they took a corner toward the Royal   
Gate. Her voice had been somewhat hard, but Endymion felt that her anger was slowly   
fading.   
He tried frantically to enter her mind, but she had blocked herself from him   
completely. Still, she allowed him to read her, knowing that he didn't need to enter   
her mind in order to do so. Her eyes said enough.  
"Well?"  
Realizing that he had lost himself in his thoughts again, Endymion looked at her   
briefly.  
"In fifteen minutes." He said. She nodded and her steps faltered briefly as though   
she was in thought, but realizing that Endymion was ahead of her, she quickened her   
pace, equaling his once more.  
"How long will it take us to arrive at Trascar?" Serenity inquired, her voice now   
back to normal.   
Endymion felt a trickle of happiness surge through his veins. Her anger was diminishing.   
"Approximately two hours."   
Serenity groaned in nuisance, obviously regretting that they could not teleport.  
When the couple reached the Royal Gate, the senshi and generals were already present.   
Serenity winced as she noticed her guards' worried faces that evidently reflected   
extreme disapproval. Consideration of staying at the Earth Palace crossed her mind for   
a split second, and she shook it away horrified at her own thoughts. She would not back   
down! She will prove how strong and underestimated she really was.  
"Serenity, all I can say right now is that you are a complete idiot." Mars snapped   
angrily as the prince and princess approached them. Serenity had already known it   
was coming and did not let her guard down.  
She looked at the senshi of fire with cold blue eyes.  
"Do not try to change my mind, Mars. I shall go with the prince and his generals to   
Trascar lest they need my help." Serenity stated calmly. She felt the eyes of her   
companions on her and she suddenly had the intention to hide behind one of the   
enormous pillars that towered over them proudly. No. No, she would not back down now.   
She found herself wondering why exactly her will to go was so strong. She had not   
really thought about it before.   
The princess shook her head slightly in order to clear her mind before mentally   
slapping herself once more that night. There was no explanation to her actions. She   
felt like a fool. But did she need an explanation? Was her love and will to be with   
Endymion at all times not enough?   
Silence reigned the air for many awkward moments. Nobody knew what to say, for the   
fear of releasing unnecessary words from their quick tongues. In fact, Serenity had   
a strong suspicion that they did not speak in dread that they would say something   
they would regret later.  
Serenity considered Mars's words at last. 'You are a complete idiot' she had said.   
Maybe she was, but she felt as though something was encouraging her to go, to risk   
herself. After all, was Endymion not risking his life also? Serenity knew but too   
well how treacherous military settlements were. Like the prince had said, they were   
forever highly unpredictable...   
No! She would not backpedal! She felt like a foolish little girl. She would not be   
scared. This was nothing compared to what many others had faced before her. She would   
be brave and worthy!   
Worthy of what? Her mind questioned unexpectedly. With a very soft sigh escaping her   
peach colored glossy lips, Serenity realized that she had absolutely no idea what   
the answer to that question was.  
"Why your mother does not want us to go with you, Serenity, I do not know. You are  
making a thoughtless move, and I do not approve of it by any means. However, it is   
your will and I wish you safety." Sailor Venus's voice was quiet, yet controlled.   
The other senshi nodded and the princess felt tears forming in her eyes.   
Why exactly was this such a great transaction?   
She blinked the tears away. She was *not* a baby.   
"Thank you." Serenity uttered clearly.   
She glanced at the generals. Jadeite looked almost amused, but the rest did not. Her   
gaze moved to Endymion's. His blue eyes were hard and his fine jaw was tight. He was   
the most unhappiest of them all with her decision, Serenity supposed.   
A loud clank broke the uneasy stillness as King Hastol entered the Gate through   
the metal doors. He was accompanied by two soldiers and the queen herself. A very   
ugly scowl contorted his facial features and Serenity felt a slight shiver race down   
her delicate spine.   
"You!" the king exclaimed angrily, pointing his index finger at Serenity. She gasped   
quietly, obviously surprised by his outburst. She stood proudly however, not faltering   
the slightest bit. "You have gone too far. This is absurd! A military camp is not the   
place for a woman, never mind a child!"   
Nobody spoke a word. Queen Galia let out a slight whimper, but bowed her head in   
defeat. She agreed.   
Was everybody against her? How dare he call her a child? She was a soldier of the   
Moon! Her looks were deceiving. She was not just the peaceful princess who almost   
always dressed in white and spoke softly when around others than her friends. She was   
a fighter.   
Serenity looked straight into the angered king's dark blue eyes calmly.   
"Sir, I am a warrior."   
Hastol scoffed and for the first time in his life, Endymion did not cut in. He did not  
rescue the princess from his father's cold presence. Serenity suddenly felt very alone.   
There was nobody on her side this time, nobody was going to help her through this.   
"Your Highness! The ship is departing in three minutes, please board!" a soldier   
called from a tube-like hallway that led to the ship from the Gate.   
Endymion nodded.  
"I shall notify you of the conditions at Trascar as soon as I am able to." The   
prince said to his father.  
Serenity looked at her guardians for one quick moment. She had such a strong urge   
to run into their protective embraces!   
"No," she whispered to herself.   
She gave them a weak smile before accompanying Endymion to walk toward the ship.   
The four Generals followed silently.   
As they entered the war craft, they failed to notice once more that a cloaked   
figure boarded as well.   
  
  
* * *  
  
The craft landed heavily and a soft hiss of pressure being released reached Serenity's   
ears as she exited. The air was very cold and shivering, she positioned the black cloak that   
she had been holding, around her slender bare shoulders.   
The journey had been very ill at ease for her. Endymion had avoided her eyes in every  
way possible throughout the whole trip. He talked of strategies of war and such with   
the generals, spreading extensive parchments on the metallic tables and devising   
cunning plans of attacks. She had not only been bored to tears, but she had felt   
rejected and all alone as well. She had never thought that she would feel this way   
around Endymion.  
Why was he so angry, so distant?   
Serenity decided once more that she would be strong and not let trivial things such   
as arguments weaken her. She raised her pretty chin proudly yet again as she walked beside   
Endymion and watched carefully as men carried their luggage for them.  
It had become rather dark outside and the sky was enveloped in thick ominous clouds.   
Serenity's nose wrinkled slightly as the scent of damp soil, fire smoke and grimy beasts   
reached her tender nostrils. She squinted her large sparkling blue eyes as to see her   
surroundings for the reason that it was too dim for her to observe anything closely. She   
discerned many trees and spots of freezing dirty snow on the frosty ground.   
She shivered slightly as they walked on and secretly wished that she would be lying   
in her warm soft bed back at home, on the Moon.   
The Moon…   
The princess looked up to see that it was presently covered by the murky clouds. She   
suddenly felt homesick. When would she go back?  
Not any time soon, she knew. Serenity sighed wearily. She felt extremely tired and   
drowsy.   
Before long, they reached the camp. In the dim light produced by oil lanterns,   
Serenity could distinguish tired and injured soldiers sitting wherever they could: under   
trees, beside the small brown tents and next to small fires that crackled softly on the   
chilly land. Endymion looked extremely angry.   
"Soldier!" he barked. Serenity's heart jumped at his tone that had become so suddenly   
frightening. A young man that had been sitting on a cumbersome chair quickly stood up and   
hastened to the newly arrived group.  
"Y-Your Highness!" he saluted and bowed nervously. "We weren't expecting you, sir!" the  
soldier exclaimed uneasily. Serenity noticed the fright that radiated from him. She pitied him.  
But then again, was this not how the army was?   
Everybody respected the leader.  
"Princess," came Nephrite's drawling voice in her ear. She turned quickly. "Please   
put the hood of your cloak on. It will be best if the soldiers do not know who you are."   
He explained.  
Serenity nodded and speedily put the hood over her head. She felt her knees starting to  
weaken. It had been a long day. Endymion's harsh voice giving orders to the soldier was   
becoming increasingly distant and Serenity felt her head starting to spin. A loud bestial howl  
filled her ears before her legs gave up beneath her and everything became black.  
  
* * *  
  
Serenity awoke to the sound of faint voices that she could not exactly comprehend. She   
recognized one, maybe two. But her senses were not cooperating and she realized that she did   
not know where she was. She moved slightly, her muscles protesting furiously. She was lying   
down on what seemed like a rather hard bed, although the princess wasn't sure, for she had yet   
to open her eyes. What had happened?   
Comprehension rushed to her half-slumbering mind almost too quickly and a soft groan   
escaped her soft lips as she remembered how she had departed the world of consciousness. She   
brought a hand up to her forehead, chastising herself mentally.   
She had fainted! Oh goddess, how could she let herself show such weakness when she had   
been trying so hard to prove that she was strong? It will not happen again, the princess   
thought sternly.   
Realizing that she was most likely in a tent within the camp, Serenity opened her eyes   
and looked straight ahead to see that she was covered by a thick black blanket. There was   
little light in the tent and soft discussion captured Serenity's attention.  
"As you know, Beryl's forces attacked Mosble last. General Tertle's messenger arrived   
here approximately twenty minutes after the wolves attacked and informed me that the enemy is   
gradually moving up North. Toward us." Serenity recognized her prince's serious tone. He   
sounded quite exhausted and she felt an urge to run up to him and embrace him tightly, never   
to let go.  
But she was to do no such thing. She looked toward the direction of the voices and   
recognized Endymion, Kunzite and Nephrite standing around a wooden table on which a map was   
situated.   
The tent was large compared to the others she had seen outside. She discerned another   
cot at the other end of the tent and a large trunk positioned next to it. It was chilly and   
Serenity felt very grateful to the blanket that lay upon her. She moved her head slightly   
and felt her neck crack quietly. She looked at the men again, her big cerulean eyes resting   
upon Endymion's muscular figure.   
He stopped talking abruptly as he felt Serenity's eyes on him and he averted his gaze   
from the map to look at her. She appeared adorably sleepy and very small in the large cot   
that he had laid her on an hour before. Her long golden hair pooled around her angelic face   
in two cascades of melted sunshine. Her gorgeous light blue eyes looked back at him curiously   
and he found it hard to keep back a smile.   
The two generals followed his gaze and realized that it was their cue to adjourn the   
meeting.   
"Princess." The two greeted politely. She nodded in return.  
"Do you wish us to leave, My Lord?" Kunzite asked with a perceptive smile playing on his   
lips. Endymion looked at him and nodded.  
"Yes. Please return to your tents and sleep. We need rest for I'm afraid we will have a  
long week before us. We shall resume our discussion tomorrow morning," the prince   
articulated.   
The generals bowed and marched out of the tent.  
Serenity made no attempt to sit up. She realized that she felt fairly tired, even after   
sleeping. She became aware once again of Endymion's presence and she inhaled deeply,   
waiting for his lecture for her inability to stay mindful.   
But the prince did no such thing. Instead, he strode toward her and sat on the cot   
effortlessly. Serenity felt the mattress give beneath his weight and looked at him.   
His raven black bangs carelessly fell over his weary sea-blue eyes and the princess   
reached to brush them away with graceful delicate fingers. He smiled and closed his   
eyes wearily as she cupped his face with one hand.   
"What happened?" Serenity asked silently, even though she knew what had occurred.   
Endymion opened his eyes and looked at the princess, stroking her rosy cheeks with his   
fingers. He sighed softly.   
"The White Wolves attacked the camp, Angel. You fainted right when they appeared," he   
explained gently. A blush crept up to her cheeks before Serenity's brow puckered   
slightly in small surprise.   
"That's what the howl was…" she mumbled quietly to herself. "What are The White Wolves?"  
she inquired as she sat up and took Endymion's hand into hers, caressing it gently with   
her tender fingers.   
He seemed so tired, and so frustrated. Serenity found herself starting to regret her   
decision. Like she had thought on the Moon, maybe she was a hindrance? Oh, by Selene  
she hoped not! She could not let herself fall weak again. She wanted to help, not to   
impede the process of advancing on the Negaverse.  
Through inviting lips, Endymion let out an exhausted breath. He wanted to recline back   
and fall asleep, but he was afraid of crushing the frail princess.   
"The forest that surrounds us here is the home of a species of wolves that often attack   
the camp during winter to feed. They are extremely beautiful creatures, but awfully   
dangerous," The prince elucidated. He was quiet for a moment as if in thought, and   
suddenly, he looked at Serenity with fierce, hard eyes.   
She winced under his look and wanted to slap him for it, but she let go of his hand   
instead and returned the gaze. What was troubling him?  
"One thing I want to make clear now, Serenity." He said harshly. "Do not leave the   
tent without me or one of the Generals by your side. It is too dangerous outside,   
particularly the forest. When you do exit, cover yourself with the cloak that you have   
brought. There is no need for the soldiers to know who you are. They have not seen a   
woman for many months and they may harm you."   
Serenity's eyes widened in protest and she gasped, squirming under the heavy blanket   
that covered her lower body. Unexpectedly, she felt too hot for comfort and she felt   
the impulse to stand up and start yelling at the prince. Why were all men of the Royal   
Earth Line so stubborn and so cold?   
She felt anger once again filter her veins and had it not been for years of proper   
training as a princess, she would have brutally hit Endymion's handsome face. How dare   
he? She felt like a prisoner!  
For the first time in many years, Serenity's self control triumphed. She shot him a   
piercing look.  
"We shall see about that," came her response through gritted teeth. Endymion stood and   
walked to his side of the tent.  
"I do not understand why you wanted to come with me in the first place, Serenity." He   
said, his voice unbelievably calm.   
"I am sure there must be a way I can help." She said quietly. The prince shook his head,  
causing Serenity's previously reduced irritation, to increase.   
Filled with fury and hurt, Serenity lowered herself and turned on her left side, facing   
away from him and toward the sturdy side-flap of the tent which shuddered against the   
stabbing wind that blew powerfully outside. Hot tears welled up in her eyes and she   
closed them painfully, feeling very alone.   
In the comforting darkness behind her eyelids, Serenity registered the feeble light   
being turned off. She heard the snaps of clasps on Endymion's armor being unfastened   
and she blushed hotly, realizing that she was a princess in a man's room in which he   
was stripping off his clothes. She also perceived the sound of the prince wearily lying   
down in his own cot before she fell once again in slumber's soothing embrace.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Endymion arose instantly at the sound of his soldiers' morning drills led by Jadeite's   
highly spirited nature. He sighed heavily, thinking about the day that was already threatening   
to be relatively strenuous.   
The prince shivered slightly as he pushed himself off the bed with a small effort.   
He rushed to his trunk, retrieving a dark colored attire which he rapidly covered with his   
protective armor. He moved swiftly, and suddenly froze as his stormy eyes rested upon the   
cot across the room in which an angel slept.  
His heart plummeted painfully. He knew he was crushing her heart every time that he  
behaved so harshly toward her, but he also knew that it was the only way she would listen to   
him. Or maybe she would not. Either way, he could not risk his authority being underestimated   
by her or she would not take it seriously and wander into danger. Endymion smiled. It was her   
nature.   
He looked at her peacefully sleeping figure. Even in the somewhat rough cot, she looked   
like royalty. Her arms were gracefully resting above her head on the pillow and the dark   
blankets that were supposed to keep her fragile body warm were carelessly pushed down to her   
waist, revealing the contrasting white dress that left her slender shoulders bare. Her face   
was turned from him and Endymion approached her cot softly. Her lips were slightly parted and   
her eye lashes fluttered softly against her cheeks. He bent down and placed a butterfly kiss   
on her dove cheeks before carefully pulling the blankets up to her lovely neck. The prince   
smiled sweetly and felt the urge to hold her in his protective embrace.  
He landed another whisper soft kiss on her pretty cheeks and felt his heart melt as her   
lips curved into a sweet smile that, he knew, only belonged to him.  
Kunzite's commanding bark outside the tent startled Endymion and he hastened out of the   
tent, leaving the princess inside sleeping serenely. As he stepped outside, the chilly air   
invited him with a almost pleasant hit and the prince inhaled deeply, letting the morning's   
oxygen soothe his tired lungs. The sky was still dark as the sun had not risen yet, resulting   
the atmosphere to drip with a wet sense of threat.   
Endymion spotted his High General standing next to Jadeite who was still giving drills   
to the soldiers who had yet to wake up their senses. The prince turned to look at the guards  
who stood on each side of the tent's entrance, bearing weary expressions on their young faces.   
"Nobody goes in, she does not come out. Do I make myself clear?" Endymion said in a   
authoritative voice.   
"Yes, Highness," the soldiers responded in unison. Endymion nodded satisfied, and made   
his way toward his Generals. Kunzite greeted him immediately and they both turned their   
attention to the blonde General.   
"Let's go ladies!" Jadeite yelled to the warriors. "Five hundred pushups without pause!   
And fast, we do not have all day! Let's go, let's go!" The men hastened to the ground to   
commence their exercises as Jadeite turned to Endymion, scowling.  
"They're as useless now as they would be dead. I have never seen a regiment this poorly   
trained. I do not know what Flapston was thinking when he supposedly "trained" these awful   
men." He sighed, irritated, and suddenly grinned boyishly to the two men who stood before him.  
"How's the princess, Endymion?" he asked the prince.   
"Sleeping," came the short reply and Jadeite grinned again, more widely now.   
"Kept her awake, did you Endy?" the blonde teased and winked before skillfully ducking   
from Endymion's dangerous blow.  
Kunzite smiled.  
"Honestly, you two. We are here to discipline an immature army and you, yourselves, are   
acting as though you are children. Behave," he scolded slightly, but a hint of amusement hung   
in his tone.  
Jadeite chuckled and with a twinkle in his eyes, looked at Endymion who stared daggers   
his way. A cold breeze blew past them and they all shivered slightly, but straightened as   
business settled forcefully into their minds. Jadeite called the chief officer and left him   
in charge of the soldiers before the trio headed toward the generals' tent where Nephrite and   
Zoicite were already seated at a table, tracing maps and devising plans.  
"How are we doing on the southern frontlines, Nephrite?" Endymion asked as he balanced   
his fists on the table, leaning toward the map. Nephrite's tired eyes looked at his prince.   
"Not too well, my lord. We are losing men extremely quickly. We are suspecting that   
Beryl has found a new way to battle with her dark arts," the dark-haired general informed.   
He traced a line with his finger on the map at which they all gazed.  
"The Negaverse has advanced two thousand miles in three days by foot," Nephrite stated   
grimly. Endymion let out a heavy breath, softly blowing the black bangs off his forehead.   
He looked down at the map, pessimistic thoughts racing through his mind. Beryl was   
advancing rapidly and despite the Terran army's extreme efforts, they had not impeded her   
progress, much less stopped it.  
Oh Angel, Endymion pleaded, pray that we win this wretched war.  
  
* * *  
  
Big sparkling light blue eyes opened to stare at a grimy ceiling made out of a certain   
type of plastic. They blinked once, twice, before the princess jumped up with a gasp. Where   
was everyone?  
Serenity struggled to untangle herself from the many blankets that had covered her   
throughout the nippy night and almost lost her balance as she set herself free. She looked   
down at herself, realizing that she was attired in the thin dress that she had put on the   
day before and shuddered violently as the icy air bit her tender skin unmercifully.   
She rushed to change into a dress that was more suitable for the weather and also   
slipped into her black cloak. She looked around her again, eyeing a tray on which food lay.   
She felt very tempted to wolf it all down, but restrained her desire and unconsciously fixing   
her hair, headed toward the tent's exit. Alarm bells started ringing in her mind as she   
remembered Endymion's orders. But she drove them out with a slight shake of her head and   
stepped outside.   
She almost ran back in when the cold air caused her skin to tingle. However, she stood   
straight and stepped forward, only to be stopped by a gentle hand. She yelped quietly and   
turned around rapidly, finding herself face to face with a young soldier. She noticed that he   
drew in a sharp breath as he saw her face and loosened his grip.   
"I'm sorry Princess, but I have been given strict instructions to ensure that you do not   
leave this tent without an escort," he said quietly.   
Serenity smiled kindly before answering.  
"Do you mean that I need an escort to accompany me to the lavatory? I think not. Do not   
worry, I shall make sure that you will not be punished." Her reply was considerate, yet   
superior.  
The young man shifted uncomfortably.  
"But, Pri-" He started, but was cut off as the girl strode away, her hood hiding the   
beautiful features of her face.   
Serenity walked quickly, not really sure where she was going. She truly did need to use   
the lavatory, but decided to put that off until later. She looked around, realizing that she,   
indeed, was the only female inside and within miles of the camp.   
The soldiers were training, Serenity supposed. Grunts and yelps could be heard from the   
northern part of the camp where the fields stretched out continuously. Instinctively, she held   
her hood from falling back as she looked up at the heavens, closing her eyes and letting the   
sky's integrity wash her worries and painful thoughts away.   
Endymion pierced her mind again. She could have sworn that he had kissed her cheeks   
earlier, but maybe it was just a dream. Serenity frowned. She missed him terribly; the way he   
looked at her, the way he teased her lips with his before embracing her sweet form and holding   
her close and the way that he always let her know he loved her.  
She was not receiving much of that lately, but she knew why. War always stole away   
happiness and love from the strongest people, no matter how bonded they were. Serenity felt   
her heart fill with hatred toward the woman that had started this catastrophe five months   
before. Beryl. The heartless monster who would do anything to attain the prince of Earth.   
Serenity's prince.   
"Nice," a rough voice drawled in her ear. Serenity gasped at the realization that she  
had let the hood fall off her head.   
Her eyes came back into focus and she turned around, allowing a startled gasp escaping   
her lips. A reasonably old soldier stood before her, a lustful smile on his ugly face.   
Serenity hastened to cover her head once more, but he clutched her wrist painfully, making her   
hands become numb. Serenity glared.  
"How dare you? Sir, remove your dirty hands from mine this instant!" she ordered, a   
menacing expression on her usually peaceful face.   
The man laughed and without warning, placed a solid hand on the princess's mouth. She   
tried to scream, but it was impossible. She looked around her, but the camp looked deserted   
with everyone training in the fields. Serenity's heart thumped painfully in her chest and she   
found herself having trouble breathing as the man dragged her toward the forest, which was   
only a couple of hundred feet away from them.  
Had all these years of training been nothing but games? Why could she not break free   
from a wretched man's grasp? She had killed dangerous monsters, for Selene's sake!   
The man chuckled at Serenity's attempts to break free. She kicked and punched, but all   
to no avail. She tried desperately to reach out to Endymion's mind, but he was too far away.  
As he dragged her deeper into the forest, Serenity felt her need for air become dire.   
The soldier's hand blocked her nostrils and kept her mouth shut. As he was slowly killing her,   
he cackled evilly. What was a man like this doing in Endymion's army?  
Finally, they stopped and the princess looked at her surroundings through eyes blurred  
with unshed tears. The trees were very dense and they hung low, as though they were giant   
hands that could easily crush any being smaller than them.   
The man violently threw her to the ground and Serenity drank the air hungrily. Pain   
registered in her mind without delay and she groaned softly as she realized that something   
was broken. The man whistled admiringly as he looked at her attractive figure and she glowered   
at him. Realizing that she was now free, Serenity stood and reached in the small pocket of her   
cloak for her transformation brooch, finding nothing. Her eyes widened as dreadful revelation   
hit her. She had pinned it on the dress that she had been wearing the night before and had   
forgotten to take it with her when she left the tent.  
"Well, my, my, my. Who could have ever guessed that Prince Endymion had something like   
you hidden in his tent? Mighty handsome, isn't he?" The man spoke, his voice dripping with   
evil delight. With great difficulty, Serenity pushed herself up. Her leg objected immeasurably,  
but she ignored it. She had to figure out a way to get out of this mess.   
The soldier advanced on her and Serenity limped back. Without warning, he lunged himself   
at her and the princess thanked Selene for all her years of training, as she moved out of the   
way just in time, leaving the man to fall on his face.   
Grasping her opportunity, Serenity took off, limping through the snowy trees. She let   
out a cry as her cloak caught itself to a branch and she struggled to free herself. Unluckily,   
the man had been trained well also, and he rapidly rose to his feet, running after her with a   
roar fleeing his throat.   
"Poor pretty princess," hissed a wicked voice. Serenity looked up and almost screamed at   
the sight.   
A woman dressed in a long shimmering ebony dress that hung to her like a second skin,   
hovered before her. She had wild hair, the color of blood and her malevolent eyes matched it   
perfectly. Serenity sensed the extreme evil that radiated from the woman and she knew   
immediately who it was.   
"Beryl." She breathed, finally becoming loose of the branch. Hatred poured into her   
heart lavishly and she stared at the woman with icy eyes. She heard the man's quick steps   
near and she felt a very strong impulse to run. But she couldn't. She was standing in front of   
Beryl who was hovering before her.   
"Good. Very Good." Beryl mocked.   
The man ultimately appeared and he stared at the sight, mouth open in frozen shock.   
Beryl looked at him briefly and with a wave of her clawed fingers, the man disappeared with a   
bloody scream echoing behind him. Serenity stared in fright at the space where he had stood,   
but turned her gaze back to the evil Queen who seemed as though she was having the time of her   
life.  
"Perfect," she purred. She lowered herself down to Serenity's level, but the princess   
still had to look up slightly to see her face. The queen smelled of death, and Serenity felt   
as though she would be sick. She wanted to turn and run, but she knew that she should be   
strong. Beryl brought her hand up to Serenity's face and traced a line on her cheek with her   
deadly nails. "Even more beautiful in person, I see." She spat. "Well, that shall not last   
for long, dear Princess. Endymion shall be mine in the end. However, I need to rid him of you   
first."  
"Never," the princess spat back. She was becoming very aggravated with this woman's   
nerve. Beryl laughed.  
"Farewell, Princess."   
Serenity frowned, knowing that this would be the end if she was not going fight back.   
Her eyes widened as Beryl's arms raised above her head, evil contorting her potentially   
beautiful face.   
A snarling bark interrupted Beryl, however, and both women looked behind her. Serenity's   
heart jumped a mile as her eyes settled on three gorgeous white creatures. She knew that she   
should have been scared of their threatening fangs which they demonstrated dexterously, but   
she could not. They were so beautiful. Large graceful paws touched the frozen ground   
effortlessly and luxuriant tails erected behind them. Their coats were the color of the   
freshest snow and they sparkled in the morning sunlight.   
Serenity knew what they were. White Wolves.   
Unexpectedly, the wolf furthest on the right lunged himself at Beryl who screamed as its   
fangs dived into the skin of her scrawny arm. Serenity knew that the opportunity to flee was   
hitting her in the face, but she stood her ground.   
A deafening howl filled her ears as another wolf jumped on Beryl, ripping the flesh of  
her leg. The queen screamed a piercing cry and in a wave of black roses, disappeared. Serenity   
let out a uneasy breath and looked at the three wolves that stood before her. She did not   
know whether to flee or to stay, but she did know that she was not frightened by these   
beautiful creatures. They had saved her life after all, had they not?   
Suddenly, the three wolves formed a line before the princess and she gasped as they   
lowered their graceful heads into a bow. She felt confused, but comforted.   
"Thank you," she whispered shakily.   
"It was our duty, Princess." A serene female voice replied. Serenity's head shot up and   
looked around her, frantically trying to find the source of the voice.   
"Do not be frightened, your highness. It was I, Anjuli, who spoke." The same voice   
articulated and the princess looked at the creatures before her.   
"I-I am hallucinating," she stammered, but the wolf in the middle shook her beautiful  
head.   
"You are not," she said softly. "We have been waiting for your arrival for decades."   
Serenity could not believe her ears. A *wolf* was talking to her. She staggered   
backwards, hearing voices of men approaching. She supposed that they had heard the screams and   
howls from the location. She did not know what to say.  
"Why have you been waiting for my arrival?" Serenity asked, her azure eyes fixed on the   
striking beasts.  
"I am sorry, princess. But it is not in my power to tell you. You shall find out for   
yourself, I believe. For the remainder of the time of your stay here, at Trascar, Acnili   
and Arob shall guard the camp. Beryl could be back any time because she has found a way to   
break the teleportation block field that surrounds the camp." Anjuli spoke softly, nodding   
to the two wolves at her sides.  
Serenity nodded, thousands of questions still swimming in her mind. She did not know   
why, but she felt a very strong bond between her and the creatures. A loud sound of swords   
being drawn attracted her attention and Serenity looked behind the creatures and almost ran.   
Endymion stood behind Anjuli, his handsome face bearing an expression of worry and anger.   
His bangs hung in his tempestuous eyes and his breathing was heavy. His Generals stood behind   
him, all holding large, fatal swords. The prince looked ready to severe the wolves' heads   
off and Serenity rushed toward him.   
A low growl rolled from the throat of the wolf named Acnili, and she tried to nip at   
Endymion leg. The prince kicked at her, and Serenity protested.  
"Endymion, Acnili. Stop it. You are not enemies!" Serenity exclaimed. She moved between   
them, spreading her arms. She looked at Endymion, her eyes pleading. He looked utterly   
confused.  
"Serenity, please. The wolves can not understand you!" Endymion said through gritted   
teeth.   
The princess shook her head violently.   
"Please, do sheathe your swords. Endymion, please, let us talk about this." She begged,   
her blue eyes filling with burning tears.   
Reluctantly, Endymion lowered his sword. He looked at Serenity, anger licking his ocean   
eyes.   
"To my tent, now." He said coolly.  
"But, I-"  
"Now."   
Serenity looked at the beautiful wolves and thanked them once again with a watery glance.   
Without a word, she walked between Endymion and his Generals toward the camp. With a heavy   
heart, she knew that a long tongue lashing would follow her arrival to the tent.  
  
End Chapter 3.  
  
A.N. Oookay, hope you liked it! I know Endymion is being sort of a jerky here, but you all  
know he hates it. He just has to be that way in order for Serenity to listen. What  
if he was all mushy wooshy, do you think she'd still care about her actions as much? I   
mean, she is a pretty independent person. ^_^ Now, I wanna thank Hannah for giving me   
the name for Anjuli! I could not think of one! hehe Acnili and Arob are mine and my best   
friend's first names backwards. ^_^ Hehe. Ookay then, I'd love feedback! So ONEGAI, send   
me some!  
sparklecutey@bolt.com Ja-Ne! 


	5. Chapter 4

A.N.: FINALLY! Wow, it took me a whole two weeks to get this out! Gomen, all you awesome   
people who e-mailed me with warnings that if I don't get this out soon, someone would  
get hurt. ^_^ PHEW! Christmas break! YAY! This was a long and hard term and I'm   
extremely glad that it's over! *Grins evilly* I think I'm going to open some of the   
presents from under the tree today...HMM...I just might..er....*sigh* -_-0 I'm going   
a lil insane from all the school work that's in my head. Well, guys, I really hope   
you like this Chapter and please, e-mail me FEEDBACK at sparklecutey@bolt.com. All   
righty??? Well, I'm gonna stop my babbling. A lil more notes at the bottom! Ja!  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.  
  
* * *  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 4  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
  
A crystal tear rolled down the tender cheek of a beautiful young princess.  
Two pools of golden hair streamed down behind her and nearly touched the ground   
as she looked at Endymion through hard, tear-filled azure eyes.   
"You did not listen to me, Serenity." He said quietly. His ocean blue eyes   
looked at her sitting form and he almost flinched as his own pain inched into his   
blood.   
He detested himself at unimaginable rate for acting like this. His will to   
run on his sword was becoming awfully great and he thought that if he continued   
to behave in this harsh fashion, Serenity might do it for him. But, he had to   
be like this! He had to be strict, harsh and stubborn. Otherwise, Serenity would   
not take the situation seriously.   
As he looked at the princess, unbelievable pain clutched his once icy heart.   
He was making her cry! Never, in all of his almost twenty years of living did he   
believe that he would be able to cause pain to another, yet feel a greater ache   
himself.  
However, he had had much practice in hiding emotions and he was doing a   
extremely good job of it at that moment. Even Endymion himself was surprised at   
his own self control. Standing next to the table, he gazed at Serenity who   
looked at him, trying to read him.  
"What has gotten into you, Endymion?" she whispered.   
The prince let out a heavy breath and sat on the cot, next to her. He   
wondered, did *he* even know what had gotten into him? Was he becoming like his   
father? God, he hoped not. How he wished to take her delicate figure to   
hold in his arms and kiss her angelic face until her beautiful eyes closed   
and she fell asleep against him. But he couldn't.   
She did not look up at him, but wiped her eyes with an uneasy hand. Endymion   
frowned slightly. She seemed so troubled.  
They had arrived at the tent ten minutes before and the princess had not   
said a single word. She seemed very befuddled and would not reply Endymion's strict   
inquiries, but instead sat down on her cot, situated her delicate hands on her lap   
and remained quiet.  
Deciding that austerity was not the best solution to this problem, the   
prince's frosty eyes turned ocean blue once more and he settled them on the   
princess. Not being able to take any more of her wounded appearance, Endymion   
brought a gentle hand up to her chin and tenderly turned her head to face him.  
Her irises were filled with warm tears as she looked into his and Endymion   
felt himself plummet into their magical blue depths as he always did.   
"Serenity, Love. Please, tell me what happened." He said, his voice   
pleading.   
A flash of shy uncertainty dashed in her sapphire eyes and Endymion   
frowned. What was wrong?   
  
* * *  
  
Serenity's mind battled itself furiously as she struggled to decide   
if she should tell the Prince of Earth what had happened. She knew, of   
course, that the logical choice would be to tell him. But, if she did choose   
to take this particular path, she would seem like a helpless fool for letting   
herself be dragged into a forest, and cornered by the Silver Millennium's   
arch enemy!   
The princess closed her eyes briefly and swallowed hard. She felt   
herself tremble, as she had been for the past thirty minutes, and opened   
her eyes. The mistiness was gone as the tears hid away and Serenity   
compelled herself to let her stronger side reveal itself.   
"Beryl is here, Endymion." She said calmly.   
Had Serenity been in discrete circumstances, she would have   
closed her eyes shut and waited for the prince's outburst.   
However, there came none.   
A slight look of surprise crossed Endymion's features, but swiftly   
evaporated as he acquired control of his actions. His eyes turned the   
color of the darkest night and inimitable hatred rested in their mysterious   
pits. Serenity didn't know whether to tell him more or to stop at this point.   
After all, this was the most significant fraction of her adventure.   
"How do you know?" he asked quietly. His voice was firm, yet a trickle   
of concern journeyed in its roughness. The princess had hoped that this   
question would not be aroused.  
Serenity found her mouth to be unexpectedly dry and she swallowed   
once again. She turned deep, earnest sapphire eyes to the young man that   
had stood up from his position next to her and leaned against the sturdy   
pole in the center of the tent.   
"How do you know she is here, Angel? Please, tell me everything.   
If this concerns Beryl, I need to know the whole episode." Endymion spoke   
softly. Serenity's heart melted at his noticeable and successful attempt   
to stay calm.   
Taking a unfathomable breath in, Serenity began from the beginning.   
She told him of the wicked soldier and of his attempts to harm her. She   
made sure to leave the part of her throbbing encounter with the frosty   
ground out, since she did not wish for Endymion to be farther worried of   
her condition. The pain was still digging into her right leg, as Serenity   
had not had any time to heal it. Therefore, she stayed seated on the cot.   
As the startling words escaped her lips, Endymion's eyes filled with   
more detestation and concern. He looked into her big, fright filled irises   
and his own softened at the thought of what she must have felt at the   
moment when she faced the Queen of Darkness. Fear? Maybe. However, Endymion   
knew that if he had been in her position, and at that moment he would have   
given anything to have been, he would have felt fear, yes. But, the emotion   
he would have felt most would have been disgust.  
Beryl was nicknamed Lady Death even by her own servants, not to   
mention her opponents. The thousands of innocent civilians who had died at   
her hand were more than proof of this sickening fact. Her name evaded the   
naïve citizens' lips with shaky uncertainty and unmistakable fear. The   
infinite amount with which he loved and adored Serenity, was the same amount   
with which Endymion hated Beryl.  
A thought struck his mind.  
"Maybe it was a hologram," he suggested quietly. Serenity, however,   
shook her head fiercely.  
"No, it was real. Anjuli told me that Beryl broke the teleportation   
block field." As she finished her statement, Serenity's eyes widened and she   
looked as though she regretted her words.   
Endymion frowned.   
"Who is Anjuli?" he asked. He strode toward the cot and stood before   
her, towering the sitting Serenity. His cape pooled on the ground as he kneeled   
to level her still troubled face.   
"One of the White Wolves." She replied quietly. She had not told him about   
her *conversation* with the creatures and she had hoped to keep it that way.   
However, she had let her tongue slip and now, she had no choice.  
The prince arched an eye brow and spoke to her gently.  
"Love, I know that your mother's advisors are talking felines…but we   
have no such thing as conversational animals on Earth." Endymion spoke clearly.   
Maybe her shock was clouding her mind?   
However, Serenity shook her head.   
"Think whatever you please, Endymion. I am not going to even *try* to   
convince you." Her voice was resolute and insinuated frustration.  
Endymion sighed. He did not know what to say, but he did realize that   
he was being very insensitive towards Serenity.   
The prince cursed the world. Why could peace not reign the universe   
while they were together? It certainly felt as though it did when he held her   
close and kissed her tender lips. Why did Beryl have to choose him and not   
Safiru…  
The prince frowned. He knew that either way, the war would have still   
broken out. He shuddered at the thought of Beryl finding a cozy seat in her   
position as his sister-in-law, if Safiru would have accepted her.  
"Serenity, if Beryl is roaming about, I am going to have to send   
you.." his voice trailed off as her gorgeous eyes immediately lost their   
remaining luminosity and glassy tears covered their profound cobalt surface.   
His blood simmered in his veins and his developed muscles tensed as she   
placed a delicate hand on his broad right shoulder. Why did her every move   
and touch have to be so innocent, yet have such a great affect on him?   
"Endymion, please. Don't send me b-" She began, but was not able to   
finish her plea since passionate lips came down upon hers and engaged them   
into a affectionate, almost desperate kiss. Serenity's eyes widened in surprise,   
but quickly closed as the laces of her silver soul tangled with the prince's  
dark ones and she snaked her long arms around his strapping neck, pressing him   
upon her. He made no attempt to break the kiss, but deepened it instead and   
Serenity felt the flood of emotions that poured from him into her heart,   
deliberately liquefying it with their yielding passion.   
"Your Highness!" The prince's lips ripped away from hers, leaving   
Serenity gasping for breath and blushing heatedly as she realized that Endymion's   
High General had discovered them at such a moment.   
Endymion however, seemed perfectly composed and perfectly annoyed. He   
stood up, straightened and turned to face Kunzite who had been standing at the   
entrance. A low growl became audible from the outside of the tent, and Serenity   
frowned slightly.   
"Endymion, it appears as though the White Wolves are planning another   
tearing attack. They have sent several of their best to keep close vigil on us.   
This is ridiculous." The irritation was clearly perceptible in Kunzite's deep   
voice.   
Endymion glanced quickly at Serenity, whose dress flooded about her ankles   
as she stood and walked toward Kunzite, gritting her teeth against the pain that   
was emitting from her right thigh. The prince frowned.  
"You're hurt." He acknowledged.   
Serenity pretended she didn't hear.  
"Shall I give orders to kill or capture the beasts?" Kunzite asked his   
prince formally, however, his eyes never left Serenity's who had come to a halt   
several feet from him.  
"Neither," she said, her voice surprisingly collected and authoritative.   
The silver-haired General raised an equally silver eyebrow and met eyes   
with Endymion. The prince's expression was stoic and unreadable, his arms were   
crossed, leveled with his firm chest indifferently and he did not seem to intend   
on disputing Serenity's orders. Kunzite sensed something irregular about the   
atmosphere that was encircling the three.   
"The Wolves are not planning an attack on the camp, but on the contrary:   
they are guarding it against Beryl. Please do not ask me how I know Kunzite,   
because I will not let you know until the time is just," her voice was quite   
serene.   
Large blue eyes looked into silver ones and Kunzite couldn't help but   
notice the similarity between Minako, more widely known as Sailor Venus, and   
Serenity. A push on his heart made the General's eyes look away from the   
princess' and he turned his gaze to Endymion. The prince, although not showing   
a great deal, seemed alert and he reached for the sword that had been resting   
on the table, hooked it on his hip, and advanced to Kunzite's side.  
Serenity watched his actions and quickly readied herself by grabbing her   
black cloak from her cot. However, Endymion raised a hand to stop her.  
"Serenity, you are staying here." His voice was superior and strong.   
The princess turned angry sapphire eyes to Endymion, and Kunzite decided   
that his wish to be standing where he was, was becoming increasingly small.  
Serenity couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. She knew,   
nevertheless, that her previous actions had not proved her to be the most   
strong and responsible woman in the world. But after the discussion that they  
had held, she thought, Endymion would not leave her alone in the tent. She   
knew that the prince had to perform his duties as the military leader he was,   
but she had hoped that he would not lock her up, leaving her waiting for his   
late return. She hated being alone. She hated the idea of Beryl sneaking into   
the tent while she felt down and helpless. Serenity knew of course, that she   
could always fight, but Lady Death's appearance itself made fear and hate   
curl through her body like worms in the ground.   
She turned pleading eyes to Kunzite, who had been looking down   
respectfully, trying to make his presence unnoticeable. He looked up and   
perceiving Serenity's insistent gaze, placed a hand on Endymion's shoulder.   
"Endymion, I think it would be to Serenity's advantage if she   
accompanied you, especially now that we know that Beryl is able to break into   
the camp." The General spoke and Serenity granted him with a thankful smile.  
"How do *you* know about Beryl?" The prince questioned his General.  
Kunzite seemed to become rather uneasy and his tanned face turned a   
slight shade of red.   
"Well, I was standing outside when you two were talking and I   
accidentally overh-."   
A long, alarming howl followed by a deafening explosion interrupted the   
General's honest excuse and the earth rumbled and trembled under the trio's   
feet. Serenity almost lost her balance, but thanks to her lengthy training,   
she did not fall. Kunzite hurried outside immediately after the rumbling stopped   
and Serenity could hear him barking orders to the startled soldiers that had not   
been training in the fields.  
Endymion had almost followed suite, was it not for Serenity's   
presence, and he took hold of her trembling hand to lead her to safety. But,   
she shook her head, pulling her hand away from his and hurried to her trunk.   
A frown appeared on the prince's face as he realized that Serenity   
had retrieved her transformation brooch from her belongings. His heart's   
pace increased a thousand times as understanding hit him.  
"Serenity, don't!" He ordered, if not pleaded. But it was too late.   
Serenity had already called for the sacred Crystal and her metamorphosis   
into Sailor Moon commenced.  
As he watched her transform, Endymion felt fear clutch his heart and   
the scene from his haunting dream flashed through his eyes. No! It was not   
supposed to be this way!   
Another loud explosion together with the same upsetting shake of the   
earth, occurred and Serenity, having turned into Sailor Moon, landed   
skillfully on the trembling ground, from her transformation.  
"Let's go!" She shouted over the rumbling.   
Endymion shook his head violently and firmly placed his hands on her   
suited shoulders.   
"No! You will not fight. I will *not* allow it!" His voice was harsh and   
his eyes stormy. Loud screams and howls were heard from outside and Endymion   
estimated that the attacks must have been approximately a quarter of a mile   
away, perhaps in the training field.  
A heaving Jadeite entered the room in a frenzy. His eyes held fire and   
his right hand a large sword. He appeared surprised to see Sailor Moon, but   
quickly shook the blow away, turning to the angry Endymion.   
"Damn them! They're led by that fool, Flapston! No wonder he didn't   
train these disgraceful soldiers!" The blonde General spoke fast and   
wrathfully. He spat.  
Endymion let go of the princess' shoulders and, deciding that he   
would permit nothing to happen to her, let her follow him and Jadeite out   
of the tent.   
  
* * *  
Heart hammering in her chest, Sailor Moon walked between Endymion   
and Jadeite, Acnili and Arob on her heals. She wanted to close her eyes and   
pretend she didn't see the young, lifeless bodies of the soldiers that she   
had seen the night before roaming about the camp carelessly.   
She had followed the prince and his General to the location where   
Flapston's forces had attacked. The offensive army had fled scarcely before   
the princess had arrived and the two White Wolves, who had helped Endymion's   
surprised and untrained soldiers to fight, had joined her and protectively   
walked behind her. Nobody questioned this doing.   
Instead, Endymion and Jadeite walked between the carcasses and with   
glassy, cold eyes tried to look beyond the horizon, swearing revenge under   
their breaths.   
"Where are the three Generals?" Jadeite asked a nearby soldier, who   
had stood up from his reclining position, limping toward them.   
Serenity felt tears starting to brim her soft blue eyes as she looked   
at the feeble fighter. As he approached, he respectfully bowed to Endymion   
and a slight look of surprise covered his face as he glanced at the young   
woman.   
"They teleported back to the camp, sir. General Kunzite is severely  
wounded." The young soldier covered his mouth as he coughed, leaving a stain of   
blood on his already bloody sleeve.   
A wave of concern clouded Serenity's mind and she winced as she   
remembered the forgotten pain in her thigh. In the rush that she had left the   
tent, she had disregarded the ache. But now, seeing the wounded young soldier   
and hearing appalling news of her dear friend, she remembered it.   
A overwhelming sadness become existent in her heart and she silently   
wished that she could do something about the young man's health, for she   
knew that he would expire. She could feel his death approaching.  
She turned to Endymion. His eyes were cold and almost unseeing.   
Instead of their deep, ocean color, a darkness seized and made him look extremely   
dangerous. He didn't reveal much sentiment, and the princess found herself   
wondering if he even cared about Kunzite's well-being. However, Serenity   
realized that, at that moment, he would have done anything to discard the   
universe of wicked waste, such as Beryl. She couldn't help but think that the   
man they called Flapston had betrayed his original forces and turned to the   
stronger side. That of Beryl's. Typical, Serenity thought in disgust.  
"Then we must turn back and confirm that Kunzite receives the treatment   
he needs. How did he become injured, soldier?" Endymion questioned.   
The man squinted slightly, trying to recall the horrible happenings of   
just minutes before.  
"General Kunzite and General Nephrite arrived after the second   
explosion. General Zoicite had already been here because he was supervising   
our training." The soldier stopped to cough and Endymion frowned. "And then,   
something very odd happened. A bird, an eagle, I daresay, squealed right   
above General Kunzite's head and grabbed his attention. And…I don't know why,   
but he seemed…bewitched. While this was happening, Flapston, who is not known   
for any *special* magical powers, materialized a javelin in his hand and threw   
it toward the General…He didn't have time to move. It hit him, in the   
chest, sir."   
"What is your name?" Jadeite asked. His voice was flat.   
"Samson, sir. Jorak Samson." The soldier replied. He coughed again and   
Serenity's heart contracted. She hated seeing him suffer. She knew that in a   
few hours, he wouldn't be suffering anymore, but entering the deepest of   
slumbers.   
A flash of an idea bolted in her mind.  
"Jorak," she called softly. The soldier turned his face to hers. His   
eyes were the color of ebony and his hair was the lightest shade of blonde,   
almost silver. A look of pain rested on his young face and Serenity guessed   
that he was no more than sixteen. She frowned. As innocent and loyal as he   
looked, she couldn't help but feel something odd about him. First of all,   
why were men as young as him in the army?   
Endymion turned his eyes to her and his face reflected curiosity. A   
sudden chill raced up her spine and she realized that she had not felt the   
bitter cold until then. Jadeite's face seemed troubled. Serenity knew that   
they had to hurry to Kunzite. Her heart fell at the thought of him being   
gravely injured when…just an hour before, he was in perfect shape.  
Slowly, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and placed a delicate hand on   
Jorak's chest. He watched with wide, curious black eyes as the silver light   
that emitted from her hand outlined her and a rush of cool, comfortable   
breeze sprinted through his battered body. After a few moments, she opened   
her beautiful blue eyes and smiled angelically.  
A wave of nausea dashed through her head and Serenity grabbed on to   
Endymion for support. He placed protective hands on her waist and teleported   
away with her. Jadeite followed suite, leaving the amazed Jorak behind with   
the two wolves who had not *said* anything the whole while.   
  
* * *  
"This way, your highness." A military doctor, dressed in a bloody   
pale blue robe, led them to the Medical Tent.   
Serenity had not realized how much the healing process had drained   
out of her. Endymion seemed upset that she had healed Jorak, but she couldn't   
help but feel relieved and happy for the young soldier. Fear tugged her heart   
as she looked about the tattered camp, and she dreaded the moment when she   
would have to look at Kunzite.  
As they entered the tent, Serenity felt the silent darkness of death   
roving the sickening air and her hand clutched Endymion's armored arm for   
support. Moaning from the dying and wounded soldiers that lay on the hard   
cots reached her ears and she felt as though she would break down and cry   
as the darkness and pain filled her body.   
"Where is Kunzite?" she asked the doctor in a collected voice. Once   
again, she was surprised at the tone of it and mentally thanked Selene for   
the unidentified strength that presented itself in appropriate times. She   
just wished that it would always be in attendance.   
The doctor eyed her curiously, but motioned the three with a wave of   
his gloved hand toward a cot in the back of the tent. Serenity recognized   
the mass of silver hair immediately and she approached the conscious General   
quickly. Endymion and Jadeite did the same.  
Serenity gasped at the sight and did not dare look into Kunzite's   
pain-filled eyes for the fear that she would be overcome by sorrow. The sheets   
that he lay on were the richest crimson color and he did not move the smallest  
muscle. His eyes however, followed the new arrivals' every move.   
Sailor Moon touched her brooch lightly and closed her eyes as her fuku   
disappeared and her dress and cloak took its place. She glanced at Endymion and   
realized that his face was dark and troubled as he watched his High General   
helpless and wounded.   
"Is there anything we can do?" Jadeite asked the doctor who stood   
several feet away. His voice was cold and strained.  
The doctor shook his head lightly.  
"I'm afraid not, General. It was extremely hard to stop the flood of   
blood. The javelin dug in deep and it did not touch any vital organs. However,   
the wound is still fatal and I believe that he will stay alive for another   
three hours, the utmost." The doctor spoke quietly, so that Kunzite would   
not hear.   
But it did not matter, for Kunzite knew his fate. His body had become   
numb many minutes before and he could not help but feel as though the woman   
that stood next to his prince was Minako. His eyes were blurry, as was his mind   
and he wished that the gentle hands of the woman he loved would be holding his   
and he would pass into the next life peacefully and beautifully.   
Hot, burning tears filled Serenity's eyes and one of them trickled down   
her silky cheek. She stroked Kunzite's cheek softly and bent over him, placing   
her ear on his failing heart. She knew what she had to do.  
"Minako?" he whispered softly, his deep voice still strong.   
Serenity shook her head and smiled sadly.   
"No, Kunzite. Minako is back at the palace and in order to see her again,   
you're going to have to stay alive. For her, Kunzite. Please." Serenity's voice   
was low and she decided that she only had one choice.  
She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes.  
"No, Serenity." Endymion's gentle hand went to her waist.  
She turned to him.  
"You're already weak," he said softly.   
Serenity wondered what thoughts dashed through the prince's mind. Was he   
insane, or just stupid? How could he leave his General, his best friend, to   
die?  
She didn't listen. She closed her eyes and let the familiar power of the   
Crystal flow through her tired body and she smiled as she felt the grave wound   
close gradually under her palm. Her energy poured out of her body like a   
waterfall, but she did not renounce until she sensed that Kunzite would be   
all right.  
She opened her sapphire eyes to look into silver ones and she almost   
skipped for joy when Kunzite smiled healthily. However, she felt nausea overcome   
her once again and her eyes closed as her system shut down, leaving Endymion to   
catch her exhausted body from falling to the ground.  
  
* * *  
The moon shone its familiar radiance on the silent camp as the sole   
shadow wandered about silently. It stopped at the largest tent and received low   
growls from two canines that stood on either side of the entrance.   
Dark, hushed lilac eyes scanned the tent as the shadow entered, leaving   
the two White Wolves sleeping deeply outside. In the darkness, she discerned   
two cots that possessed young Royalties. One of them, having drunk a glass of   
strong wine, slept dreamlessly, his handsome face appearing somewhat   
distressed. The other, although tired to her very bone, slept uneasily.   
The silhouette approached the princess's cot and bent over her, blowing   
a freezing breeze in her golden tresses. The princess whimpered quietly,   
hugging herself as she shivered. The shadow frowned. Shoulder length ebony   
hair hung like a curtain as she bent over again, blowing another icy breeze   
in the princess's hair.   
Serenity's eyes opened at once. She turned and almost screamed, was it   
not for the intruder's delicate hand on her mouth.   
"Shh, princess. Don't scream. You'll wake up Endymion." The voice was   
soft and familiar.   
Serenity widened her cerulean eyes and she moved up into a sitting   
position.  
"Saturn," she whispered. "What are you doing here? You scared me   
half to death!"   
The Senshi of Silence smiled sadly. Her young face showed concern   
and unbelievable mystery as she looked at her princess.  
"Pluto has sent me," she whispered back.   
"Why? Is something wrong?" Serenity asked. Too late, she realized   
it was a dense question. A war was going on, everything was wrong.   
Sailor Saturn nodded, and with a graceful movement of her hand,   
her staff appeared.   
"There have been serious disturbances in the timeline." Saturn   
explained quietly.   
On the other side of the tent, Endymion moved in his bed, still   
asleep.  
Serenity watched the girl as she waved her staff skillfully, showing   
the secret Time Cipher. Nobody but Pluto and Saturn knew how to read it,   
and the princess wondered why she was showing it to her. Numbers and symbols   
linked together appeared in the bitter air, glowing with red, yellow and   
icy light. They flowed in circles and in numerous patterns, leaving tails   
of sparkling lights behind.   
Saturn stretched a hand toward the cryptogram and gently captured   
two symbols from it. Serenity watched with wide, naïve irises as the other   
Senshi opened her palm in front of her and pointed with her other hand to   
the first symbol. It hovered in the air, shedding a silver light on Saturn's   
pretty face. It was of odd shape, almost like the letter 'M' encircled by   
a quivering line with soft wings and magical twinkles.   
"This," Saturn began. "Is the symbol for the Silver Millennium. And   
this," she pointed to the other symbol that radiated a dizzy red light and   
looked like the letter 'N' encircled by a square lined with prickles and   
flames. "Is the Negaverse. Today, several minutes after the attacks on the   
camp stopped, these two symbols became one."   
Saturn clasped both symbols and molted them together. It was a   
sickening sight, even though Serenity had never seen it before. The   
beautiful character of the Silver Millennium became a pale shade of red   
and the thorns of the Negaverse symbol protruded from it, making it look   
extremely evil.   
"This has never occurred before, and although I am not at liberty to tell   
you what is designed to happen, I can tell you that it is not this. What this   
means is that the Negaverse and Silver Millennium became one. Evil and Good   
as one. That is not possible…" Saturn freed the symbols with another genteel   
movement of her Staff and turned deep mauve eyes to the princess.  
Serenity felt bewitched and confused. This was all extremely strange and   
she could not make any sense of it. What she also didn't understand was   
why did Saturn come to her.  
"I came to you because you were present when this odd occurrence took   
place. We need to figure out what happened so that we can repair the   
problem." The black-haired Senshi answered her unsaid question.   
The princess frowned and shook her head.  
"I don't know, Hotaru." She said softly. Her head felt like a balloon   
and she sniffled quietly.   
Sailor Saturn sighed and took Serenity's delicate hand in her own.   
"Princess, I don't know why the fates have decided to place the burden   
of the Universe on your back, but I do hope that you and Endymion will bring   
us to peace." Hotaru spoke gently. She looked into her princess's confused   
azure eyes and for the first time in a long time, smiled.   
"You are in love, Serenity. Don't lose what you have." She added and   
Serenity smiled back.  
"I will try my best. Although, it seems as though Endymion is becoming   
increasingly distant toward me, Hotaru. I'm scared that he does not love me   
any more." Her voice was wounded and her blue eyes filled with the tears   
that she had not shed.   
Saturn frowned.  
"I do not believe that he does not hold the same feelings toward you   
that he has for the past four years." She said. "But I must leave."   
Serenity looked at her and thanked her with a soft smile.   
"What do I do?" Serenity asked quietly.  
"The White Wolves might help you discover what happened. They are loyal   
to you princess, have faith in them." Saturn said. She turned to look at the   
cot across the room, making sure that the prince was still deep in slumber.   
Serenity nodded.  
"I do. But what do I do next?"   
"Call on the Inner Senshi, princess. Join them, for Beryl does not have  
a pleasant proposal for you." The Senshi of Silence looked at her princess   
and smiled. "Have faith," she advised and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
"Serenity!" The princess opened her eyes at once and shot up from  
her bed with a gasp, shivering violently. Endymion and his Generals, Kunzite   
included, were present inside the tent. The prince stood beside her cot.   
His face was concerned, alert and angry. He was fully armored and   
Serenity felt confusion seize her mind.  
"We are going back," he spoke. His voice was harsh. "The Earth Palace   
has been attacked."  
Dread enveloped her heart and Serenity found herself already preparing   
for her departure.Endymion and the Generals exited the tent, saying that they   
would return after she was ready.   
She attired herself properly and stepped outside, shuddering against   
the cold as the wind slapped her silky skin. It was still dark and Serenity   
felt her heart repeatedly hit her chest painfully. Looking up at the still   
risen moon, she prayed.  
"Oh Selene, I pray. Help us."   
  
End Chapter 4.   
  
A.N.: Well! I really hope you liked and remember: FEEDBACK! Also, if you   
really like this story and I finish a chapter before the ASMR update,  
it will most likely be up on my page sooner than Sunday. PLEASE VISIT!  
The link is: http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz   
SIGN GUESTBOOK!  
Just keep in mind that the Chapters on Midnight Wonders (my page) are  
called PARTS and they're two numbers ahead. For example, Chapter 4 on  
my page is PART 6. But on my Microsoft Word, it's really Chapter 5.   
-_- I know, I know, I'm not very organized. Oh well, I'll really try   
and get Chapter 5 out by the next ASMR update! I dunno though, because  
I'm going away for Christmas... you should check anyway! ^_^ *Sigh* I   
haven't done any of my Christmas shopping and it's the 21st! WHHAAA!   
^_^ Remember again, FEEDBACK! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED, SO IF YOU WANT   
THE CHAPTERS OUT FASTER, SEND IT TO ME! Ja-Ne! ^_^  
  
* Moon Sparkle * 


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Well! It's FINALLY here! I know it took me FOREVER to write this,  
but I've had such a busy vacation. Now, I know that this is not the  
longest part in the world, but I had to end it where I did because  
it seemed as though it was the propper spot. ^_^ Arrigato to all you  
awesome people who have sent me feedback! I LOVE YOU ALL! Have any of  
you guys seen Cardcaptor Sakura the real version? I really like.   
Mina-chan sent me the tape and I loved it! ^_^ Ookay, ookay, I'll stop  
babbling now...just go on and read the story. It's been a nice holiday,  
ne? I was in Philadelphia most of the time and I had a blast on New  
Years Eve. *sigh* OKAY! *slaps self* I'm rambling on again...enjoy!  
FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED GREATLY!!!!!!!! Keeps me motivated. ^_^  
http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz -- ~*~ Midnight Wonders ~*~  
  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 5  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13 (A bit...very tiny...sexual content)   
  
  
The salty water was icy cold as it licked the High Princess's small   
feet. The waves clouted her subtle skin as they reached the sandy shore,   
singing a soft mermaid song in her ears. Serenity thought about the tiring   
past three days as she walked on the beach barefoot, trying to soothe her mind   
and cry the pain away with the ocean's calming cold water.  
How she hated war. She closed her eyes and painfully recalled the day of   
her return to the Earth Palace.   
It had been chaos. She, the Prince and the four Generals teleported back,   
leaving an inexperienced captain in charge of the torn camp and its remaining   
soldiers. When they arrived, the castle was in absolute turmoil. Fortunately,   
the inner Senshi were not severely wounded and Queen Galia was safe, although   
in complete shock. King Hastol, however, was in critical condition.  
Serenity soon learned that the *same* troops that had attacked the camp   
at Trascar were the ones that had attacked the Castle. The War Association had   
been in utter confusion as to how the opposing force traveled so quickly. That   
was when Endymion and company had decided that Flapston did, indeed, join   
Beryl's forces and was therefore granted with unlimited teleportation abilities.   
Queen Selenity soon arrived at the Earth castle and decided to return home   
as swiftly as possible, accompanied by her Court. She and her daughter exchanged   
few words for the reason that Serenity herself was tremendously busy.   
Against Endymion's will, the Princess had taken her own seat in the War   
Room and surprised all and sundry with her sharp thinking. However, the members   
of the War Association did not appreciate her only because of this; although   
pressed, tired and in bad terms with the King himself, Serenity brought a warm   
light into a frozen room and her sweet, unperturbed smile made the old men   
(and only men) of the Organization beam in such appalling circumstances.   
Following the orders of the Moon Queen, the training had begun once   
more. Six hours a day, Serenity and the four Inner Senshi fought irrelevant   
monsters and ran in the sometimes cold and hail of the month of January.   
Serenity smiled as she recalled Minako's worried and love-filled eyes   
when she learned of Kunzite's episode. She literally picked up Serenity and   
kissed her cheeks countless times, thanking her repeatedly in the process, for   
saving the General's life. As soon as she let the Princess go, Minako rushed to   
Kunzite's quarters and chastised him for letting something such as terrible as   
that happen to him. Of course, her small lecture was followed by sweet kisses   
and promises of eternal love.  
Rei took the opportunity to scold Serenity for going to the military   
camp in the first place when she learned of the princess's own incident. Fists   
clenched, she swore to be present when Beryl would be destroyed and very   
colorfully expressed how much she hated the evil female dog (expressed   
differently in Sailor Mars's vocabulary). As for Jadeite, Rei took a good   
portion of her time to make sure that she did not leave a single inch of his   
handsome face free of her sweltering kisses.  
After taking a wide-eyed look at Serenity's weary figure, Makoto made   
sure that she herself (not the cook) made the Princess her favorite food. She   
practically hand-fed the tired young woman before *ordering* Nephrite to carry   
the sleeping princess to her room when noticing that Endymion was not around.   
After the General performed his duties, he stole several sweet kisses from the   
Senshi of Thunder and Lightening before reporting to the War Room.   
As soon as things settled down and were once more in control, Ami   
confirmed that the new arrivals' health was all right and carefully told the   
Princess not to do a great deal of physical activity before she received a   
good amount of rest. Serenity did not listen to Mercury, of course, and   
hastened to the War Room. Frustrated and tired herself, Ami sighed and turned   
to her laboratory screen. She gasped as she felt two muscular arms embrace her   
slim waist and she closed her eyes, knowing immediately whom it was. She   
turned around and smiled at the attractive blonde General that stood before   
her. Zoicite then *comforted* the Senshi before returning to work.   
A heavy wave broke on the shore and disrupted Serenity's thoughts. She   
let out a weighty sigh as she walked on and let the unshed tears slide down   
her cheeks. Her naked tiny feet were frozen, but she paid no heed to the   
stabbing feeling. Instead, she let her heavy mind wonder to the prince who   
had been working constantly to track the enemy and calm his people in his   
father's place.  
Endymion had become further distant and she feared that the war was   
turning him into the Prince he had once been. Every time that Serenity tried   
to comfort him, to talk to him, he was too occupied with business. She had   
not felt his kisses since the day at camp and she missed their tender luxury   
immeasurably.   
His twentieth birthday would be in two weeks, and Serenity doubted   
that he realized this.  
Her mind journeyed to Sailor Saturn and her visit. The princess had   
not told anyone about that night, but whenever she had time, she tried to   
figure out when Good and Evil became one.   
Had it been when she healed Jorak?   
Maybe.  
She *had* felt something strange about him…but could he really be   
evil? He seemed so young and innocent.   
"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Serenity whipped around to the familiar   
voice and her heart leaped a mile.   
Endymion looked back at her, his eyes soft, for the first time in   
days, and attired in a dark uniform, without his armor. His raven-black   
bangs fell over his ocean eyes messily and he smiled softly.   
Serenity looked at him quizzically as he approached her weary stature   
and bent down to place a butterfly kiss on her pretty nose. She made a move   
to wipe the tears that had been flowing down her cheeks, but he took her hand   
and kissed them, wiping away the crystals with his lips.  
"I'm sorry Angel," he repeated under his breath. "I know it seems as   
though I have been trying to ignore you recently, but you've been on my mind   
constantly. I had to straighten things up…" His forehead touched hers as he   
bent down to place another soft kiss on her nose and she smiled softly.  
"I understand," she whispered. "Stay with me tonight, Endymion. You need   
to rest. You haven't slept in days." She urged.   
Endymion sighed and nodded. He looked up toward the majestic castle and   
curled his arm around the princess' waist. He led her away from the water and   
swiftly picked her off her feet and held her in his arms before placing her on   
the soft sand. She giggled like she hadn't in days and she felt her heart   
lighten.  
She looked straight into his eyes and bit her bottom lip lightly. He   
gazed down at her and she frowned as a flash of darkness darted through the   
liquid blue that rested in his irises.   
Her heart dropped at the thought that he would leave again, but instead,   
he bent down on his knees in front of her and grinned before attacking her rosy   
lips. She shrieked delightfully and laughed as he placed loving kisses on her   
neck and tickled the sides of her tiny waist with his fingers.   
Serenity knew that if anybody saw them both lying down on the beach…  
like…this together, there would be hell to pay.   
She decided she did not care. For the first time in weeks, she had him   
to herself. And only to herself. She had missed him terribly and she wanted to   
scream and leap for joy as she felt his warmth comfort her skin, mind, and heart   
and the blue in her eyes darkened with passion.   
He landed kisses ubiquitously on her face and neck and chuckled as she   
laughed softly in his ear.   
The air was unusually warm and the stars began to jewel the darkening   
sky as the two lovers lay on the soft sand.   
"Do you suppose we should stop?" Endymion asked between kisses. His   
breath was hot on Serenity's cheeks and she kissed his damp forehead as she   
meandered her hands in his dark hair.   
"No. Stay with me, tonight."   
  
* * *   
He was beautiful, Serenity concluded a she gazed down at the slumbering   
Endymion. His eyes were closed and his long, dark lashes rested on his killer   
cheekbones exquisitely. His dark hair messily lay on his forehead and his full   
lips were closed freely.  
The sun had just begun to pour its ginger rays into the turquoise ocean   
as Serenity awoke to the feeling of Endymion's arms around her. Although the   
Southern air was slightly chilly, Serenity did not feel cold. Instead, she   
felt warm all over and a soundless bell tingled in her stomach at the thought   
of the night that she had spent with the Prince.   
A trickle of internal fear peered in her mind, but Serenity decided to   
ignore it. She *did* hope that she would not be with child, but as long as   
Endymion stayed   
with her, she did not really mind if she was.   
She smiled and delicately began to trail patterns on Endymion's exposed   
chest with a graceful finger. He moved slightly, mumbling something   
incomprehensible before tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her closer.   
Serenity grinned and giggled softly.  
"Come on, darling," she whispered. "Wake up."   
No reaction.  
The ocean was calm and the wind was mild, when a loud, authoritative   
voice interrupted the princess's futile efforts to awaken Endymion and Serenity's   
eyes darted up toward the voice. It was heard from above them, clearly near the   
castle. Serenity strained to comprehend the man's words.  
"Search the beach! It is where I saw the Princess last and I believe   
Prince Endymion went after her." Serenity recognized the voice as that of   
Nephrite's and her heart began to hammer in her chest.  
She carefully and very quietly repositioned the prince's muscular arms   
off her body to his abdomen and she silently thanked Selene for giving her the   
logical idea of slipping on her silk under-gown before falling asleep.   
"Endymion, love. Wake up!" Serenity whispered vigorously, gently stirring   
his shoulders.   
He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled before grabbing her tiny waist and   
pulling her down into a heart-melting kiss. She struggled to free herself from   
his grasp and he looked at her quizzically.  
"We need to go. They're looking for us!" She murmured in his ear, her   
finger pointing upwards.   
He stood up instantly, pulling on the black shirt and jacket of his uniform   
on his powerfully built structure. Serenity followed, quickly slipping into her   
dress-like light pink robe, lined with swan feathers, which touched the ground   
heavily. She quickly and skillfully arranged her hair to look as flawless as   
possible and speedily intertwined her fingers with Endymion's.   
They began to casually walk toward the castle, talking and laughing softly,   
stealing a kiss from one another occasionally. They were both alert, however,   
and knew that they would be spotted rapidly. Sure enough, Nephrite noticed them   
and suspiciously asked where they had been and what they had been doing. The   
prince and princess decided to appear very innocent and perform the   
what-are-you-talking-about pretense until the General told Endymion that he   
had to report in the War Room immediately.  
The two became serious at once and they rapidly headed toward the palace   
where Serenity's court awaited.   
  
* * *  
"Where the hell have you been?" Mars asked angrily. She wearily sat   
down on Serenity's bed and sighed loudly. Venus leaned against the balcony   
entrance, a smirk on her face.   
Serenity didn't answer her guard's question. She began to change into   
a different dress and felt her stomach rumble, screaming for food. She closed   
her eyes tightly, letting the slight pain pass and commenced to furiously   
brush her hair.   
She couldn't tell Rei where she had been. She couldn't tell *anyone*   
where she had been.  
Realization finally hit in and Serenity smacked herself spiritually.  
What if Endymion really had left her with child? They weren't even   
engaged…she would loose her honor and her reputation would be ruined. Her   
cheeks pinked prettily as she thought about telling her mother of her actions.   
But…she didn't regret what she had done. Why was this so wrong?  
War.   
War could ruin everything and if-and if she was pregnant and had to fight…  
"She was with Endymion, silly." Venus answered Rei's question. Mars' eyes   
flew wide open and she looked at the princess accusingly. Serenity didn't meet   
her fiery violet eyes, but came to the decision of fixing her gaze on her   
reflection. How did Minako know?   
"I am the Senshi of Love and Beauty," Venus chirped, as though she actually   
heard the princess's query. "I would know."  
Serenity let out an angry breath and turned cold sapphire eyes to her two   
guards. She felt violated and uncomfortable when her best friends talked of her   
important matters in such singsong voices. It was her business, and her affair   
only.   
"You know nothing," she hissed, situating her long, sunshine locks in the   
usual hairstyle. Minako's jolly expression melted away instantaneously, and a   
mask of worry took its place. The Senshi of Fire did nothing, but took a long,   
piercing look at her princess.  
Serenity did not look back into their concerned eyes, but pulled on her   
dressing gown instead and left the room. She decided to head to the War Room   
and become informed of the progress, if any, of the Terran Army. As she walked   
through the gigantic halls of the Royal Palace, her mind feverishly wandered   
from location to location and finally reached out to an occupied Endymion. His   
mind was locked and Serenity knew why: he was in the presence of his injured   
and rather displeased father.   
The princess was acquainted with the castle quite efficiently by now,   
and she knew which room to avoid. Her pace faltered to some extent as she passed   
the Void Room (it was the name she employed for it) and an unpleasantly cold   
sensation journeyed through her veins. With a slight shiver, Serenity remembered   
the mistrustful and bamboozled look on Endymion's face when she had asked about   
the room on her arrival.  
A silent knocking noise startled her and Serenity whisked around, a   
surprised yelp escaping her throat when she found herself nose to nose with the   
Guardian of Time. She cursed silently for letting herself be caught off guard in   
such a way and met eyes with Pluto.   
Her expression was grave, as it was more often than not, and she held her   
long, powerful staff in her right hand.   
"I'm sorry Princess," her voice was glassy. "I did not intend to startle   
you." She spoke her apology as though rehearsed (she was obviously accustomed to   
surprising members of the Royal Moon family) and smiled when Serenity nodded.  
"Oh, it's quite all right, Setsuna. This must be noteworthy, what you have   
come to tell me, otherwise you would have sent Hermes." Serenity remarked.   
Sailor Pluto acquiesced with a trivial nod of her head and touched Serenity's   
shoulder slightly, closing her cherry tinted eyes. The princess watched her   
circumspectly and waited until the Senshi of Pluto terminated her ..err.. whatever   
she was doing. Several minutes passed and Serenity bit her lip, becoming impatient.   
What was she doing?  
Finally, Pluto retreated her hand with a knowing expression on her face. The   
princess's brow puckered somewhat and she waited.   
"I had a feeling that this would happen." Pluto stated lastly.   
"What…what would happen?" the princess questioned, fairly perplexed.   
"Follow me, Princess."   
Serenity frowned, but followed The Guardian nonetheless. After a few steps   
taken, the princess knew exactly where she was going. The room she hated most: The   
Void Room. However, she did not show her uneasiness, but continued to saunter with   
Pluto until they entered the large area.   
It had not changed by any means. How could it? It was tall, entirely vacant   
and completely colorless. The familiar cold sensation made its way through her   
blood, and Serenity swallowed nervously.  
"Tell me princess," Pluto turned wise, solemn ruby eyes to the young cerulean   
ones and gracefully referred to their surroundings with a refined hand. "Have you   
received any certain…feelings when you entered this room?"   
The princess swallowed again and gazed at the Senshi for a moment, a mental war   
ensuing in her mind. She surely could not lie to The Guardian of Time, for she   
knew everything and everyone.   
Slowly, the princess nodded. Pluto's expression did not change in any   
way; it remained blank and unreadable and Serenity came to the conclusion that   
if there was one thing that she was not partial to about the old, yet young,   
Senshi was the way she did not express anything on her beautiful face.  
"Two thousand years ago, when the Silver Millennium emerged, Selene   
appeared on Earth and cautioned Terratus, the ruler, that a woman of royal   
blood will bring about the fall of the empire. Terratus panicked and with   
the goddess' help, built this room. It is bewitched, you see, and it is   
supposed to detect this woman of regal blood. The way it does this is by   
sending strange, cold vibes or feelings to this female and since the royal   
members who know about it are sworn to secrecy, she would not know of its   
purpose and would seek medical attention or something of the sort. However…  
you have not done that." The Guardian explained.  
Pieces of a broken puzzle began to fall into place as the words dropped   
their meanings into the princess's mind and her skin became the color of the   
whitest snow.   
"A-are you indicating that I am this woman since I am obtaining these   
feelings?" Serenity's voice was small as she articulated and her skin prickled   
like that of a goose's.   
How could she be the one to bring about the fall of the Silver Millennium   
when she was the one that wanted nothing but to make it flourish and expand?  
Pluto nodded slowly, her eyes filled with sadness and intelligence.   
"However," she began. Serenity hung on her every word. "Things that were   
not supposed to happen occurred. Good and Evil intertwined, and the Time Cipher   
has been disturbed." Serenity sighed and nodded significantly.  
"I know…and I think I know when it happened, but I am not certain." The   
princess remarked, taking notice that her palms had become suddenly damp and   
colder than before.  
Pluto looked at her expectantly, her rod's jewels glowing prettily in   
the whiteness of the environment and Serenity felt her stomach rumble again.   
She bit back the pain and leaned against the impeccable wall.  
"When I healed the soldier at Trascar… I felt strange. His name was   
Jorak…Jorak Samson, I believe, and although he looked innocent…there was   
something in relation to him that I felt odd about. He was also awfully young   
to be a soldier. Is the age of seventeen not the proper age for males to be   
drafted into war?" The princess recalled.   
Pluto nodded and not unlike the way that Saturn did, she softly and   
skillfully waved her staff in the cool atmosphere, making the Time Cipher   
appear before Serenity once more. The millions of multicolored symbols hung in   
the air and Pluto reached and captured one. It looked like a rune, a circular   
green and red character with silver strings entwined around it.  
With wide, soft blue eyes, the princess observed as the symbol hovered   
above Pluto's delicate palm.  
"This is Jorak Samson's rune," Pluto said. "The strings entwined around   
it are your power…you were right."   
The Guardian seemed as though she was contemplating for numerous moments  
and Serenity let out a heavy breath. She felt another chill capture her dainty   
body and she shivered, placing her hands on her defined abdomen. Lastly, the   
older woman gesticulated at the plethora of multihued characters with a tanned   
hand and the Time Cipher withdrew.   
"I need time to outline this…" Setsuna murmured.  
"How serious were the disturbances in the timeline?" The princess   
questioned quietly.   
Setsuna smiled softly and looked into the pool of blue that lay in   
Serenity's eyes solemnly. It was then that the princess first noticed exactly   
how difficult it must be to subsist in the senshi's position. She knew everything;   
the exact moment when her loved ones would breathe their last, the exact second   
when a nation would plummet into painful oblivion and countless heartbreaking   
details that nobody other than her would know.   
"Princess…you are carrying a child. This is definitely off the timeline."   
Time stopped. Serenity's vision became suddenly distorted and her stomach   
growled once more. It felt as though her legs were not in attendance and her   
balance would be lost in a matter of seconds, but Pluto softly placed a   
hand behind her for support, indicating her out of the unpleasantly cold room.   
"Serenity!" Makoto's voice was loud and clear in the quiet hallway.  
The princess turned around and smiled weakly, regaining control of   
herself.   
"Mako! I was just talking to Pl-" Serenity began, but as she turned   
around to the place where the Guardian had stood, she found nothing but crystal   
clear space.   
"Serenity, we don't have time to chat. Endymion and the generals have been   
called into battle."  
  
End Chapter 5.  
  
A.N. Will our beloved Endy go to war, leaving behind a pregnant Serenity?   
That's for me to know and for you all to find out next time. ^_^ I'll  
try and get Chapter 6 out by next week, demo...I'm not sure...school  
started again and it's so tiring. *sigh* As I probably mentioned in  
Chapter 2 or 3, Love and Desperation *will* be a trilogy. I think  
that there will be two or three more chapters to this one (the first  
one) and then I'll get started on the second (and much more exciting)  
part that will probably be called: Love and Desperation: A Change to   
Darkness. DO NOT WORRY! I am going to tell you right now that I *never*  
end my stories in a sad way. I know that the title sounds depressing  
and all...but it'll be fun: I promise ^_^ Now, people, I do really like  
your f-e-e-d-b-a-c-k. sparklecutey@bolt.com is where you send it, ookay?  
PLEASE VISIT MY PAGE AND SIGN MY GUESTBOOK! The address is at the top.   
Oh yes, during the Christmas Break, I was asked another interesting  
question: Which actor would I say that Endymion (Mamoru, Darien, Tux   
Boy..and so on)looks like. Hmm...it was a toughy, but I came to the  
conclusion of: JOSH HARTNETT. I am sure that many of you agree!!!   
Tehehehe. Yes, very sexy, indeed. ALL RIGHTY! Questions? Comments?  
Flames? E-MAIL ME!!!!!  
  
* Moon Sparkle * 


	7. Chapter 6

A.N.: FINALLY! IT IS HERE! CHAPTER 6!! It's five AM Thursday, January 17th, 2002,   
and I woke up this early just to post this one here, hehe. ^_^ Well guys, I really hope you enjoy   
this! I'll do my best to get the next part out in two weeks. Ookays? I   
love all of you for your feedback, but I'd love some more! So send it all   
to sparklecutey@bolt.com ... hmm... oh yes! The German ambassador in this  
chapter: his accent is pretty hard to understand, but I think you'll   
figure it out! The H before the R's is the way Germans pronounce R's.   
(I'm in my 4th year of German -_-0) Hehe, well, that's about it! Please   
check out my page at http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz Ja Ne! ^_^  
F-E-E-D-B-A-C-K!   
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 6  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Insert Proper Disclaimer Here.  
  
  
Deep, dark blue eyes stared at a large screen on which statistics   
and charts were sketched messily by an elderly Council Member, making   
it rather difficult toread. Black eyebrows furrowed, and the young man's   
mind struggled to stay focused on the discussion that was taking place   
in the War Room.   
Endymion could not help but allow his psyche to wander off to the   
young woman with hair the color of molten sunshine, and eyes the shade   
of the most translucent blue lagoons. She had been so breathtakingly   
charming in the flood of soft moonlight that hit the golden sand of   
the beach. Her soft, suave skin had felt so deliciously soothing when   
it brushed his and her golden-silver tresses had cascaded so marvelously   
on her slender shoulders, that they had made his exercised self-control   
loosen. She had given him all of her the previous night and the Prince   
feared that many consequences would follow.  
However, he did not regret his actions because it had felt so…  
right to do what they did and this only brought a smile to his lips. He   
knew what to do.   
"Phrince Endymion!" a loud, harsh voice interrupted his long train   
of thought, and the prince strove to convey his mentality to the present   
room and situation.   
His mysterious sexy eyes gazed up, seeking the source of the ancient   
voice that had so rudely suspended his pleasurable thoughts. Without great   
exertion they rested upon Jens Lingtenstwine, the old ambassador of Germany   
who had been summoned from his dark office to help solve the civil dilemma   
between Germany and France. One more problem atop the other endless   
difficulties of warfare.   
Realizing that the whole world was in his hands, Endymion took a   
glance at his irritable father (who was sitting in a wheelchair), and   
decided that the only way to escape from the cold, and oh-so-familiar War   
Room, would be to cooperate. He just could not help but feel a pang of   
jealousy towards his not-much-younger brother, Safiru, who at the moment   
was probably wandering about in the rose gardens.  
"Well, I believe that the only way to solve this quandary is to   
strengthen security on streets and in public locations until the government   
and citizens of both nations understand that the economic decline is the   
fault of none other than Norway's fraudulent business management." The   
dark-haired prince spoke lazily. Why were they digging so deep into such   
a simple problem when Beryl's forces were gaining power every second of   
every minute?  
Hastol threw a sharp glance towards his son and Lingtenstwine   
laughed merrily suddenly, startling the whole entire assembly of   
politicians and military heads. Endymion raised and eyebrow as he stared   
at the wrinkled envoy and let out a frustrated breath.  
"King Hhastol, I believe that youhr son iz rhight! Vherhe iz hiz   
bruder, Phrince Safihru?" The German ambassador inquired, a broad, cheesy   
smile spreading across his face, revealing old, crooked teeth.  
"I'd like to know myself, Jens." The King replied.  
Endymion rolled his eyes and stood up, desperately feeling the urge   
to stretch his muscles that had been jammed in one position for the past   
three hours.   
A strident knock disturbed the old man's ridiculous chortle and   
Hastol's eyes immediately darted to the door as a uniformed man walked in, a   
document in his hand. He saluted sharply and his dark irises landed on   
Endymion. The prince looked at him expectantly.  
"Highness, we have received a fax from Colonel Granam in Rabson at   
thirteen o-five. Spies have arrived with information that Beryl's Southern   
Wing will attack there next. The-"   
"Wait a second, didn't Beryl hit Rabson just yesterday?" Hastol   
inquired harshly.   
"Yes, sir. This brings me to the second part of his message. They are   
in need of massive reinforcements, My Lord. Fast. He also asked for   
assistance from Prince Endymion and the Fours, sir. They are in awful   
state." The man's voice was loud and clear and the twenty men in the War   
Room listened to the message tensely.   
General Jadeite looked at Endymion briefly, before dismissing the   
herald.   
"Well, Endymion. What do you presume you should do?" Hastol inquired   
throatily, reaching for the papers that lay obediently on the long, marble   
table.   
Endymion looked at his Generals. They stood in a line, all attired   
in dark uniforms and seeming ready for any challenge that would provoke   
them. Thoughts and doubts clashed in his tired mind, only to successfully   
bring about a strong headache.   
He glanced around the room, at the important men who seemed to   
always turn to him for orders and advice recently. Endymion supposed it   
was part of being the king he would soon become.  
Brushing his thumb, index and middle fingers together, he   
materialized a petite, golden ring encrusted with shimmering diamonds on   
the apex, in his hand.   
"Our men need our service. Let's go, gentlemen."   
  
* * *   
Leaving Makoto staring after her, Serenity ran down the giant majestic   
hallways, worry, anger, love, despair, thundering through her mind at the speed   
of silver light. Just the idea that Endymion would be going into battle when   
she was…well, in such a condition, was unnerving! How could he? How *dare* he?  
Heaving, she reached the War Room where she knew he would be. Her pasty   
pink dress ruffled about her ankles as she moved toward the metallic door on   
which WAR COMMAND CENTER was imprinted in large, black letters and pressing   
her ear against it, her mind recalled that the door was soundproof and she let   
out a sigh, before rotating the heavy knob and entering.   
Fifteen pairs of eyes turned their attention to her frail appearance and   
the princess's sapphire irises immediately registered the fact that Endymion   
and the Generals were not present in the room. She smiled somewhat nervously   
at the men, including the injured King, and a blush that complemented her   
dress completely crept up to her soft cheeks.   
"I'm sorry for interrupting gentlemen, but I am searching for Prince   
Endymion and I imagined that he would be amongst you. Apparently, I was   
mistaken." Serenity smiled charmingly, although her stomach contracted   
painfully and she wished infinitely that she would not be in the situation   
in which she was. "Would any of you know where I might find him or one of   
the Fours?"  
The men moved to some extent in their cushioned seats and Serenity   
stood motionless, waiting for an answer, until an old man with a ludicrous   
smile playing on his chapped lips, spoke.  
"Phrince Endymion and the Genehrals have hrepohrted to theihr   
chambehrs, I believe. Theihr sehrvice haz been hrequested by the Tehran   
Ahrmy. Hahrsh wahr we ahr in, Phrincez." Although hard to understand,   
understand the man's thick words Serenity did. She supposed that he   
was German, based on his solid accent.   
She nodded, thanked the men and curtsied gracefully before exiting   
the chilly room. Taking snappy, quick steps, Serenity set out to Endymion's   
chambers. As her legs carried her to her destination, the princess's mind   
feverishly debated whether or not to tell the prince the fact (of course   
it was fact…Pluto informed her: she is all-knowing, right?) that she was   
with child.  
Of course not, fool! He would be distracted from his duties and   
would therefore get himself killed, she chastised herself. But…maybe…  
maybe he would stay? Perhaps he would feel obligated to remain at the   
palace and take care of her? No. That would be selfish of you, she   
scolded herself once more. The good of the people comes first.   
Her steps wavered as she approached Endymion's quarters and she   
finally stopped when she found herself facing the doors. Pressing her   
ear against the cool dark wood, she frowned when hearing nothing but   
empty silence.   
Gently, her graceful hands reached the cold doorknob and turned   
it slowly, opening the door slightly and through wide, blue eyes, Serenity   
peered inside the prince's room.   
The large room was extremely dark since the lights were not turned   
on and the princess tried to recall the contents of the prince's chambers.  
She remembered that the walls were painted the whitest, most impeccable   
shade, which contrasted greatly with the heavy navy blue curtains that   
hung from the massive windows. The king-sized four-poster bed was situated   
in the upper center of the room and it was attired in pouring silk sheets   
that were the color of the warmest, deepest blood. On each side of the bed,   
two nightstands held large white lamps and other irrelevant objects. There   
were three doors, one of which led to a luxurious bathroom, the other to   
the balcony and the third to the hallway through which she came.   
Leisurely, Serenity closed the door behind her and reached to the   
wall, blindly seeking for the light switch. A flood of luminosity inundated   
the room and Serenity's sapphire eyes discerned a figure sitting on the bed,   
back to her.   
"Darling, what are you doing?" Serenity's voice was sweet and angelic   
as she approached the sitting Endymion. She climbed on the bed, and slowly   
reached the prince who still seemed as though he hadn't even acknowledged   
her presence.  
  
* * *  
  
It's now or never, Endymion.  
Two subtle arms curled around the prince's solid abdomen and he closed   
his eyes as the sweet fragrance of lunar roses reached his nostrils. He felt   
Serenity's form press up against his back and her warm lips placed a kiss on   
his neck. He fingered the tiny ring in his hand before turning earnest eyes   
to Serenity.  
She smiled at him and situated a butterfly kiss on his lips.   
"I'm waiting for Kunzite to complete his packing. I'm sorry sweetheart,   
but I have been called-"   
"Into battle. Yes, I know." Her beautiful azure irises looked down sadly   
and Endymion sighed.  
It's now or never, Endymion.  
His mind spoke to him, repeatedly urging him to do what he had planned   
out to do ever since he had first realized he loved this angel. How could he   
leave her here, alone…withhis father? She might suggest …insist rather…that   
she go with him. He would not allow her, under any circumstances, to join him   
into battle.   
He stood up from the silk-covered bed and looked down at the princess.   
The golden sphere in his hand was becoming progressively warmer and he wondered   
if this was the right time to do this.  
It's now or never, Endymion...  
"Love, remember the promise I made to you before we arrived here?" he   
asked tenderly, bending down and lovingly brushing a silver-blonde strand of   
silky hair from her face.   
Serenity frowned slightly.  
"Which one was that?" she asked quietly.  
"I promised to you that I would never leave you." The prince swallowed.   
He had not exactly thought about how he would make this proposal.  
Serenity nodded.  
"I made the same promise." Her lips formed a sweet smile and her head   
whipped around when a knock came at the door.  
"Hold on!" Endymion barked and taking a quick glance at the piece of   
jewelry that Serenity hadn't detected hitherto, the prince decided to get to   
the point.   
"Well," he began. "I want to *make sure* that everyone- every soul in   
this universe - comprehends that."   
Serenity's eyes widened.  
"Be mine, Serenity. Eternally."  
"Oh, Endymion!" the princess exclaimed before jumping up and flinging her   
arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as humanly possible. Endymion   
chuckled and kissed her balmy lips.   
He looked into her soft blue eyes and couldn't help but grin at what   
he saw. Pure happiness. Her face was beaming like the sun on a hot summer's   
day and her trembling arms held him lovingly. Endymion, realizing that the   
precious ring was still located in his palm, brought the sphere up to her   
hand. To his astonishment, Serenity's eyes suddenly lost their glow and   
Endymion felt panic accumulate in his veins.   
"Darling, I would marry you even if the sky was falling. But, I am   
going to wait until you return, to accept the ring." Her tone was both   
joyful and sad at the same time and the prince frowned.   
"Endymion!" Zoicite's voice called from the door. "We need to go!"   
The prince looked at the door and back at the princess.  
"I'll come back, Angel. I promise." Endymion said silently. Serenity's   
clutch on him tightened and he bent down to kiss her.  
Her lips were warm and soothing and Endymion felt wisps of lightening   
dart between them as their mouths melted into one another. Wetness touched   
his cheek and the prince felt his heart plummet when he realized that it was   
her tears that damped it.   
"ENDYMION! What the hell are you doing?!"   
The prince ripped away from Serenity and his ocean eyes absorbed the   
appearance before him. His love. His life. His everything.   
"I love you," he whispered. She nodded as she sniffled and he felt   
extremely tempted to kiss her again. But duty called, and he, the soon-to-be   
king, had to answer.   
  
* * *  
Through hot, blurry vision, Serenity watched the prince close the large   
door behind him and a violent sob escaped her throat. How she managed to run out   
of Endymion's chambers and through the unpleasantly cold hallways until she hit   
something tall and hard, Serenity would never manage to find out.  
"Princess?"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Kunzite! I was in a bit of a rush and I didn't see - wait   
a second…why have you not left yet?" The words rolled off her tongue like bowling   
balls and Serenity looked up at the towering General whose lips sang of a smile…  
a very small smile.   
His silver eyebrows formed a small frown when he observed the drying tears   
on the princess's cheeks and not answering her inquiry, he led her gently to a   
columned balcony to which the corridor led. As they stepped outside, Serenity   
shivered slightly and looked up at the afternoon gray sky. It spoke of rain to   
come and the wind whistled a pessimistic melody in her ears.   
"Serenity, I have not left yet because I was searching for you." He spoke   
quietly and his eyes were like clear diamonds that had been buried in the darkest   
mines for years, before they saw light. Serenity noticed the black uniform in   
which he was attired and for the first time, she realized just how many emblems   
were pinned on his well-built chest. She found this amazing…about a man that was   
barely twenty-two. Realizing that she had lost herself in thought again, Serenity   
snapped her attention back to the present.   
"Why?" she asked, looking out into the horizon.   
"I wanted to thank you, princess." He said.   
"Whatever for?" Serenity inquired, slightly befuddled.   
Kunzite turned to her then, and his irises spoke of sadness, yet bravery   
and determination. His moonlight hair flew with the wind and his handsome face   
that would have made any girl's knees melt beneath her, was a concoction between   
appreciation and urgency.  
"Serenity, I never expressed my gratitude to you for saving my life at   
Trascar and I just wanted you to know that I am much obliged. I will never be   
able to make it up to you in any way." He smiled kindly at her and she beamed   
back at him through kept back tears.   
"Oh, Kunz, I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't do what I did in   
the first place!" She exclaimed shakily. She wondered what thoughts struck his   
mind when he had felt her magic surge into him, and she realized that she felt   
very close, very connected rather, with the General.  
"But, there is one thing I want you to do for me." She voiced softly. He   
looked at her questionably and then at his watch. Realizing that she was keeping   
him, Serenity decided to rush her request. "Kunzite, I'm pregnant." His eyes   
widened at this, but she didn't pause. "Do not tell Endymion, but I want you to   
do anything in your power to return my baby's father back to me. He shall find   
out when he comes back."   
Endymion's second in command gazed at her through shining gray eyes and his   
mouth opened somewhat, as if to say something. But, after a moment, he nodded   
sharply and placed his large hands on Serenity's slim shoulders.  
"I will, Serenity." He said resolutely. "Good-Bye!" He turned on his heel   
and walked to the door with every intention to leave. However, Serenity stopped   
him.  
"And you, Kunzite. You make sure that you return as well because if I   
remember correctly, the woman that is my best friend is madly in love with you   
and she is also the Senshi of Love. Come back to her, Kunz. Don't leave her."   
Serenity smiled at him and he turned to face her and grinned in return.  
"I will."  
  
* * *  
Minako's arms were crossed and her face expressed worry as she waited outside   
the Royal Gate's entrance. Her fuku felt suddenly uncomfortable and small beads of   
sweat formed on the back of her neck. A knot was tied in her throat as her mind   
clouded with concern and a clock's ticking bore in her head as the moments passed.   
Where was he?  
"Minako? What are you doing here?" the voice was deep and filled with a   
reassuring thunder that made beams of electricity trickle through Venus's bones   
and she whisked around to find herself nose to nose with her lover.  
"I came to tell you that you better come back or else," she said, grinning   
strikingly and he smiled back.   
Oh Goddess, he's so gorgeous, Minako's mind yelled in her head and she   
couldn't help but reach up and cup his cheeks with her delicate hands. His skin   
was warm and smooth and he looked at her lovingly, bending down to place a kiss on   
her forehead... but slowly descending until he reached her rosy lips and he kissed   
them fully as well, his heart beating in his ears. How could he leave when he had   
this treasure here, worrying about him and hating him for leaving, but loving him   
nonetheless?   
"I will come back, love. But until then, be careful. I don't want to come back   
here and find anything wrong... Are the Outer Senshi not supposed to arrive   
tomorrow?" he asked gently, aware that everyone was waiting for him on the other   
side of the doors that they stood in front of. He had been called twenty times in   
the past ten minutes, but he had turned off his communicator and ignored the long   
and loud irritating bleeps.  
Minako nodded and kissed him again, her breath hot on his neck and her golden   
hair cascading on her back like a waterfall of sunshine. Her cerulean eyes cried out   
to him, begged for him to stay, but he couldn't. Duty called, and he, High General   
of the Terran Army, had to answer.   
  
* * *  
The days crawled by like years and the southern weather conditions turned   
colder as February neared. The situation in the castle and its surroundings was in   
a composed state, but Selene knows just how much Serenity had to withstand for it to   
be so. Queen Galia had officially refused to even *try* and cooperate with her   
bad-tempered husband, and therefore Serenity had been appointed the job of co-ruling   
with Hastol.   
Serenity had told the Senshi that Endymion proposed to her and she had left   
them wide-eyed and grinning. However, her mouth did not articulate the fact that   
she wanted them to know most: that she was carrying a child. Mercury had informed   
Serenity that she would have to tell Hastol and Galia of their son's wedding   
proposal very rapidly before they would find out in a different manner. It would   
make the princess appear discourteous.   
Consequently, Serenity decided that she would tell Hastol on the night of   
January twenty-fourth, when she would be alone with him in the   
throne room to solve certain predicaments.  
  
* * *  
Three pairs of eyes peered through petals and leaves frantically, all   
staring at the small figure of a blonde princess sitting at a desk next to the   
golden throne on which Hastol sat, frowning.   
"Move *over*!" came the hushed, irritated voice of Minako as three of the   
Inner Senshi crammed behind a planted shrub of foliage in the throne room.  
"No! *You* move over! Look at all that space you have. You practically have   
three whole plants to yourself!" Makoto hissed. Rei scowled and pushed them both   
for more space for herself.   
"When the hell are we getting out of here?" Makoto whispered impatiently.   
"When the fat lady sings." Came Minako's reply. Makoto frowned.  
"And when exactly will Rei decide to do that?" She murmured heatedly. Rei   
glared at her, wishing terribly that she could scream and smack Jupiter, but held   
back by the situation that they were in.  
"It's an expression they use here," Venus explained quietly, her sapphire   
eyes never leaving Serenity who seemed as though she felt extremely tense and   
twisted the pen she held, with her fingers nervously.   
"C'mon Serenity, spill it..." Rei urged animatedly.   
However, the princess did no such thing.   
"Serenity, go to the Library and find the book titled 'Warfare in the Golden   
Era' by Thomas Williams. Hurry." Hastol requested - ordered - to be more precise,   
and Serenity stood up, glad to be leaving the tension that hung in the atmosphere,  
and quickly walked out of the room.   
"We should have captured Ami and dragged her here!" Rei hissed to the other   
two Senshi. "What do we do now?"   
"Teleport," Makoto replied.  
"Idiot! The Throne Room has a Block Field, naturally. We can't teleport."   
The Senshi of Mars felt extremely irritated and she looked every bit akin to the   
sentiments that were boiling inside her.  
"We can distract him..." Minako spoke quietly, her brain furiously working   
overtime.   
"Oy!" came the two disgruntled retorts.   
  
* * *  
  
Serenity found herself walking through the hallways *again*. She was not   
just acquainted with them by now, but her heart and senses were linked to them.  
She sighed.  
She felt overly worked and her weary brain was hazy.   
Once she was in the palace's Library, a serene stillness seized her thoughts.   
But not for long.  
Why had she not told Hastol of Endymion's marriage oath? First of all, she   
was scared. She felt as though she was the rabbit and he the famished wolf who would   
chew her up to her last bone. Second of all, law forbade inter-planetary marriage.   
But...Endymion *was* (no, *will* be) the law. Surely, he would be able to change   
it. Correct?   
Hopefully, yes.  
"'Worship of the King'...'Wizardry'... 'Witchcraft'..." Serenity whispered   
to herself as she strode down the 'TITLES W-Z' aisle, her hands softly pulling out   
books for her to read the title on the front cover when the label on the edge was   
too old, too depleted, and hard to decipher. "'Will to Live'...'White Wolves'...  
'Weeping Wa-'" Her brain rewound to the words that had just escaped her lips and   
her eyes darted back to the book before 'Weeping Waters'.  
Gently, she drew out the large hardback titled 'White Wolves' and gasped when  
it almost dropped out of her small hands. She treaded to the crystal table nearby   
quietly and placed the book down on the clear surface. Her head tilted slightly to   
the side as she studied her discovery. It was massive and *very* old and it was   
lined with silver thread. The picture on the front, although hard to discern, was   
of a hoary wolf on a cliff covered with snow. Serenity recognized it immediately,   
for it looked very much like Anjuli and her companions.   
She noticed something strange then...  
In the dark sky that was painted in the picture, a sapphire planet hung. The   
view was *so* familiar that Serenity felt a pang of homesickness hit her heart. This   
was strange...the White Wolf was on the Moon.   
Curiosity increasing in her mind, Serenity opened the book and found herself   
gazing at large, old, fading, dark golden pages on which silver ink inscribed a   
language that was familiar to Serenity, but meant nothing to ninety-nine point eight   
percent of the Terran population.   
"Lupilii Albolas malinet ri Luna si le flahi." Serenity's brow puckered   
slightly. 'The White Wolves are creatures of the Moon'.   
Not taking her eyes off the colorful ancient pages, Serenity seated herself on   
the navy crystal chair. Her sapphire irises, filled with utter inquisitiveness,   
scanned the information eagerly and quickly. Every five pages or so, a painted image   
illustrated what the words said and Serenity had no idea how speedily the time flew.   
'The White Wolves were creatures of the Moon Kingdom for one thousand years   
during the Golden Era. They served as loyal servants and advisors for Queen Selenity   
II and Queen Laslina III. Although loved and appreciated by the monarchs, the servants   
and Lunar population did not trust the Wolves and had always feared their immense   
power...'  
'When White Wolves congregate, they have a power that only one other being in   
the Universe has: to read and change the Time Cipher willingly. The Senshi of Pluto   
(The Time Guardian) is the only human being- the only *other* being that is granted   
with this gift...'  
"Greetings, Princess." Serenity's head snapped up and she smiled kindly at the   
aqua-haired woman who stood just a small number of feet away. The princess closed   
the book shut with a satisfying thud and although her mind was still on the ancient   
Lunarian script she had just read, she strove to turn her full attention to Sailor   
Neptune.   
"Hello, Michiru. Is there something wrong?" Serenity inquired.  
"Not exactly. The King has sent me to fetch you. He said that you have been  
absent for nearly two hours." The Senshi of Oceans spoke, a pretty, perfect smile   
playing on her lips.   
Serenity's eyes widened. It had been that long?   
"Tell him I'll be back shortly."  
  
  
* * *  
  
January 24th / 3.49 AM- Rabson, Earth.  
  
The loud, long, familiar siren rang in the prince's ears and he groaned as he   
struggled to awaken from his very short and very uncomfortable sleep.   
Rapidly and skillfully attiring himself with the proper uniform, he realized   
that it was barely four in the morning. His remaining men were already shouting   
yells and orders to ready for battle: again.   
After arming himself with the appropriate artillery, Endymion ran outside and   
hurried to his horse. The air smelled of gunpowder and burnt flesh and the prince   
felt the atmosphere surge into his blood, his adrenaline rising.  
"Endymion!" yelled an approaching Nephrite. "Those bastards attacked the   
sleeping town of Fluctines five miles from here!" The General shouted over the   
commotion of the readying camp.   
Endymion's heart plunged to his feet and he growled in animalistic anger.   
Beryl was cheating. She was killing thousands of innocent lives! The number one   
law of warfare was to fight on the battlefields, not attack naive, defenseless   
towns.  
Mounting his midnight black stallion, Endymion barked orders to his generals   
and squadron. They would ride as swiftly as possible to Fluctines, where Beryl's   
forces would suffer greatly.  
  
* * *  
The town was in unqualified chaos when Endymion's troops arrived. The   
Negaverse's fighters, which consisted of humans with heads of animals and men   
that were half alive-half deceased, were ending the lives of every soul that   
happened to cross their way.   
Suddenly, a scream louder than all the other cries (if that was possible),   
reached Endymion's ears and on instinct, he stirred his horse in that direction.  
"Endymion! Where are you going?!" Kunzite shouted over the heads of the   
fighting men. He, himself, was in the middle of combat as he yelled the words.   
However, the prince did not answer.   
Through the dead and living, he bolted on his horse toward the scream that  
seemed to be so young, so desperate and so frightened all at the same time, that   
it made the blood in his veins freeze. His navy eyes darted from location to   
location at the speed of lightning until they finally fixed on a dark, gloomy   
corner of a small street where carcasses lay unmoving.   
He ticked his horse and slowly approached the shadows.   
"Hello, Highness." The voice was low and dangerous, yet young and familiar.   
It came from the darkness of the bend and Endymion dismounted his horse dexterously.   
The sword in his hand dripped with blood and his breathing was shallow as he   
circumspectly drew near the voice.  
A low whimper was heard followed by a comforting, scared female voice and   
Endymion frowned.  
A man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight that hit the   
blood-spattered ground. His face appeared innocent and his eyes were the color   
of the blackest night, but there was something very odd, very evil, about him.   
He looked awfully familiar, if only Endymion could put his finger on who he was...  
"Samson," he growled. The young man laughed a wicked snicker and he   
nodded.   
"Precisely," he pronounced.   
Endymion felt weary. His muscles were in pain suddenly and his hawk vision   
became muddled.   
However, through the fog that was his sight, Endymion discerned a large,   
hazardous firearm in Samson's hand. His eyes followed to where it was pointed   
and bells of alarm began to ring in his head when he realized what his ex-soldier   
was intending to do.  
A middle-aged woman and a little boy crouched in the corner, their eyes   
wide with fear. The child whimpered loudly and the mother tried desperately to   
comfort him...but she needed comforting herself.   
"What do you want?" Endymion inquired coldly, his muscles becoming   
increasingly weak. He reached to the small of his back where his heavy handgun   
waited, but he grimaced in anger. It was gone.   
Samson laughed again, but this time, his wicked chuckle was accompanied   
by a female one and Endymion knew immediately to whom it belonged.  
"Oh, well, it's quite simple. I want the princess and the Queen wants   
you." Samson informed him lazily, the gun never leaving the direction of its   
target. The prince knew exactly what the soldier had in mind.   
"Never," he snarled and ignoring the feebleness of his muscles, he lunged   
himself at Samson. The soldier was obviously caught off guard, but he didn't   
falter. Immediately, he turned his full attention to Endymion whose hands   
materialized spheres of navy energy.   
Samson's eyes rolled back into their sockets and whiteness replaced their   
dark pupils. A loud hollering witch laugh echoed in the shadows and Endymion   
looked up, only to find himself staring at a massive black eagle who through his   
beak cackled evilly.   
Jorak Samson perceived this through his pallid pupils and grasped his   
chance.   
With unnatural strength, he thrust forward, a golden dagger in his hand,   
and as Endymion stood unmoving and entranced, he sunk the spiky blade deep into   
the prince's abdomen. Serenity's lover choked painfully and although the strength   
streamed out of him like a waterfall, he wrenched the weapon from his flesh.  
Samson however, did not see this, for his attention had completely turned   
to the mother and child who seemed as though they were pinned to the soiled   
fortification of the shack by an aberrant power. An evil grin spread on his young   
face and Endymion recalled, through a tousled mind covered in a mist of pain, that   
the Negaverse's area of expertise was to murder citizens and take their remains   
to drain of chemicals that were necessary to them.   
The pistol in Samson's hand fired and Endymion leaped forward, in front of   
the screaming child and mother, his flesh absorbing the fiery bullet.   
Blackness enveloped his thoughts and through muffled hearing, he perceived   
the last of Samson's words, who seemed as though his power was becoming weak.   
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Endymion. Always the noble Prince." His presence was gone,   
but a new one, a familiar one, arrived almost immediately.  
"Endymion! Oh, Dear God..." the voice was that of Kunzite and the prince   
made a great, excruciating effort to open his eyes.  
The silver-haired General's face was a mask of wild concern and fury as   
he struggled to receive vital signs from the prince who was now lying on the   
grimy, cold earth. A warmth, a light, began to call to him, but he decided to   
fight it. The pain in his abdomen and lungs was unbearable and he gritted his   
teeth as Kunzite strove to place him in a sitting position.  
"Kunzite!" a voice called.  
"Get help, *now*!" came the reply.   
Endymion gazed up through bloody vision at the ever-so-faithful General   
whose arms were supporting his head.   
"Kunz..." he whispered weakly. "Tell Serenity that I'm sorry...I didn't   
keep my promise. Tell her I loved her." He coughed and frostiness commenced to   
fill his body as he shivered.   
"No...Endymion. Stay...God, you have a beautiful woman carrying your child   
back home! Don't let go!" Kunzite's voice trembled, although he tried to a great   
extent to keep it calm. Endymion's eyes widened.  
- - - 'Stay with me, tonight...' - - -   
- - - 'I am going to wait until you return...' - - -   
Her voice was as crystal clear in his mind as it had ever been and his   
will to live increased, but his body's strength decreased twice as much.   
A baby...a child?  
"You're going to be a father, Endymion. A daddy. Don't give up your soul!"   
But Kunzite's voice was fading and Endymion's grasp on the world slipped   
away.   
  
End Chapter 6.  
  
A.N.: *Sniff* DON'T KILL ME! Please! I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE! There will NOT  
be a sad ending to this story! Keep reading...it'll get better! ^_^   
Feedback much appreciated! Love you all!   
  
*Moon Sparkle*   
  
sparklecutey@bolt.com  
http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz 


	8. Chapter 7

A.N.: ACK! Do NOT kill me PLEASE! *sobs* I know it's been over a month b-but I have   
been so extremely busy with Moonlit Road and much more and I-I just did not have  
time! But it's here at last! Yes...And from now on, I promise it won't take so long!  
Er...okay, maybe I won't PROMISE, since I don't know exactly. Hmm...okay, more notes  
at the bottom and please: FEEDBACK!! Oh and yes...this is the last chapter of   
Love and Desperation I. I have already started on Love and Desperation II: A Change  
to Darkness. DO NOT BE APPALLED by the title and read please! ^_^ Tehehehe,   
bye bye :) ... for now...*grins*  
  
  
Love and Desperation  
Chapter 7  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
E-mail: sparklecutey@bolt.com  
AIM: sparklecutey  
Rated: PG-13 (A bit of language in this chapter..)  
  
Insert Proper Disclaimer Here.  
  
  
Serenity's eyes fluttered open softly, and a slight shiver raced up her curved   
spine. A sob escaped her throat suddenly, and she sat up, totally puzzled. An   
empty feeling bolted through her veins: up from her eyes, to her mouth, to her   
neck, down to her fingertips and stomach, and eventually descended powerfully to   
her naked toes. She shuddered again, a more powerful shudder this time, and her   
heart began to beat mightily against her heaving chest.   
What was happening?   
She sat up in her large silk-covered bed heavily and sobbed brokenly, not having   
the slightest idea why... But a longing flooded her soul like shadows over a meadow   
at sunset and she stood up from her bed shakily, crying dreadfully, and treaded   
toward the closed balcony.  
But she felt exhausted at once, and had to grip the hard edge of the nightstand to   
prevent herself from falling, and with trembling knees, she lay back down in her bed  
and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would brush away the incredible wretchedness   
that her heart had so suddenly possessed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sergeant, what news do you have of the Northern flank?" Serenity inquired wearily.   
She had not been able to sleep after her mystifying arousal, and the painful feeling of   
loneliness in her breast was becoming more excruciating by the second. It was now morning,   
and after having a very small breakfast, Serenity had reported to the War Room, where   
three soldiers and a Sergeant sat at the large table, headphones on their ears and grim   
expressions on their faces.   
"I'm sorry Princess, but we have not been able to receive any reports from Prince   
Endymion's troops. The last information sent to us from Rabson was at precisely three fifty   
this morning. A village nearby has been attacked and they left the camp to fight off the   
Stone Warriors sent by Beryl." The Sergeant announced.   
Serenity gazed at him, her cerulean eyes darkening. She nodded and left the room   
shakily, heading for the Throne Room. She would *have* to tell King Hastol of hers and   
Endymion's plans before he found out from a different source.  
But, what was this pain? This ghastly *longing* in her soul? Yes, she missed Endymion,   
but this feeling was dry, empty and terribly agonizing.  
As she made her way through the large, majestic doors that hid the sparkling interior   
of the cold Throne Room, Serenity felt a slight lurch in her stomach and she took in a deep   
shaky breath. She treaded forward until she finally found herself in front of the large   
golden throne on which the disgruntled king sat, handling some contracts.  
"What do you want?" he greeted her in a voice that drove all of Serenity's senses   
insane with rage and she felt a tingling in her fingertips. She longed to strike him.  
But she kept her cool, and serenely curtsied respectfully before finding her voice.  
"King Hastol, I have come to have a word with you, in private." With a mere wave of   
her delicate hand, the guards retreated from the large room and into the halls, closing the   
large, metallic doors behind them.   
The king looked at her coldly, and Serenity knew that his every intention was to   
intimidate her. But she was Serenity, the High Princess of the Royal Moon Kingdom, and she   
would not let herself be bullied by a discontented old fool. The man was insufferably   
ridiculous with his pompous manner and if only she would get a chance to-  
"Speak! I don't have all day." The king demanded.   
Through the pain that inundated her tired body, Serenity mustered all the strength she  
had and with intense, solemn sky blue eyes, she gazed into the king's own navy ones, which   
resembled Endymion's so very much, and swallowed once.  
"Hastol, I shall not be spoken to in such a manner. I am of as much rank as you, if   
not more, and I am incredibly tired of your attitude towards my court and me. You do not   
want to treat me as an equal and you may beat yourself into thinking that I am not. But once   
I am part of your family, I demand respect." Her tone was cool and for a moment, she became   
her mother in the king's eyes.   
"Part of my family? What in God's name are you speaking of-" But then the king stopped   
and his eyes popped wide. One quick glance at her left hand told Serenity that he was   
checking for what Terrans called an "engagement ring". In spite of all the pain, the princess   
smiled inwardly.   
"You are delirious," The king announced. "There is no engagement ring on you finger.   
You are not marrying my son."   
"Just because here on Earth you cannot see the stars during the day, it does not mean   
that they are not there. I do not need physical substantiation of my engagement with Endymion.   
I love your son, and he loves me. He has asked me to marry him and I have accepted."  
With a sweet smile gracing her beautiful features, Serenity knew that the king was very   
tempted to call the guards and order them to throw her in the dungeons. But he knew better.   
Whatever he had planned on doing next, however, Serenity would never know, for the large   
doors opened wide with a loud clank and a man in a dark Terran uniform entered, his stride   
quick and his expression set.  
"Your Highness, My Lady," he greeted and bowed. "There appears to be a Terran aircraft   
approaching the landing field at great speed from the Northern Tower, but we are not able to   
contact it because the link seems to be blocked. Should we let them land?" The man's voice was   
acute and stipulated respect. The king glared at Serenity for a slight moment, before turning   
his full attention to the dilemma.  
"Let them land. But I want a group of one and twenty soldiers on the airfield, just in   
case." The man was wise, Serenity thought bitterly, if only his manner would improve!  
"Very good, my Lord." The soldier saluted and bowed again, turned on his heel, and left   
the room.   
A wave of curiosity suddenly blew over Serenity and with twinkling blue eyes, she   
looked after the soldier and decided to follow. She left the room, leaving an infuriated   
Hastol behind and walked swiftly to the Gates, trying desperately to completely ignore   
the pain in her soul.  
But as soon as she stepped on the cold hard tile of the first Gate, she sobbed, as she   
did the night before, and a terrible feeling of anguish made her stop and inhale heavily.   
However, she fought the awful sensation courageously, straightened her stance, and walked   
forward.   
  
* * *  
The air was drenched with exhaust and smelled of oil and sweat. Twenty-one fierce   
soldiers stood on their positions forming a large secure circle around Landing Platform   
number six, on the airfield. The glass roof ripped apart mechanically allowing the cool   
morning breeze to pour in from the opening. Shivers traveled through Serenity's bones as   
she stood near the soldier who was prepared to greet the passengers of the arriving ship.   
He was young, courteous, and armed.  
The roar of the incoming aircraft's engine was becoming increasingly strident and   
the princess soon felt the air around her ruffle the skirts of her dress and she shielded   
her eyes with a graceful hand as she looked up. The ship came into view almost immediately   
and sure enough, it was a Terran aircraft. As any standard craft, it was vast and dark,   
and lights of several different colors signaled on its sides. But a large symbol engraved   
in white, located on its base, confirmed that it was not a regular military vehicle, but   
a Royal one.   
Her heart leapt in her chest and she glanced quickly at the man who stood next to   
her. Nobody had questioned her presence, they didn't need to.   
"Ren!" The voice was Minako's and the princess turned around to greet her guardian   
warmly, but never, ever, did the excruciating emotion in her essence, leave.   
"It seems as though our men are returning!" Venus exclaimed and grinned charmingly   
at Serenity. But the princess merely nodded and she put a hand to her heart as though   
trying to soothe it and her muscles tensed as the craft finally landed.   
The men began shouting orders over the loud grumble of the engine and when it died   
down at last, two doors slid away from each other on the side on which the princess and   
her guard stood, and through it walked a tall, dark man.   
His appearance was grim and wounded and he descended the metal steps of the craft   
slowly, his eyes never leaving the ground. But as he approached the awaiting soldier, his   
brown eyes lifted sadly to the princess and Serenity gasped as a feeling of foreboding   
shot through her like an arrow.   
"Prince Endymion has returned!"  
"Unload the craft and bring the wounded to the Medical Wing!"  
"Where is the prince?"  
The shouting in the background began to become nothing but an obliterated mumble in   
Serenity's ears and her eyes remained fixed on the gap in the craft through which a man with   
silver hair and silver eyes stepped out. Minako gasped lightly and she stepped forward to   
greet him, but was stopped by his expression.  
Pain, torment, sadness, regret, intelligence, bravery and guilt were all inscribed on   
his young handsome features and his moonlight irises turned to meet the High Princess's. As   
the seasoned soldier that he was, the General's shoulders were pulled back in a straight   
powerful posture, giving the impression that he was not wounded. But his eyes told enough...  
Her small hand traveled upward to cover her trembling lips, and as she took small steps   
backward, Serenity shook her head in hopeless incredulity. Her hair flew about her in a   
rainfall of sunshine and moonlight and she became completely unaware of the worried glances   
from faithful soldiers, the soft quivering calls that escaped Minako's throat and of the   
comforting warm arms of Kunzite.   
That feeling, that terrible sensation that she had woken up with the night before,   
had been nothing else but her lover's death.  
  
* * *   
The moon glistened like a bright jewel in the velvet sky and the wind slept peacefully,   
its breathing softly streaming in the darkened salty air. Heavy, dark clouds hung in the   
heavens, speaking of heavy rain to come and the ocean was calm and quiet, swallowing the cold   
rocks that lay on its shore as the tide gradually made its way in.   
The gray stallion galloped the sand of the moonlit beach powerfully and dangerously,   
but his rider was skilled and her movements to control him were mere instinct. She let the   
wind whip the sensitive skin of her face, and the tears flew from the corners of her eyes   
abundantly as she rode on, blindly.   
The rest of the prince's forces from Rabson had appeared soon after the Royal craft,   
and the kingdom was filled with newly arrived food and doctors. Half a day had passed since   
she had bolted from the airfield and Serenity had not spoken to a single soul about the   
"tragedy", as the guards called it, since then. She had snapped at her maid to leave when   
she arrived her bedchambers, and locked the large doors after her. She had not wept, but   
slept painfully instead, and when she had decided that she could bear the emptiness no   
longer, the princess had stepped out into the night air and headed for the stables. The   
stable boy was young and shy and had said nothing, but bowed respectfully and even though   
he was tempted to, he did not question Her Highness's request for the stallion to be saddled.   
Serenity felt ill. A craving, a longing, a desire, clawed at her heart unmercifully   
and for the first time since she had seen Kunzite's unmistakable expression, she   
wondered: how?   
*How* did Endymion die?   
Without doubt, Kunzite knew. And with a sour smile, Serenity realized that, with the   
troops returned, the whole kingdom probably knew by now.  
They galloped on. Her horse was not tired, for he was of the finest breed, but she   
felt utterly exhausted. She tugged the reins expertly and the stallion came to a sudden halt,   
screaming delightfully at the speed that he had flown with moments before, and his great,   
glossy body trembled in excitement to dash again.  
"Calm down, my sweet." Serenity whispered in his ear. "We shall ride back in a few   
moments." The horse nickered and she dismounted him easily, her skirts flying about her as   
she did so.   
The first drops of rain began to fall, but Serenity didn't mind. She relished their   
freshness and stretched like a cat after a long, warm nap. She looked about her and   
immediately, tears began to pool into her sapphire eyes. She looked at the spot in the soft   
sand and fell to her knees. She and Endymion had lain together there the night before his   
dreadful parting and now...  
Oh, how malicious life could be!   
She sniffled as her right hand touched her still-flat belly and a new wave of tears   
overtook her shaking body. She had hoped with every fiber of her body and every inch of   
her dear soul that her baby would have a father who would be there for him and love and   
cherish him.  
And Endymion would have been perfect.  
He would have been the father Hastol had never been, and he would have taught their   
child how to love, how to laugh, how to ride horses, how to hunt, how to fight...  
But the child would now be a bastard.  
"A bastard indeed, Serenity."   
The voice was that of a snake's and the princess's eyes struggled to grasp the focus   
that they had lost. Her stallion screamed suddenly, but he did not flee, for he had been   
used in battle by none other than Endymion himself, and he was trained to stay in his spot   
even if the world was burning.  
Through the now pouring rain, Serenity looked up and froze. She had known to whom   
the voice belonged even before she saw Beryl, but she could not keep the fury that was   
inside her at bay forever, and rage together with hatred rushed through her soul like a   
waterfall. She kept still, however. If need be, she would try and fight this time, for it   
was Beryl's fault.  
The evil queen was dressed in black and her wicked features expressed nothing but   
malice and...grief?  
"I shall kill you." The princess spat, her eyes aglow and her sodden chest heaving.   
The queen smirked as she stood before the kneeling princess.   
"You are naught but a lovesick whore, Princess."   
"And you nothing but a pitiable bitch, I assure you."  
"Very pretty talk, to come from the lips of a lady such as you." The queen ragged.   
"Spare me, Beryl. And tell me, how did he die?"   
Serenity trembled, not because of the water that soaked her body, but because of the   
feeling that haunted her soul, and she stood. The queen's feet were on the ground and she   
stood six feet tall, and thus Serenity's head barely reached her bare shoulders.   
"He was slain by Jorak Samson."  
It was a slap. And things were already beginning to fall apart inside Serenity.  
"You know, whatever are you going to tell the High Court of the babe you carry? Surely,   
they will not fancy that you are merely gaining weight because of food. Tsk, tsk, tsk, such   
an *honor* you bring them Serenity." Beryl gasped then, in mockery, and cackled. But her   
features grew darker (if that was even possible) and she lowered her face to Serenity's,   
until the two females were nose to nose. "You are a girl. I am a woman. Yet, he chose *you*  
to bed with? I should bear his child, not you! But that fool, Samson, he wasn't supposed to   
be alive. I sent people to destroy him when he traveled with the Prince, in disguise. But   
*you*, again! If you wouldn't have healed him, Endymion would still be alive!" Beryl's eyes  
were on fire and she glared at the princess's soft features wickedly. "And, you have no right  
to outshine me!"   
The princess did not move, her expression was stone cold. She was amazed, however, that  
Beryl had not touched her yet. And, suddenly, through the sound of the weeping rain, she   
heard galloping. It wasn't her stallion, but at least a dozen of them, approaching very   
quickly. Her heart leaped as she saw a slight arrow of panic dart before Beryl's face.   
"I shall return." Lady Death said and disappeared in midair.  
Serenity whirled around and saw what had caused Beryl to fear and take flight. She   
gasped in surprise as three White Wolves bowed before her, the way they had done at Trascar,   
and she glanced behind the creatures to see a cluster of men approaching on racing horses,   
led by Kunzite.   
"Princess! By God, you are drenched! Gwenfier, give Her Highness your cloak, for I   
have none. Do it now!" Having arrived, Kunzite dismounted in haste. With wide, shocked eyes,   
Serenity watched him exchange a glance with the Lead Wolf, and an understanding flowed   
between the two, a comprehension of alliance.   
The General approached her gently, his commander's cloak in hand, and put it over   
her trembling, slim shoulders. She tried to talk, but her throat felt sliced in millions   
of pieces and her mouth was dry. So, she simply nodded and Kunzite understood perfectly,   
for he was a stately man, and one of the best and bravest Serenity had the pleasure of ever   
knowing. She thought about that day many years after.  
  
* * *  
  
They took her home. Not to her home on the Moon, of course, but to her bedchambers in   
the Terran castle. Serenity vaguely remembered Kunzite shouting orders; He sent a man to the   
King, to tell him the news, he sent another to the Medical Wing for a physician, and the rest   
escorted them back. After that, Serenity saw and heard nothing more.  
The next morning, the world began to tune in slowly and Serenity groaned slightly. Her   
head felt like a balloon and her throat felt cut in two. She sniffled, and opened her eyes   
with an effort.   
She was in the silky bed of her chambers, as she had suspected, and the room was filled   
with pink shafts of warm sunlight. The balcony curtains had been drawn apart, and the view of   
the morning ocean was visible through the crystal clear windows.   
She heard voices, female voices, but she dared not turn her head, for the pain in her   
neck was unbelievable.   
"Daslia! You do *not* give the Princess morphine for what she has! You are her nurse   
and you do not know. I am ashamed of you." The voice was that of an angered Ami, scolding   
Serenity's kind and stubborn nurse, Daslia.   
"I am sorry to have disappointed you, my lady Ami, but Her Highness's neck is in pain.   
Morphine would be appropriate." Serenity smiled, but a bullet landed in her heart as the   
empty feeling returned, and she moaned quietly, closing her eyes and attracting the women's   
attention.   
"Serenity!" Mercury exclaimed. The princess's eyelids lifted and she smiled kindly at  
her guard. Attired in her uniform, Ami looked the entire warrior that she was and her dark   
blue hair hung in eyes that were relieved, worried, and in the end, dreadfully sad. She   
paced quickly to Serenity's side and she sat on a large chair that was positioned next to   
the four-poster bed. "You are awake! How are you feeling, Ren? Daslia, leave us."   
The nurse curtsied low and hastened out of the room. Serenity began to sit up, and   
Mercury protested, but she finally accomplished her goal and her eyes dropped to the hands   
that rested in her lap.  
"Oh, Ami, physically I shall improve quickly. But I feel dreadful." Serenity whispered  
brokenly and she heard Ami's intake of sharp breath.   
"He was a great man," The blue warrior stated. Her proclamation echoed in the warm   
room and Serenity felt her eyes begin to fill.   
"Undeniably," she agreed, nodding slowly. "Ami, send Kunzite to me. I wish to speak   
to him."   
"Very well," Ami sighed and stood. Before she left however, she fed the princess   
unpleasant medicine and Serenity cursed herself for not being able to heal sickness, and   
only wounds.   
Two minutes after Ami's exit, Kunzite arrived. He treaded surely and quickly, and he   
was by Serenity's bed in moments. Daslia had returned, for it was not proper for a man and  
woman of Serenity's age to be alone, and she sat in the corner of the large bedchamber, her   
eyes nailed to the floor.   
"You look well!" Kunzite exclaimed, a small, sad smile touching his lips.   
"Oh, Kunzite, how I wish I felt the same."   
The General sighed heavily and assembled himself on the chair in which Ami had sat   
minutes before.   
"Beryl came to me," Serenity whispered and Kunzite's silver eyes shot up like an arrow.   
He was tense at once and strove to remain calm for Serenity's sake. "She...she told me Jorak   
Samson was the one who took Endymion's life. Tell me, is it true?" she trembled, but her tone   
was composed, to her great surprise, and she lifted blue and immeasurably sad eyes to   
Kunzite's gray ones.   
"It is," he replied quietly. "He is not a Terran soldier, but a henchman of Beryl's,   
who has been spying...somehow."   
A wrench of guilt and ache overtook her senses, and Serenity felt her tears soon begin   
to mark her cheeks.  
"Oh, Kunzite!" she cried brokenly. "Then I am held responsible for his death.   
Notwithstanding the feeling of foreboding, I healed Samson when we were in Trascar! It was   
right before we came to you in the Medical Wing. If it weren't for me, Endymion would still   
be alive. Oh, how I wish, dear Kunzite, that I never would have stepped into his life."   
Kunzite said nothing for several awful moments and his eyes glanced away from hers.   
She felt her heart drop and accusation fell on her like the heavy rain of the day before and   
she felt as though she could die of guilt and loneliness. But the noble General turned to her  
and he took her hands between his.   
"Serenity, I cannot believe my ears! You were a light for him, and he loved you dearly.   
Before," He swallowed. "Before he died...he told me to apologize on his behalf...that he did   
not keep his promise. Oh, Serenity, how he did not wish to let go! Your kindness is not a   
curse. Don't censure yourself for this, for he died a soldier's death. You did not kill him."   
His voice was resolute, but a longing flowed through the atmosphere and Serenity tried to   
smile.   
"I am the one who failed. I was supposed to protect him." Kunzite said softly, his   
voice dripping with remorse and his silver eyes reflecting respect and culpability.   
Serenity jumped up from her bed immediately, ignoring the pain that shot through her   
body, and she threw her delicate arms around the High General, embracing him lovingly.  
"I-It was not your fault," she whispered softly as she sat back down on the yielding   
bed. "He respected you. Oh, Kunzite, how I wish that my...my baby would have had a father."  
She sighed shakily. "But tell me, tell me the events of yesterday."   
The man almost winced at the mention of the day of before and he inhaled deeply.  
"After we disembarked, I sent a page to tell the King of our influx. He arrived   
swiftly, furious all over and he-"  
"Furious?" Serenity interrupted, frowning. Kunzite nodded bitterly.   
"There is no heir to the Throne, Princess."   
"Safiru is only one year younger than Endymion. Surely, he will take the throne."  
Kunzite shook his head, his expression reflecting disgust.  
"Yes, I know. But he is a coward, Ren. His father knows that as well."  
Serenity looked at him carefully and nodded. She did not know Endymion's brother   
well; she had only spoken to him once. But to think that the throne being in danger of   
having no ruler after the King died, was the only reason why Hastol regretted Endymion's   
death, angered her to her very last nerve and she bit her tongue to keep it in control.   
"Endymion led us to the victory of the battle, but I am sure I do not need to inform   
you that we did not celebrate. Your friends," Kunzite paused slightly as he caught   
Serenity's look of surprise. "The White Wolves, they arrived shortly after," Here he   
swallowed again. "After we discovered Endymion and they demanded a meeting with you."   
To Kunzite's astonishment, Serenity nodded and she told him to send Anjuli in   
immediately.   
"You are still ill, Serenity. It would not please your mother, or your court for   
that matter, if I sent an animal in here." Kunzite objected frowning, but Serenity waved   
him off quickly.  
"I will be fine. I am quick to heal. Now send her in, I believe I know what her   
request is."   
Kunzite bowed and left the room at once. Serenity swiftly wiped the tears that had   
been flowing, off her cheeks and she sat straighter in her bed, waiting for the creature   
to arrive.   
Anjuli padded in moments later and the princess heard Daslia mutter a quiet prayer   
to Selene. Serenity smiled kindly at the wolf as she approached the princess's bed and   
hopped skillfully onto the chair to sit at eyelevel. The creature bowed respectfully.  
"Our condolences to you, my lady Serenity."   
The princess nodded sadly, her heart slowly spreading itself thin in her chest as   
the grief melted it. But she turned her full attention to the beautiful snow creature that   
sat before her, whose cold gray eyes reflected wisdom and respect.  
"I know that I have not come during the most excellent of times, my lady, but I must  
state my request, for my clan is suffering." The wolf began somberly. Serenity smiled   
softly.  
"You may return to the Moon, Anjuli. The reason why your kind was banished from the   
Kingdom's grounds, I know not, but I give you my consent to make the Moon your home afresh.   
My mother, Queen Selenity, will not object, I am sure of it." Serenity had steadied her   
voice before she spoke, for she knew that it would have trembled tremendously.  
As she heard Anjuli's yelp of surprise, Serenity's bruised heart warmed and she   
smiled as best she could.   
"May Selene bless you, Princess Serenity! Your kindness is famous throughout the   
worlds, but now I see with my own two eyes why they call you an Angel and the daughter of   
Selene herself! Bless you, bless you! If there is anything in my power, Your Highness,   
that I could repay you with, I shall grant you with it at once!" Anjuli was clearly   
overjoyed and Serenity listened to her blessings quietly, her soul aching continuously.   
A lightning of an initiative struck her mind suddenly, and Serenity gasped audibly,   
her fingers trembling and her mind and heart working furiously. Warning bells began to   
ring in her head immediately, but she stubbornly decided to ignore them, and turned eager,   
pain filled eyes to Anjuli.   
"Although you have more than earned your return to the Moon Anjuli, I pray, do grant   
me one wish. I shall give you anything you wish for, my good companion, if you could grant   
me this one wish!" Her voice was trembling with fear and excitement and tears began to   
cloud her sight as she begged the creature earnestly. The wolf watched her gently.  
"If it is in my power, my lady, I shall grant it." Anjuli replied carefully, and   
quietly. Serenity nodded, despite the sharp pain in her slender neck.  
"I refuse to raise a bastard child, Anjuli. I know it is in your ability, so please,   
turn back time to two days past."   
  
End Chapter 7.  
End Love and Desperation I.   
  
  
A.N.: I AM BACK!! Soooo.....did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you so-so like it? *sigh*  
TELL ME!!!! Now...I know that Serenity's and Kunzite's relationship is close...but it's  
just friendship...okay? So don't flame me for that, they're supposed to be really close.  
Now er...'Ren' is SeRENity's nickname...I thought it was really cute and since I'm   
reading Queen of Camelot, you must have noticed my medieval speech. Well..I have used  
medieval speech even at the beginning of this! So HA! tehehehe...now...will Endymion  
come back to life and not leave Ren with a bastard child?? *gasp* I hope so! lol :)   
FEEDBACK! And please visit my page at: http://www.geocities.com/midnightwonderz  
BE MY GUEST AND SIGN MY GUESTBOOK! Okay? Tehehehe...JA! 


End file.
